


Az utolsó hó

by Lily_Vianne



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: AU, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>„Mindnek vesznie kell.”</i> A hófödte, jég borította tájon a reménytelenség és vak düh szele süvít át. A jégcsapok az ősi árulástól csengenek, a jégvirágok pedig a bosszú tervével szövik tele az ablakokat. <i>„De nem szenvedtek már így is épp eleget? Nem élhetnének békében?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aki elveszett...

**Author's Note:**

> A történet a második évad után játszódik, annyi módosítással, hogy a végén Yuuri mégsem jut vissza. Marad tehát egy Maou nélküli Shin Makoku, ahol így telik el egy év, mivel Shinou nem hajlandó új uralkodót választani. Ez a történet annyiban tér el az eddigiektől, hogy megpróbálom számos mesei elem alkalmazásával felépíteni anélkül, hogy mesévé válna.
> 
> Az egységesítés jegyében Wolfram neve nálam is "Bielefeld" lesz. Ennél a történetnél kezdettől fogva, a többinél pedig fokozatosan kerül majd átjavításra. Addig is, kérlek, nézzétek el nekem, hogy a többi történetemnél egyelőre "Bielefelt" névre bukkantok. :)

\- Ulrike, mi lesz már?  
\- Wolfram – szólt türelmetlenkedő öccsére Conrad. A ceremónia újfent megkezdődött, hogy visszahívják Yuurit és a Nagy Bölcset. Az utolsó tizennégy kísérletük kudarcba fulladt, de Anissina legújabb találmánya segített nekik felerősíteni a papnő maryokuját. Regenerátor-kun nagyon hasznosnak bizonyult, ha leszámítjuk, hogy Gwendal és Günter mennyi energiát és időt ölt a feltöltésébe. Időnként még Wolfram is segédkezett, de ezt utólag mindig megbánta.   
A vízesés fényleni kezdett, és ezúttal látványosan megnyílt az átjáró. Előrébb jutottak, mint eddig valaha. Aztán a vízben lassan feltűnt egy sötét alak, aki levegőért kapkodva ért a felszínre.  
\- Eminenciája! – köszöntötte Günter kitörő lelkesedéssel.  
\- Hah? – pislogott Murata, miközben körbenézett.  
\- Megváltozott – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram.  
Murata, aki mögött anélkül zárult be az átjáró, hogy bárki is csatlakozott volna hozzá, valóban megváltozott kissé. Jelenleg egy maximum húsz éves fiú alakjával bírt, de az arca és a frizurája mit sem változott, jóllehet a szemüvegét az esetek többségében kontaktlencsére cserélte, akárcsak most.  
\- Ezen nincs mit csodálkozni, Lord von Bielefeld – vakarta meg a tarkóját halványan mosolyogva. – A Földön tizennégy év telt el.  
\- Hogy?! – kiáltott fel a három férfi egyszerre, és még Ulrike is meglepettnek látszott.  
\- De Eminenciája – csóválta a fejét Conrad hitetlenkedve -, a Földön nem úgy öregednek a démonok is, mint az emberek?  
\- De igen, Lord Weller – biccentett, miközben kiszállt a kis medencéből, és elfogadta a felkínált törölközőt Güntertől. – Ezt nem értettük mi sem. Shibuya bátyja ugyan kissé lassabban öregedett miután elfogadta a démonkirályi posztot, de mi alig változtunk. Ez mindennek ellentmondott, amit eddig ismertünk. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy úgy hittem, Shibuya képes lenne átjárót nyitni az erejével, de ennyi év alatt egyszer sem sikerült neki.   
  
\- Hol van Yuuri? – kérdezte Wolfram rekedt hangon. Annál, hogy ennyi év telt el, csak az taglózta le jobban, hogy Murata egyedül jött. Persze könnyen meglehet, hogy nem voltak épp egy helyen, mikor kinyílt az átjáró.  
Günter, Ulrike és Conrad szintén várakozóan tekintettek a Nagy Bölcsre, aki kisvártatva lassan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Shibuya…  
\- Nem – vágott közbe Wolfram kiszáradt szájjal, tágra nyílt zöld szemekkel. Lord Weller ekkor összeszorult szívvel pillantott testvérére. Egyikük sem készült fel egy ehhez hasonló hírre, mindvégig éltette őket a remény, hogy minél előbb visszakapják elveszett királyukat. Ők engedték el Yuurit, ők nem akarták, hogy a naiv, szinte gyerek uralkodójuk szíve darabokra törjön, amiért ilyen korán hátra kell hagynia családját. Ők intettek neki búcsút, és az elmúlt egy évben minden egyes nap abban a hitben éltek, hogy ott legalább biztonságban volt.  
\- Shibuya és a fia fél éve eltűntek – mondta ki Murata az elkerülhetetlent. Megtarthatta volna a hírt magának, de napról napra egyre inkább kételkedett benne, hogy valaha is viszontláthatná legjobb barátját. – A rendőrség gyilkosságra gyanakszik. Az eltűnésük éjszakáján rögzítettek egy felvételt a munkahelye parkolójában, amelyen egy autó követte az övét. Nem sokkal később, még pár helyen a városban szintén készült felvétel róla, és azokon is ott volt mögötte ugyanaz az autó, de azóta sem tudták azonosítani a tulajdonosát.  
\- De ha eltűntek, akkor még élhetnek! – vetette fel Günter reménykedve.  
\- Shouri és Bob minden démont mozgósított, minden szálat megmozgatott, de fél év alatt semmire sem jutottunk. Ráadásul…  
\- Ráadásul a Földön valaki öli a démonokat – tűnt fel Shinou a vízesésnél miniatűr, szinte áttetsző alakban. – És valahogyan tudomást szereztek arról is, hogy Yuuri volt a huszonhetedik démonkirály. Első számú célponttá vált.  
\- Shinou – szűkítette össze a szemét Murata. – Te tudtad, és nem csináltál semmit – jelentette ki nyugodtan, de vádló hangon.  
\- Tévedsz, drága Bölcsem – csóválta a fejét mosolyogva. – Áthoztam őket.  
\- Hogy?! – hördültek fel a teremben állók.  
\- Felség, miért nem szólt? – próbálkozott Günter erőtlenül, de mindnyájuk közül Ulrike tűnt a legcsalódottabbnak.  
\- Nem tudtam – szilárdultak meg a néhai Maou vonásai. – Az átjáró megnyitása szinte minden erőmet felemésztette, ahogyan Yuuriét is. Ketten kellettünk hozzá, hogy egyáltalán egy kisebb rést tudjunk nyitni.  
  
\- Valami blokkolja a maryokunkat? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Murata, mire egy biccentést kapott válaszul.   
\- Valaki nem akarta, hogy a démonkirály visszatérjen – vonta le a következtetést Conrad összeszűkített szemekkel.  
\- Szóval te próbáltad összeszedni magad – töprengett tovább a Nagy Bölcs, újfent Shinou-hoz fordulva -, de hol van Shibuya?  
\- Nem tudom – csóválta a fejét Shinou lehunyt szemekkel. – Képtelenség volt irányítani az átjárót, és már így is túl sok ideig voltak a vízben. Attól féltünk, hogy a kisfia megfulladna.  
\- Hogy érti, Felség? – találta meg a hangját immár a papnő is.  
\- Yuuri már a vízben volt, mikor meghallottam, hogy szólít. Az elmúlt egy év során egyszer sem hallottuk egyikőtök hangját sem – pillantott Ulrikére a szőke Maou, mire a papnő megerősítésül biccentett -, de akkor elért hozzám Yuuri kétségbeesett hangja. Azt mondta, hogy valami üldözi őket, és mikor sikerült átjutniuk ebbe a világba, a lehető legrövidebb úton a felszínre kellett érniük. Hogy pontosan hova is kerülnek majd, egyikünk sem tudta.  
\- Mert sem Ulrike, sem én nem segítettünk a célra fókuszálásban – masszírozta a halántékát Murata, jóllehet megkönnyebbült. Yuuriék legalább éltek, és akárhol is voltak jelenleg, még mindig nagyobb biztonságban voltak, mint amekkorában a Földön lettek volna.  
\- Meg kell találnunk őket – ocsúdott fel Conrad először az újabb döbbenetből, ám mikor fivérére nézett, az még mindig letaglózottnak tűnt. Ulrike eközben a kristálygömbjén keresztül próbált rálelni a királyukra, csakhogy egy halovány csillagot sem látott Lady Celién kívül.  
\- Őfelsége maryokuja túl gyenge lehet ahhoz, hogy megtaláljam – jelentette be bocsánatkérően.  
\- Drága Bölcsem, miért nem pihensz le egy kicsit a kastélyban, hogy nyugodtan átgondolhasd a történteket? – fordult Muratához Shinou, a fiatal pedig csak bólintott. Így legalább utána tudott nézni pár dolognak a könyvtárban.  
  
\- Ne vesztegessük az időt – értett egyet Günter komolyan, noha legszívesebben teljes letargiába zuhant volna, amiért bálványozott uralkodójának baja eshetett. – Mielőbb meg kell találnunk Őfelségét.  
Így a kis csapat leverten, de a lehető legnagyobb sebességgel a kastély felé vette az irányt. Murata végig rémülten Conrad hátába kapaszkodott, minthogy a férfi ezúttal nem finomkodott, erősen meghajtotta lovát. Azonnal jelentést kellett tenniük Gwendalnak ahhoz, hogy megtehessék a szükséges lépéseket. S jóllehet Lord Weller tudta, hogy a bátyja már feladta a reményt, biztos volt benne, hogy a hír hallatán Lord von Voltaire azonnal Yuuri megmentésére siet majd, de legalábbis kiadja az erre vonatkozó parancsot.  
\- Josak! – kiáltotta az udvaron átsétáló kémnek Conrad, miközben megálljt parancsolt lovának. – Gwendal irodájába – közölte gyorsan, csak hogy lepattanjon lováról, és sietve lesegítse róla a Nagy Bölcset is.  
\- Eminenciája? – pislogott párat a vörös.  
\- Helló, Josak – mosolyodott el Murata, aki sejtette, hogy nem tudnak majd azon nyomban lépéseket tenni, hiszen Yuuri akárhol lehetett. Első körben hát információt kellett gyűjteniük.  
\- Őfelsége? – kérdezett rá a fájó pontra jó érzékkel Josak, mire Wolfram szó nélkül elsüvített mellette.  
\- Valahol ebben a világban van – tájékoztatta Lord von Christ.  
\- Megint kalandozik? – érdeklődött vigyorogva Josak, bár sejtette, hogy ennél jóval nagyobb volt a baj. 

*

Lord von Voltaire tervei a kevesebb ráncról hivatalosan is kudarcba fulladtak. Visszatért a király, mi mást is várt? Talán csak azt, hogy a ráncai okozója valóban előtte álljon. Komolyan, ha már vette a fáradságot, hogy tizennégy év után hazatérjen, legalább a célpontot ne tévesztette volna el.   
\- Josak, menj Shimaronba – rendelkezett végül a tábornok. – Én értesítem a szövetségeseinket és a nemeseket, minden határt ellenőrzünk. Az összes egységünk a fővárosban marad, hogy könnyen mozgósíthassuk, de a flotta álljon készen az indulásra. Günter értesítsd Waltrana von Bielefeldet és Densham von Karbelnikoffot, hogy álljanak készenlétben a csapataik.  
\- Nagy-Shimaron még nem erősödött meg eléggé, talán nem jut el hozzájuk a hír olyan hamar – vélekedett Josak.  
\- Ha nem ők állnak a háttérben – töprengett Murata az ablaknál, miközben a ruhájából a padlóra csöpögött a víz. – Valaki nem akarta, hogy Shibuya visszatérjen, és mindent megtett a cél érdekében. Azt viszont hagyta, hogy én átjussak.  
\- Tehát az a személy már tudhatja, hogy a Maou visszatért – vonta le a következtetést Gwendal. Az ügy egyre szebb alakot kezdett ölteni. – Conrart, vedd fel a kapcsolatot a csontváztörzzsel kommunikáló egységeinkkel. Gurrier kivételével mind a központban maradunk, egyelőre itt van a legnagyobb hasznunk – nézett Wolframra jelentőségteljesen, de a szőkének ez fel sem tűnt. Olyan mélyen a gondolataiba merült, talán egyáltalán nem is figyelt. – Eminenciája?  
\- Egyetértek – fordult Wolfram felé Murata egy sóhajjal. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a legfiatalabbat sikerült sokkolniuk a legjobban.

*

Murata órákon át kutatott a könyvtárban, de nem talált válaszokat. Nem merte elmondani a többieknek, de amitől legjobban tartott az nem Shimaron vagy az emberek voltak. Yuuriék a tél kellős közepén utaztak egy kisebb halastavon keresztül. Hacsak nem kerültek egyenesen egy nagyon meleg helyre, a hipotermia garantált hozadéka volt a menekülésüknek.  
\- Lord von Bielefeld? – emelte tekintetét az asztala előtt feltűnő nemesre.  
\- Yuuri életben lehet még? – hangzott el a fásult kérdés.  
\- Hiszem, hogy ha az ellenség elfogta volna, akkor már közhírré tették volna – bólintott Murata, kitérve a pontos válasz elől.   
\- És ha az üldözője elkapta? – vetette fel a logikus kérdést a szőke démon.  
\- Ha olyan kicsi volt a rés, mint ahogy Shinou állította, aligha jutott át bárki is rajtuk kívül – érvelt a Nagy Bölcs.   
\- És ha az a valaki, aki blokkolta az erejét, ebből a világból származik? – faggatta tovább Wolfram.   
\- Lord von Bielefeld, erre nem adhatok megnyugtató választ – közölte sóhajtva, mire a másik csüggedten görnyedt előre. Néma csend telepedett rájuk, mígnem Wolfram leült Muratával szemben. Nem kérdezett többet, a fekete hajú pedig lassan visszatért az olvasáshoz.  
\- Boldog volt? – hangzott el a fásult kérdés néhány hosszúra nyúlt perc elteltével.   
A nap már lemenőben volt, és a félhomályban Murata csak a gyertyák fényében tudta szemügyre venni a másik démon arcát. Látni akarta ahhoz, hogy tudja, milyen feleletet adjon, mert a puszta tény, hogy a máskor olyan kitartó és tüzes nemes ilyen könnyen feladta, már önmagában is épp elég nyugtalanító volt.  
\- Viszonylag – csukta be az előtte heverő könyvet a Nagy Bölcs, és úgy döntött, megkönyörül a másikon. – Még nem teljesen tette túl magát a válásán.  
  
\- Válásán? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Wolfram.  
\- Nos, igen – biccentett Murata, miközben a zsebében matatott. – A Földön meglehetősen furcsának számít, ha egy harminc éves férfi még húsznak sem néz ki. A felesége is démon, de ő úgy öregedett, ahogy a Földön szokás. Ahogyan nekünk is kellett volna.  
\- Szóval lelépett, mint Weller apja – fújt egyet a szőke, és már most nem kedvelte Yuuri exét. Nem mintha meglepte volna, hogy a nyápica képtelen volt megfelelő párt találni magának. Végtére is az  _ő_  nyápica volt.  
\- A kisfia miatt tartotta velük a kapcsolatot – jegyezte meg Murata. Szándékosan és sokadszorra említette meg Yuuri fiát, de Wolfram ezúttal sem reagált rá érdemben. – Három éves, de még nem beszél – jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen, de újfent süket fülekre talált. Illetőleg a pénztárcájára, ami után a zsebében kutatott. Előhúzta, kinyitotta és Wolfram elé tolta.  
A zöld tekintet akaratlanul is a tárcára tévedt, csak hogy szíven üsse a látvány. Yuuri és Murata mosolyogtak vissza rá, illetőleg egy fekete hajú kis tünemény, akiről Wolfram nem tudta levenni a szemét.   
\- Alig egy évesnek tűnik, pedig nem sokkal az eltűnésük előtt készült a kép – folytatta Murata kéretlenül. – Egyáltalán nem dominál benne Yuuri emberi vére, csak a mazoku vonalat örökölte. Valószínűleg azért, mert az édesanyja nem féldémon, mint Yuuri.  
\- Yuurira hasonlít – vonta le a következtetést Wolfram halkan, mire a másik biccentett, de hiába várta, hogy a szőke folytassa. A következő pillanatban ugyanis Wolfram érdektelenséget tettetve elfordította a tekintetét a képről.  
\- Tizennégy év telt el, von Bielefeld – tette el a tárcáját egy sóhaj kíséretében Murata. – Nem hittük, hogy visszajutunk még – próbálta megértetni az ifjú nemessel, hogy Yuuri miért léphetett tovább, de a sértetten villanó zöld szempár meghátrálásra késztette. 

*

\- Ha még egy délibáb kaktuszt látok, homokba fojtom magam – rogyott a földre a csuklyás alak a feltételezett növény előtt, aztán vetett egy pillantást kuncogó társára. – Persze, szerinted ez nagyon vicces. Apu úgyis cipel téged – forgatta fekete szemeit a homokban játszadozó gyermek láttán, majd mutatóujjával óvatosan megbökte a kaktuszt. – Hála a jó égnek – sóhajtott fel. Még jól emlékezett arra, hogy a piros virágú kaktusz nem volt mérgező, de a többitől jobb volt óvakodni. A sárga például emberevő volt. A nevük pedig… Nos, az már akkor is lényegtelen volt, amikor először mondták neki. Miután megkönnyebbült, elővette a slusszkulcsát, és meglékelte a növényt. A megviselt cumisüveget oda tartotta, és hagyta, hogy megteljen a kaktusz levével. Ezt követően visszadugta a kulcsot a lyukba, és magához húzta a gyermeket, hogy megitassa.  
A kicsi lenézett a furcsa színű folyadékra, aztán lebiggyesztette az ajkát.  
\- Nem – közölte duzzogva.  
\- Igazán értékelem, hogy elkezdtél beszélni, de miért pont ezt a szót kellett megtanulnod? – sóhajtott fel frusztráltan az apa. – Mondd, hogy apu, és igyál! – biztatta kisfiát, aki furcsán határozott tekintettel nézett rá. Hajaj, a férfi már jól ismerte ezt a nézést.  
\- Apu, nem – rázta meg a fejét.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem ismered, de nincs más innivalónk – próbálta győzködni a kicsit, aki ugyan egy évesnek tűnt, de valójában már három volt, és az értelmi szintje is a korának megfelelően alakult. Sajnálatos módon nem szerette kipróbálni az új dolgokat. – Oké – dörzsölte meg orrnyergét, majd támadt egy ötlete. – Nézd, én is megiszom – mutatta be, miután letekerte a cumis részt az üvegről, és inni kezdett belőle. Igazán nem volt rossz, tulajdonképpen íztelen lé volt gyanús zöld színnel.  
  
A kicsi látszólag közönyös pillantásokat vetett apjára, de csakhamar nyújtogatni kezdte a karját az üvegért, amelyet mosolyogva át is nyújtottak neki, miután a cumi visszakerült rá.  
Shibuya Yuuri ekkor fáradtan nézett körbe a vidéken. Mindenütt homokot látott, és csak egy rozoga iránytű szolgált segítségül számára, hogy megállapíthassa, északnak tartottak. Hogy annyi vízzel teli vidék közül nekik miért pont egy szinte teljesen kiszáradt svelerai kútba kellett érkezniük, rejtély volt számára. Persze örült, hogy már volt víz a vidéken, de gyalog hazajutni egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. És még így is szerencséjük volt, mert egy idős házaspár talált rájuk, akik először megijedtek tőlük, végül mégis segítettek nekik. Kaptak pár ruhadarabot, amivel legalább a fekete hajukat eltakarhatták, némi ételt, egy iránytűt és pár mondatnyi útbaigazítást. Aztán sietve kitessékelték őket, nehogy balszerencsét hozzanak rájuk.  
A gondolataiból egy kisebb böfögés rángatta ki, és meglepetten pillantott le fiára.  
\- Hát ezt jól lehúztad – méregette az üres üveget, aztán újratöltötte a kaktuszból.  
Tizennégy év telt el, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ez erre a világra is igaz volt-e. A logika azt diktálta, hogy igen, tehát a királyságának már új uralkodója lehetett. Mégis ki? S vajon emlékeztek még rá a többiek? Őszintén remélte, hogy Shin Makokuban minden rendben volt, de előbb valahogy át kellett jutniuk Conanshián. A városokat már most ki is zárhatta, de akkor honnan szereznek majd ételt?  
\- Apu, apu, apu… - kezdte kántálni a második szavát a kicsi merő unalomból. Hát nem szép az élet?  
\- Mika, eleget ittál? – Mikor a gyermek bólintott, Yuuri is ivott még valamennyit, majd az üveggel felfogta a kaktusz maradék levét, eltette a cumit, és felállt. – Gyere, menjünk tovább – vette a karjába a kicsit.  
  
Az egész Murata hibája volt, de komolyan. A fia neve legalábbis mindenképpen. Persze, úgy volt, hogy végleg Európában marad a feleségével, de azóta elváltak, és Yuuri visszaköltözött Mikával Japánba. Ami tökéletesen prezentálta, hogy egy idióta volt, amikor hagyta, hogy így nevezzék el a fiát. Félt belegondolni, hogy a nevének volt-e valami más jelentése Shin Makokuban. Akárhogy is, a lelki szemei előtt látta, hogy ugyanaz a megpróbáltatás vár majd a fiára is, mint gyerekkorában rá. Előre tudta, hogy élete végéig hallgathatja majd a mérgelődést – meglehetősen jogosan -, mialatt a nagyra becsült keresztapa röhög a markába. Murata egy barom volt.  
\- Remélem, ezeket az emlékeket később elfelejted majd. Bár, ha azt vesszük, hogy a könyvelő apád átvágott egy sivatagon, akár menő is lehetek. Nem? – mosolygott le fiára.  
\- Nem! – jelentette ki a kicsi boldogan. Nem mintha értette volna, miről volt szó. Yuuri legalábbis szerette volna azt hinni, hogy Mika nem értette.  
A férfi végül sóhajtott egyet, és próbált nem teljes önsajnálatba merülni. Ekkor váratlanul kiabálásokra lett figyelmes. Hátrafordult, csak hogy megállapítsa, egy kis csapatnyi katona tartott feléjük. A volt démonkirály kétségbeesetten nézett jobbra… homok. Aztán balra… homok. Komolyan, mintha egy gigantikus homokozóban állt volna!  
\- Nem túl változatos a táj, ha? – kérdezte fiát, akit lefoglalt, hogy az ujját cumizza. – Ne csináld, nem tiszta – próbálta félbeszakítani a műveletet, de csak egy dacos pillantást kapott válaszul. – Na jó, ezt a viselkedést biztos, hogy nem tőlem örökölted – toppantott egyet Yuuri frusztráltan. Alapvetően lefoglalta volna a menekülés, csakhogy nem igazán volt hova. Ha mondjuk homoki medvének született volna, ásott volna egy lyukat és várta volna a vacsorát, de így?  
\- Hé, te! – szólította meg valaki egészen közelről.  
  
Yuuri felkészítette magát lelkiekben a legrosszabbra, aztán megfordult.  
\- Eh? – pislogott párat. – Egy cirkusz? Vagy bazárosok?  
Való igaz, katonáknak nyoma sem volt. Volt ugyan néhány lovas a négy kocsiból álló karaván előtt, de azok cseppet sem tűntek veszélyesnek.  
\- Miféle idióta vág át a sivatagon egy gyerekkel, ráadásul gyalogszerrel? – horkantott fel rosszallóan az egyik lovas, aki piros turbánt viselt, és fehér kecskeszakálla legalább tíz centiméter hosszú volt.  
\- Hé, kölyök! – szólította meg egy barna kucsmát viselő, bajuszos férfi.  
Yuuri megszeppent a megszólításon. Jól tudta, hogy nem nézett ki harmincnak, de ilyenkor rendszerint egy világ omlott össze benne. Már nem volt gyerek!  
\- Csak hazafelé tartunk, nincs pénzünk – nyögte ki végül némi erőt gyűjtve Yuuri.  
\- Merre van az a hazafelé? – faggatta tovább a kucsmás.  
\- Shin Makokuban – préselte ki magából a volt Maou.  
\- Démon vagy? – dugta ki a fejét ekkor az első szekérből egy vörös hajú, huszonéves lány, szúrós tekintettel mérve végig a párost.  
Yuuri csak összeszorult torokkal megrázta a fejét, de vigyázott, hogy a haja továbbra is tökéletes takarásban maradjon.  
\- Elia, uralkodj magadon – szűrte a fogai között az egyik lovas, aki eddig mindössze némán szemlélte Yuuriékat. A figyelmeztetés hallatán a lány morogva visszabújt a kocsiba, a lovas pedig a volt Maou felé fordult. – Épp Shin Makokuba tartunk fellépni, elvihetünk titeket egy darabon – mosolygott a feketeségre, aki a váratlan ajánlat miatt először csak pislogni tudott.  
\- K-köszönjük – mosolyodott el végül, a barna hajú lovas pedig kacsintva megemelte a cowboy kalapját.  
\- Pattanjatok a kocsiba, azt menjünk – forgatta szemeit a kecskeszakállas férfi türelmetlenül, így a fáradt páros kisvártatva a szekéren is találta magát. S ahogy a homokkal dacoló jármű megkezdte útját, Yuuri fellélegezve pillantott ütött-kopott iránytűjére. Valóban északnak tartottak, útban voltak hazafelé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Mika nevet még sok hónappal ezelőtt találtam ki ehhez a történethez, és amennyire én tudom, a finn Mikael férfinév rövidítése. Japánban viszont női névnek számít, és a jelentése „gyönyörű illat”.


	2. Úton hazafelé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuriék útra keltek, de vajon ezúttal hazajutnak? A cirkuszosok befogadónak bizonyultak, de a gyanakvás nem tűnik el ilyen könnyen Yuuriból. Mindeközben Shin Makokuban a többiek továbbra is az eltűnésük körülményeit igyekeznek megfejteni.

\- Hát te nem vagy fiú.  
Íme a tökéletes megjegyzés, amivel könnyeden a porba lehet tiporni egy egyén önérzetét. Feltéve persze, hogy az illetőnek eleve nem volt sok önbizalma.  
\- Eliának igaza van – hangzott az egyetértő felelet egy ötvenes éveiben járó hölgytől.  
\- Eh…? – próbált valami megközelítőleg értelmeset kipréselni magából Yuuri, aki a sértés hallatán akaratlanul is szorosabban ölelte magához kisfiát.  
\- Tessék, egy férfi erre rögtön rávágta volna, hogy már pedig az – érvelt tovább Elia.  
\- Így van – bólogatott bőszen az idősebb nő, aki fél napja próbálta befűzni a cérnát a tűbe, és makacsul kitartott amellett, hogy ő bizony egyedül is meg tudja csinálni.  
\- Egy férfitől nem kérdezik meg, hogy férfi vagy sem! – bukott ki Yuuriból önkéntelenül. – Mármint… - pirult el zavarában, miközben drágalátos kisfia kuncogva nézett fel rá. – Ez fel sem szokott merülni, és különben sem nézek ki nőnek. Még a hangom is túl mély hozzá, hogy gondolhatja ezt bárki is?!  
  
\- Ide hallgass – szólalt meg végül egy harmincas éveiben járó nő, aki barna haját kendővel fogta hátra, hogy a szekér egy félreeső részében dagaszthassa a kenyereket. – Ez nem Shimaron – magyarázta, miközben megállás nélkül pofozgatta a tésztát egy fakádban. – Itt nem kell attól tartanod, hogy ha nőként egyedül utazol, letartóztatnak majd.  
\- Egyébként is túl szép az arcod ahhoz, hogy fiú légy, nem hiteles – folytatta a sértések sorát a cérnával bajlódó nő.  
\- És fura… az arccsontod – tette hozzá Elia pufogva.  
Shin Makoku elveszett királya lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, és inkább megállította csemetéje szökési kísérletét. Nem tudott mihez kezdeni azokkal a személyekkel, akik annyira elvakultan hoztak ítéletet másokról, hogy nem láttak a saját szemüktől. Arra egyébként sem hivatkozhatott volna, hogy Japánból jött, ezért ennyire eltérőek a vonásai, a férfiassága egyetlen bizonyítékának prezentálásáról pedig szó sem lehetett. Már a puszta gondolatba is belepirult.  
\- Nekem tetszik a szemed! – jelentette ki lelkesen egy tíz év körüli kislány, csillogó szemekkel nézve fel Yuurira, akit olyan váratlanul ért a megjegyzés, hogy csak pislogni tudott. – Fekete!  
\- N-nem, csak sötét barna! – nevetgélt zavartan Yuuri, de úgy tűnt, hogy a jelenlévők átmenetileg hajlandóak hinni neki.  
  
Ahogy lement a nap és beköszöntött egy újabb sivatagi éjszaka, Yuuri fázósan húzta össze magán a kölcsönbe kapott pokrócot. A fuvarnak köszönhetően kétségtelenül sokat haladtak napközben, de még így is fájdalmasan messze voltak az úti céljuktól.  
A hosszú sértések sorát követően nagy nehezen sikerült elhitetnie a nőkkel, hogy igenis férfinak született, és tudomása szerint még mindig annak számított. Persze nem feltétlenül hitt neki mindenki, de legalább már vették a fáradtságot, hogy úgy tegyenek, mintha.   
\- Mika – szólt imádott kisfia után a feketeség, de a kicsi a neve hallatára csak gagyogott valami érthetetlen mondatot, aztán lelkesen mászott tovább az immár hűvös homokban az egyik tábortűz felé.   
Yuuri sóhajtva nézett körbe a rögtönzött, éjszakára felállított táboron. A karaván utasai négy nagy sátrat vertek fel, amelyek cseppet sem voltak tágasak, de stabilan álltak, és az alváshoz épp elég helyet kínáltak minden lakójuknak.   
\- A szekér alatt van – szólalt meg a tűz mellett üldögélő, cowboy kalapos férfi, mire Yuuri értetlenül pislogott párat. – A kicsi – próbált rávilágítani a kérdésre.  
\- Milyen ki… ha?! – hördült fel döbbenten a felelősségteljes szülő. – Mika! Azonnal gyere ki a szekér alól! Hogy képzelted, hogy bemászol alá, és egyébként is… - térdelt le a homokba nyomban, majd ő maga is bemászott a szekér alá, minthogy másképpen nem tudta volna kihúzni.  
\- Apu – kuncogott a kisfiú, miközben arrébb kúszott a szekér alatt.  
\- Mika! – próbált szigorúbb hangnemben fiára szólni Yuuri. A nevelési módszerei azonban nem tűntek a leghatékonyabbnak, így a gyermek rá sem hederített. – Persze Muratára biztosan hallgatnál… - kúszott tovább morgolódva, mígnem egy kéz váratlanul benyúlt a szekér alá, és kihúzta onnan a döbbent kisfiút.  
  
\- Ha? – pislogott párat Yuuri, majd lassan kikecmergett a kocsi alól, csak hogy szembe találja magát a vigyorgó, cowboy kalapos férfival, aki immár a karjában tartotta a háromévest.  
\- Gondoltam, segítek – kacsintott a feketeségre, aki akaratlanul is elpirult.  
\- K-köszönöm – szedte össze magát Yuuri. Rég nem érezte magát annyira szerencsétlennek és elveszettnek, mint amióta visszatért ebbe a világba. A Földön ő már egy komoly, harmincas férfi volt, aki könyvelőként dolgozott. Sőt, földhöz ragadt, egyedülálló szülőként nevelte egyetlen fiát. Talán nem ő volt a boldogság mintaképe, amióta elhagyta a felesége, de az sem most történt. Persze Murata sokszor megpróbálta őt kicsábítani a baseball meccsekre, de hát kinek volt még arra is ideje?   
Azonban, ahogy átvette a segítőkész idegentől a fiát, rá kellett jönnie, hogy valójában addig volt elveszett, amíg vissza nem tért ebbe a világba.  
\- Egy klisé az életem – sóhajtott fel drámaian.  
\- Klisé? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét a férfi, de választ nem kapott, így nem firtatta tovább a dolgot. – Értem… Amúgy Jan vagyok – villantott egy széles mosolyt a magához képest fiatalabbnak vélt szülőre.  
\- Yuuri – biccentett az inkognitóban utazó volt démonkirály kissé kimérten. Nem akart udvariatlannak tűnni, de ismerte már ezt a fajta „amúgy” bemutatkozást. Ez annyira régi és béna kezdete volt a flörtölésnek, hogy még ő maga sem használta. Ellenben az elmúlt időszakban meglehetősen sokszor találta szembe vele magát.   
\- Apu! – jelentette be lelkesen Mika, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy elölről kezdődik a vita az apja nemével kapcsolatban. Az ő szemszögéből nézve persze rettentően unalmas lehetett végighallgatni Yuuri magyarázkodását. Feltéve persze, hogy valóban értette ilyenkor a társalgást, amiben Yuuri korántsem volt olyan biztos.  
\- Tényleg? – hökkent meg egy pillanatra a férfi, majd füttyentett egyet. – Bárkit át tudnál verni. Persze ti démonok mindig is ritka gyönyörűek voltatok.  
\- Öhm… - pirult el Yuuri mélyen. – De honnan…  
  
\- Honnan gondoltam? – húzódott szélesebbre Jan mosolya. – Még sosem láttam embert, akinek fekete lett volna a szeme és a haja.  
\- Ha? – kapott a fejkendőjéhez rémülten a fiatal.   
\- Nem csúszott el – nyugtatta meg a rémült démont, de elégedett mosolya arról árulkodott, hogy a sejtése beigazolódott. – És nem mondom el senkinek.  
\- Miért? – kérdezett rá kissé gyanakodva Yuuri.  
\- Mert egy egyedülálló szülőnek anélkül is lehet épp elég baja, hogy ellene fordulnának a származása miatt – villantotta hófehér mosolyát a másikra, aki zavarában azt sem tudta eldönteni, hogy menekülőre fogja vagy sem. – Azt pedig elképzelni se tudom, mit szólnának, ha kiderülne, hogy Shin Makoku uralkodója velünk, cirkuszosokkal utazik egy rozoga szekéren.  
\- Hogy? – sápadt el Yuuri azon nyomban.  
\- Nem kell félnie, Felség – próbálta megnyugtatni a másikat gyorsan, de a feketeség önkéntelenül is hátrálni kezdett. – Nem árulom el a titkát. Bár arra kíváncsi lennék, hogyan került Svelerába kíséret nélkül. Nem kell elmondania, ha nem akarja, de mindjárt kész a tea… – mutatott kezével a tábortűz felé, ahol egy kis lábasban gyöngyözve forrt a víz.  
Yuuri óvatosan körbekémlelte a terepet, de úgy tűnt, szinte mindenki visszavonult, hogy nyugovóra térjen. Néhányan még fent voltak ugyan, de ők a távolabbi tűzrakó helyek köré gyűltek. Maga is elmenekülhetett volna, nem lett volna köteles válaszolni a másiknak, csakhogy jól tudta, szüksége volt egy szövetségesre. A cirkuszosok magukkal hozták ugyan, de bármelyik pillanatban gondolhatnak egyet, és kitehetik őket a sivatagban.  
\- Rendben – biccentett végül, aztán Mikával a karjában letelepedett a tűz elé leterített plédre. A gyermek ugyan megpróbált lemászni a plédről, de apja ezúttal nem engedte, inkább az ölébe vette, és úgy összehúzta magán a pokrócot, hogy Mikát is be tudja takarni vele.  
  
\- Töltsek teát a kicsinek is? – érdeklődött Jan, mikor két bögrébe már kitöltötte az italt.  
\- Köszönöm – csóválta meg a fejét Yuuri mosolyogva -, de Mika majd iszik az enyémből, ha kicsit hűlt a tea. Most úgyse érdekelné, lefoglalja a nagy szökés.  
\- Értem – kuncogott a férfi, aztán bögrével a kezében Yuuri mellé telepedett. – Szóval, lehetséges, hogy Shin Makoku békeszerződést köt Svelerával?  
\- Miért? Hadban állunk? – kapta fel a fejét a volt démonkirály ösztönösen, de amint ráeszmélt naiv viselkedésére, azonnal elpirult.  
\- Nem igazán – rázta meg a fejét Jan -, de a hatóságok továbbra is csak ócsárolják a démonokat.  
\- Értem – biccentett Yuuri, majd Mikára pillantott, aki továbbra is azon volt, hogy kiszabaduljon a fogságból. A volt démonkirály szerette volna, ha a fia egy biztonságos, békés környezetben nő fel, de ez a világ azt sosem garantálhatta volna számára. Hát évekig azzal vigasztalta magát, hogy ha már úgyis a Földön ragadt, akkor legalább meglesz az az előnye, hogy nem kell háborútól tartania. Persze jól tudta, hogy a Föld korántsem volt békés hely – végtére is mindennap olvasott újságot -, de Japán eddig békésebbnek tűnt ennél a világnál. Persze az ellene elkövetett gyilkossági kísérlet már megcáfolni látszott az elméletét. – Az igazság az, hogy elhagytam Shin Makokut.  
\- A démonkirály lemondott?! – esett le Jan álla. A világban ugyanis az a hír járta, hogy a Maou megmentette a világot, de a pusztítás Shin Makokut viselte meg a legjobban, így az újjáépítés lefoglalja az uralkodót.  
  
\- Nos… úgy valahogy – biccentett végül Yuuri, hiszen nem volt mit szépítenie a dolgon. – Meg kellett hoznom egy döntést, ami azzal járt, hogy el kellett hagynom a démonkirályságot. Szóval nem tudom, ki lett az új uralkodó, de az biztos, hogy már nem én vagyok – mosolygott a másikra, noha a szíve összeszorult. Nem számít, hányszor gondolt már vissza az akkor történtekre, még mindig a fülében csengett Wolfram hangja. Azóta is emésztette saját gyávasága, hogy nem mert visszanézni a szőke démonra. Méltósággal akart távozni, de sosem tudta teljesen meggyőzni magát arról, hogy akkor és ott helyes döntést hozott.  
\- _Cserben hagytad őket._  
\- Hogy? – kapta fel a fejét Yuuri.  
\- Nem mondtam semmit – vonta össze a szemöldökét Jan értetlenül.  
\- Öh… - pislogott párat Yuuri. Esküdni mert volna, hogy hallott valakit beszélni. Persze könnyen meglehet, hogy csak a saját lelkiismerete űzött tréfát vele.  
  
\- És ha Felséged visszatér Shin Makokuba, mi fog történni? – kíváncsiskodott a férfi.  
\- Yuuri – helyesbített a fiatal. - Kérlek, hívj csak így. Végtére is már nem vagyok uralkodó.  
\- Rendben, Yuuri – vigyorodott el Jan, amitől Yuuriban az az érzés támadt, hogy jobb lesz, ha óvatosabb lesz a másikkal. Nem akart hamis reményeket kelteni benne, flörtölni pedig végképp nem, de a másik csillogó tekintete arról árulkodott, hogy ezzel már rég elkésett. – Szóval?  
\- Nem tudom, mi fog történni – mosolyodott el kényszeredetten, aztán izgága fiára pillantva sóhajtott egyet, és lassan felállt. – Sajnálom – szabadkozott -, köszönöm a teát, de jobb lesz, ha mi lefekszünk aludni. Mika kezd egy kicsit nyűgös lenni.  
\- Persze – bólintott a férfi, aki savanyú tekintettel méregette Yuuri érintetlen teáját. – De tudod, ha ott nem fogadnak vissza, itt mindig szívesen látunk titeket – villantott még egy mosolyt Yuurira, mire az zavarában biccentett, aztán a lehető leggyorsabban távozott a kijelölt sátruk felé. Értékelte ő a kedvességet, de a túlontúl gyorsan és indokolatlanul nagy mértékben érkező kedvesség gyanús volt számára.

*

_Az autó süvített a jeges úton, miközben tulajdonosa szaggatottan szedte a levegőt. Az izmai megfeszültek, ahogy a gázt taposta, s ahogy a kormánykereket szorította. Az érzékei szinte ordították, hogy lassítson, mert egyetlen hiba és mindennek vége, de a túlélési ösztön erősebbnek bizonyult. Le kellett hagynia üldözőit._  
Rásandított a visszapillantó tükörre, de a kocsi még mindig a nyomában volt, sőt, tartotta a tempót.   
A hátsó ülésről, a gyerekülésbe ültetett fekete hajú kisfiú egyre elkeseredettebben, sírásra görbülő szájjal nézett apjára, és lassan nyöszörgő hangokat hallatott.  
\- Ne haragudj, Mika, minden rendben lesz – csitítgatta a férfi, igyekezve nyugalmat erőltetni magára. Nem eshetett kétségbe, nem veszíthette el a fejét. – Látod, ezért van szükség a téli gumikra – magyarázott tovább, ami hatni látszott, mivel a hangja hatására a nyöszörgés csendesedni kezdett. – Sokkal tapadósabb a nyárinál – fecsegett tovább, igyekezve elterelni a figyelmet arról, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, hol lelhetnének menedékre. A rendőrségre kellett volna mennie, de az csak átmenetileg oldotta volna meg a problémát, most pedig már késő volt…  
Egyedüli kocsisként száguldozott a jeges úton, és szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog tudni visszaérni a városba, történni fog előtte valami.  
Ekkor egy hatalmas durranást hallott, mire ösztönösen tövig nyomta a féket, Mika felsírt, az autó pedig megcsúszhatott valamin, mert nagy ívben megpördült, és lehajtott az útról.  
Ám a vezetőnek fogalma sem volt róla, hova érkeztek, néhány pillanat erejéig fel sem fogta, mi történt, hiszen az arcába nyomódott a légzsák.  
  
Újabb durranás hallatszott.  
A férfi ekkor eszmélt rá, hogy nem defektet kapott, ezek lövések hangjai voltak. Még sosem hallotta őket élőben, de a tény, hogy most megtörtént, csak még inkább megfagyasztotta a vért az ereiben.  
A semmi közepén volt egy gyerekkel.  
Kikászálódott a kocsiból, zsongott a feje a történtektől, és kissé talán szédelegve ment a hátsó ülésekhez, hogy kihámozza a síró gyermeket a gyerekülésből.  
Szerencsére épp egy kisebb rét mellett hajtottak el, így a kocsi nem zuhant sehova. Mire meghallotta a fék csikordulását, ami csak az őket üldöző kocsitól származhatott, addigra már a fák felé vette az irányt. Hiába is akart volna elbújni, a gyermek sírása mindenképp nyomra vezette volna az üldözőit.  
Az utolsó reménye felé vette hát az irányt, egy kisebb, félig befagyott tó felé. A jég vékony volt még, könnyen beszakadt a súlya alatt, ám most épp ez volt a cél.  
Kisvártatva ismét lövésekre lett figyelmes, melyek ezúttal mellette záporoztak el.  
\- Shinou, segíts! – fohászkodott csendesen, majd egyre elszántabban, miközben igyekezett a saját maryokuját arra összpontosítani, hogy megnyissa az átjárót.  
Egyre jobban fázott, üldözői pedig még a vízbe is követték őt, de neki már nem volt hova futnia.  
\- Shinou! – kiáltotta el magát kétségbeesetten, csak hogy hátra fordulva szembe találja magát egy pisztollyal. A sötét öltönyös, napszemüveges alak egyenesen rászegezte a fegyverét…   
  
Wolfram von Bielefeld egy kiáltással riadt fel álmából. Egy csettintésre meggyújtotta az éjjeliszekrényre állított mécsest, amely halovány fénnyel vonta körbe a kis szobát. A démon lihegve tekintett körbe a félhomályos helyiségen, és lassan kezdte felfogni, hogy Shin Makokuban volt.  
Nem a Földön, itt nem voltak száguldó fémdobozok. Ez csak egy álom volt, nem a valóság…  
Aztán rátört a felismerés. Nem ő vezette az autót, még ha úgy is érezte, valójában nem ő volt a sofőr. Yuuri vezette az autót. Ő próbálta meg lehagyni az üldözőit, ő csúszott le az útról, ő szédelgett és menekült a jeges vízbe... De Wolfram érezte, hogy a hideg áthatotta az egész lényét, és látta, hogy fegyvert szegeztek Yuurira… Látott ő ilyen filmet a Földön, mikor egyszer elkísérték Yuurit.  
Lord von Bielefeld a kezeibe temette az arcát.  
  
Nem lehet, csak egy álom volt, semmi több.  
Mégis tudnia kellett az igazat, hát kipattant az ágyából, magára kapott egy köntöst, kiszáguldott a szobájából, és addig dörömbölt a Nagy Bölcs hálójának ajtaján, míg az kénytelen volt ajtót nyitni neki.  
\- Von Bielefeld? – pislogott álmos szemekkel a sötét hajú, de Wolfram rárontott és a falnak lökte.  
\- Eminenciád nem mondott el mindent, nem igaz?  
\- Mire gondolsz? – szűkítette össze a szemét Murata.  
\- Yuuriék télen gázoltak a fagyos vízbe, ugye? – kérte számon, és villanó zöld tekintetével szinte felnyársalta a másikat, aki döbbent tekintettel nézett vissza rá. – És nem csak üldözte őket egy fémdoboz, de le is hajtottak az útról, és rájuk is lőttek, nem igaz?! Mi történt valójában?!  
  
\- De honnan…? – nézett elhűlve a szőke démonra a Nagy Bölcs, mígnem erőt vett magán, és bólintott. – Télen történt, és valóban így találtak rá a helyszínen a kocsira.  
\- Lelőtték őket?! – kérte számon könnybe lábadó szemekkel a nemes, jóllehet hangja dühös és vádló maradt.   
\- Nem – lehelte Murata fejcsóválva. – Nem voltak vérnyomok sehol. Csak az autón látszottak a golyó hagyta nyomok.  
\- Wolfram! – szólt öccsére Conrad, akit az a látvány fogadott a Nagy Bölcs hálójának ajtajában, hogy Wolfram dühösen a falnak szegezte a feketeséget.  
\- Mi történt? – érkezett meg Lord von Voltaire is, akit Lord Wellerhez hasonlóan az őrök figyelmeztettek arra, hogy valami történhetett, mert Lord von Bielefeld berontott Eminenciájához.  
A többszöri felszólítást követően Wolfram végül elengedte Muratát, akit továbbra is az zavart a legjobban, honnan szerezhette meg ezt az információt a szőke nemes.  
\- Lord von Bielfeld, honnan tudtad, mi történt aznap éjjel?  
\- Wolfram? – pillantott döbbenten az öccsére Conrad.  
\- Válaszolj – szólította fel szigorú hangnemben Gwendal is, mikor kis idő elteltével a fiatal démon még mindig hallgatott.  
\- Álmodtam róla.  
  
Ha lehetséges volt egyáltalán, a kijelentés még jobban meglepte a jelenlévőket. Olyannyira, hogy a folyosón támadt csődület szétoszlatását követően mindannyian átsétáltak a király irodájába, és pontról pontra kifaggatták Wolframot az álmáról.  
\- Volt még valami furcsa vagy jellegzetes a három támadón? – kérdezett rá Gwendal, mire a szőke démon a gondolataiba merült. Minden olyan zavaros volt, csak egy-egy villanásra látta az eseményeket, és Yuuri is csak az utolsó pillanatban fordult hátra, annyira lefoglalta, hogy kiutat keressen…  
\- Egy jel – felelte rekedten, miután vett egy mély levegőt. Nem sírhatta el magát, még nem temethette el Yuuriékat, hiszen ebben a világban voltak. Még akkor is, ha Ulrike egyelőre nem találta Yuuri csillagát, lehetséges volt, hogy csak legyengült az ereje…  
\- Jel? – kapta fel a fejét Murata.  
\- A szívük magasságában volt egy… sárkány vagy talán kígyó, arany hímzéssel.  
\- Eminenciád? – sóhajtott Lord von Voltaire, miközben tekintetét a feketeségre szegezte.  
\- A sárkány gyakran használt szimbólum – csóválta a fejét Murata.  
\- Ennyi tehát nem elég ahhoz, hogy azonosítsuk az elkövetőket – vonta le a következtetést Gwendal a halántékát masszírozva. Most, hogy megtudta, pontosan mi történt azon az éjszakán, még nagyobb hibának érezte, hogy valaha is elengedték a királyukat. Yuuri sokkal nagyobb biztonságban lett volna itt, mint a Földön, de hát ezt ki gondolta volna akkor?  
\- Valóban nem – biccentett a Nagy Bölcs. – Azonban hiszem, hogy Shibuya és a fia életben vannak. Shinou megérezte volna, ha bajuk esett volna, miközben áthozta őket.  
Noha a három testvér bizalmatlan pillantása arról árulkodott, hogy első uralkodójukkal szemben még nem állt helyre teljesen a bizalmuk, hajlandóak voltak mára ennyiben hagyni a kérdést, és inkább nyugovóra tértek. 

*

\- Mi ez a finom illat? – kászálódtak elő a sátrakból lassacskán a cirkuszosok.  
\- Reggeli – jelentette ki kedélyesen Lida, aki tegnap a kenyereket dagasztotta a szekéren. – Az új segédem receptje – mutatott a kondérban rotyogó levesre, miközben másik karjával átölelte a mellette guggoló Yuuri nyakát. A fiatal azonban nem számíthatott a dologra, mivel nyomban sikerült egyensúlyát veszítenie, majd földre tottyannia.  
A mutatványát többen nevetéssel díjazták, páran még fel is vetették, hogy lépjen fel bohócként.  
\- Tessék – nyomott egy kisebb tálat Yuuri kezébe ekkor a nő. – Kecsketejes kása, nincs ennél táplálóbb a csöppségeknek.  
\- Köszönöm – mosolygott vissza rá a fiú, jóllehet biztos volt benne, hogy a szakácsnő még mindig azt hiszi róla, hogy egy fiatal nő volt, aki törvénytelen gyermekével menekült egy másik országba. Sebaj, még mindig jobbnak találta ezt a feltételezést, mintha rájöttek volna az igazságra. Feltérdelt hát, és lelkesen próbálta rávenni kisfiát, hogy kóstolja meg ezt a kissé darabos ételt. A főzelékekkel és krémlevesekkel egész jól álltak már, de Mika rendszerint elutasított minden ismeretlen vagy darabos ételt.  
  
Apja legnagyobb bánatára pedig ez most sem alakult másképp, a kisfiú ugyanis tartotta magát határozott elképzeléséhez.  
\- Mit szerencsétlenkedsz azzal a lurkóval? – sóhajtott fel Lida, Eliára hagyva a hálás feladatot, hogy mindenkinek szedjen a lábasban fortyogó levesből. Aztán minden további szó nélkül kikapta a kanalat és a tálat Yuuri kezéből, majd elkezdett szórakozni a kanállal. – Grr, itt jön a homoki medve, engedd be a fészkébe…  
Yuuri döbbenten szemlélte a jelenetet, s már épp azon volt, hogy véget vessen a kísérletnek, mikor Mika úgy döntött, hogy ideje hisztizni.   
\- Mika – próbálta magára vonni a kicsi figyelmét Yuuri, de az csak krokodilkönnyeket potyogtatott, majd hangosan bömbölni kezdett. Egészen addig, amíg egy kanál nem landolt a szájában.  
  
A hirtelen támadt csöndre a cirkuszosok érdeklődve figyeltek fel, kíváncsian nézve, mi fog történni. A harmincas éveiben járó nő hümmögve figyelte tette következményeit, Mika annyira megdöbbent a kanáltól a szájában, hogy még a könnyezéssel is felhagyott, Yuuri pedig elhűlten nézett fiára.   
\- Hogy tehetted ezt?! – fakadt ki végül, kikapva a tálat Lida kezéből, majd óvatosan kihúzva a kanalat a fia szájából. – És ha megfullad?  
\- Egy próbát megért – vont vállat a nő, aki úgy érezte, Yuuri egy kissé felfújta a dolgot.  
\- Mit?! – akadt ki még jobban a feketeség, aztán kétségbeesetten próbálta megvizsgálni Mikát, hogy minden rendben volt-e, nem nyelt-e félre, nem esett-e semmi bántódása.  
Mika végül csak megnyalta a száját, aztán lelkesen kezdte nyújtogatni a kezét a tál után, miközben valamit nagyon magyarázott, ám Yuuri továbbra sem értette a gügyögését.  
\- Hah, ízlik neki – jelentette ki diadalittasan Lida. Feltehetőleg Yuuri is értékelte volna ezt a pozitív fejleményt, ha jelen pillanatban nem akarta volna egy kondér levesben megfojtani a nőt.  
Egy óra elteltével azonban megállapíthatóvá vált, hogy a reggelit mindenki sikeresen túlélte. Ezt követően együttes erővel lebontották a sátrakat, aztán felpakoltak a szekerekre.  
  
\- Ej, akkor tájékozódjunk a nap irányából – vetette fel a piros turbánt viselő, fehér kecskeszakállas férfi, akit Yuuri Anriként ismert.  
\- Hogyisne – hördült fel a kucsmás alak, aki egyszer se volt hajlandó bemutatkozni.   
\- Történt valami? – érdeklődött a démon, miközben igyekezett meggátolni, hogy Mika leüljön a mindinkább forróbbá váló homokban.  
\- Tönkrement a tájolónk – vakarta a fejét a kucsmás alak. – Ekkora sebességgel beletelik még pár napba, mire Shin Makokuba érhetünk, ha meg eltévedünk…  
\- Elfogyhat az élelmünk – fejezte be Jan, aki eddig némán hallgatta a két férfi közötti párbeszédet, de Yuuri feltűnésére érdeklődőbbé vált.  
\- Öhm – kutakodott a zsebében Yuuri egy kicsit, mire megtalálta a keresett tárgyat. – Van egy régi iránytűm, ha ez esetleg segítségükre lehet – ajánlotta fel tenyerén az ócska kis szerkezetet Anrinak, aki némi mérlegelést követően elfogadta azt.  
\- Milyen szerencse, hogy összeszedtünk titeket – kacsintott a démonra Jan, mire az nyomban zavarba jött, vetett a férfira egy erőltetett mosolyt, aztán olyan gyorsan tűnt el a legközelebbi szekéren, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Még az sem zavarta, hogy azzal a szekérrel szállították a különféle állatokat, amelyek aztán felléptek a porondon. Sőt, még az se zavarta különösebben, hogy a cirkusz kecskéje két órán át rágcsálta a köpenyét, mire hajlandó volt békén hagyni őt.

*

Yuuri üdvrivalgásra ébredt, ami felettébb szokatlan volt, így zavartan tekintett körbe a lemenő nap fényében úszó szekéren. Napok óta utaztak együtt a cirkusszal, s jóllehet általában ez idő tájt vertek sátrat, ennyire még sosem hallotta vigadni a társaságot. Azonban amint megálltak és leszálltak a szekérről, megértette mi történt.  
Megérkeztek Shin Makokuba.  
A díszes társaság egy kis falu szélén állt meg, és menten hozzáláttak a kipakoláshoz. Ezúttal azonban nem csupán a hálósátrak kerültek elő, hanem egy piros-fehér csíkos, sok darabból álló lepel is.  
\- Tessék – nyomott Yuuri kezébe egy kalapácsot Lida, majd átvette tőle Mikát. – Tedd magad hasznossá – vigyorgott a fiatalra, legalább megközelítőleg úgy téve, mintha elhitte volna, hogy Yuuri fiú volt.  
 _Remek, akkor bezzeg elhiszik, hogy fiú vagyok, amikor nekik kényelmes_ – zsörtölődött magában a démon, de oda sietett segíteni az egyik férfinak, aki épp egy cölöpöt próbált leszúrni a földbe.  
A hatalmas sátor felállítása kétszer annyi időt vett igénybe, mint a kisebbeké együttvéve, és mire eljutottak odáig, hogy elrendezzék a porondot, a nézőteret és a hálósátrakat is, addigra Yuuri igazán nem utasított volna vissza egy habfürdőt. Épp egy pohár vizet húzott le, mikor arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki a köpenyét húzogatta.  
\- Hm? – pillantott le csodálkozva a földre, ahonnan egy talán öt éves, szőke kislány nézett fel rá.  
\- Katonák vagytok? Megint meg fogtok támadni minket? – kérdezte nagy szemekkel, mire a volt démonkirály szíve összeszorult és leguggolt elé, hogy egy szinten legyen a tekintetük.  
\- Nem vagyunk katonák, ez egy cirkusz – mosolygott kedvesen a gyerekre.  
  
\- Fekete a szemed! – ámult el a kislány, mire Yuuri biccentett egyet, majd a szájához emelte mutatóujját. – Te vagy a démonkirály? – tátotta el a száját még jobban.  
\- Pszt, épp egy nagyon titkos küldetésen vagyok – suttogta a volt Maou, hátha egy kis játékkal hallgatásra bírhatja a kislányt.  
\- Küldetésen? – suttogta vissza a gyerek.  
\- Az a feladatom, hogy felderítsem a határ menti falvak helyzetét – próbált előrukkolni valami hihetővel.  
\- Megkaptad a leveleket! – örvendezett a kislány, mire a feketeség igyekezett palástolni döbbenetét.  
\- Te írtad őket? – érdeklődött Yuuri csendesen, bár fogalma sem volt róla, miféle levelekről beszéltek.  
\- Ühüm, az iskolában! – lelkendezett tovább a gyermek. – A többiekkel együtt, az őrjáraton lévő katonák el is vitték neked a fővárosba.  
Az, hogy Yuuri rosszul érezte magát a hallottak miatt, nem volt kifejezés. Gyűlölte magát, amiért hazudott egy kislánynak arról, hogy ő a démonkirály, ugyanakkor felfogni se tudta, hogy mi folyhatott éppen Shin Makokuban. Célba értek egyáltalán a levelek? Elolvasta őket egyáltalán valaki? Miért nem védi ezt a falut senki, ha még segítséget is kértek a királytól?  
\- Ne aggódj – erőltetett mosolyt végül az arcára -, ha bármi történne, megvédünk titeket.  
  
A kijelentése olyan kitörő lelkesedést váltott ki a gyermekből, hogy még Lida is odasétált hozzájuk.  
\- Bizony, ez egy cirkusz. Szólj a szüleidnek, hogy holnap gyertek el az előadásunkra! – közölte a kislánnyal boldogan, aki csak biccentett egyet, aztán mutatóujját az ajkához emelve pisszegett egyet Yuurinak, majd visszafutott a távolban feltűnő szüleihez, akik őt keresték.  
A pisszegésre a volt Maou csak kuncogott egyet, majd felállt és visszavette kisfiát a nőtől, aki erre lebiggyesztette az ajkát.  
\- Mikor már olyan jól kijöttünk…  
\- Sajnálom, de ideje fürdeni – nevetgélt Yuuri, aztán a közeli folyóhoz sétált a kicsivel, hogy a többiek figyelő tekintetétől egy kissé távolabbra eső részen lemoshassák magukról a több napos port.  
Estére olyan vidám hangulat kerekedett a cirkuszosok között, hogy egyesek rázendítettek, mások pedig táncra perdültek. Yuuri nevetve figyelte a vidám társaságot, miközben kezével támaszt nyújtva Mikának próbálta rávenni, hogy tegyen pár lépést.  
\- Hát nem egy cukorfalat? – gügyögött a kicsinek Lida, akire Yuuri csak vetett egy lapos pillantást. A kanalas incidens nem múlt el nyomtalanul. Még akkor sem, ha Lidának köszönhette, hogy több pelenkának való anyagra is szert tett, így többé nem okozott gondot neki, hogy szükség esetén pelenkát cseréljen kisfián.   
  
Ám amilyen hirtelen támadt a jó hangulat, olyan gyorsan véget is ért, amikor sikoltozásra lettek figyelmesek.  
\- Mi történik abban a faluban? – állt fel a földről Elia a homlokát ráncolva, hogy jobban lássa, mi történt arrafelé.  
\- Az füst? – hunyorgott Jan, mivel a sötét égnek köszönhetően nehezen volt kivehető a gomolygó füstfelhő.  
\- Biztosan tűz van – szökkent talpra a kucsmás alak, aki sportot űzött abból, hogy szándékosan nem mutatkozott be Yuurinak. Ennek hallatára a férfiak többsége a falu felé vette az irányt, hogy a lakók segítségére siessenek.  
\- Lida – fordult a nő felé ekkor Yuuri. – Kérlek, vigyázz egy kicsit Mikára!  
\- Mire készülsz? – kérdezte gyanakodva a nő, aki továbbra se nézett ki túl sok erőt a fiúból, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha a forrófejűsége miatt történne vele valami, a gyermeke árván maradna. A feketeség azonban nem válaszolt, inkább futni kezdett a többiek után, s hiába kiabált utána Lida. - Mindkét szülőd ilyen makacs volt? – vonta magához a gyermeket, mikor az megindult volna az apja után.   
A falu több háza is lángokban állt már, mire Yuuri a többiekhez hasonló módon a főtérre ért. A lakosok sikoltozva menekültek a támadók elől, akiknek jól láthatóan nem a fosztogatás volt a céljuk.  
\- Kölyök, fedezékbe! – ripakodott rá a háttérből Anri, aki egy hordó mögött lelt menedékre. Olybá tűnt, a cirkuszosok hiába siettek a falusiak segítségére, hiszen nem csupán egyszerű tűzről volt szó.  
  
A volt démonkirály dermedten állt a tér közepén, alig akart hinni a szemének. Azt ígérte a népének, hogy békét fog teremteni és nem kell többet harcolniuk. S habár ő maga már nem volt az uralkodójuk, ezt mégse nézhette tétlenül.  
\- Yuuri! – indult meg a fiatal felé most már Jan, de annak testéből hirtelen kék fény kezdett áradni, lehullott róla csuklyája, és fekete haja vállig érő hosszúságúra nőtt. Félelmetes mennyiségű maryokuja szemmel láthatóan körülötte keringett, de ki-kicsapongott, és egy ilyen alkalommal hátra taszította a közeledő Jant is.  
\- A démonkirály! – kiáltott fel ekkor nem messze tőlük az este látott szőke kislány boldogan, de szülei azon nyomban maguk mögé rejtették, még ha ámulattal is szemlélték a Maou-t.  
Mindeközben az eddig tiszta égboltot sötét felhők lepték el, amelyekből csakhamar záporozni kezdett az eső.   
\- Tűnjünk innen – indítványozta az egyik elkövető, egy erős rúgással ösztökélve arra lovát, hogy kezdjen vágtába. Az állat azonban megrémült, mikor a semmiből váratlanul szembe találta magát egy vízoszloppal, és levetette hátáról lovasát. A tettestársak se jártak azonban jobban, egymás után repültek le lovaikról, akik pedig el se jutottak odáig, hogy felszálljanak rájuk, azokat egy-egy vízsugárral béklyózták meg. Ezalatt a démonkirály csendesen állt a tér közepén, mindössze egy-egy könnyed mozdulattal irányítva rettentő vízsárkányait.  
\- Ártatlanokra mertek támadni, elpusztítva otthonaikat holmi kedvtelésből – kezdte szokásos beszédét a Maou mély hangon, miközben sárkányai egy kupacba gyűjtötték a jajveszékelő bűnösöket. – Rendszeresen megkeserítitek a falusiak életét, és mindezt miért?  
  
\- Utasítottak minket! – kiabálta kétségbeesetten az egyik tettes, akinek szeméből sütött az abszolút rémület.  
\- Kicsoda? – kérdezte ridegen a Maou, s mivel választ nem kapott, egy újabb sárkánnyal szorította össze a bűnösöket.  
\- Kis-Shimaron uralkodója! – adta meg a választ egy másik, aki immár hisztérikussá vált.  
\- Értem – lazított a szorításon a Maou. – Eme szörnyűséget azonban ti követtétek el, megbocsáthatatlan tettetek révén ártatlan személyek számára hoztatok szenvedést, így végezni fogok veletek. Legyen igazság! – jelentette ki hidegen, összeszűkített, sötét tekintetével szinte felnyársalva a bűnösöket, akik feje fölött egy kupacba gyűltek a vízsárkányok, majd minden könyörgésük ellenére rájuk zúdult az óriási mennyiségű víz.  
A házakat pusztító lángtenger mostanra kialudt, csendesen füstölögve jelezve a rémes eseményt. A veszély elhárulását látva a falusiak örömujjongásban törtek ki, majd összegyűjtöttek annyi kötelet, amennyit csak tudtak, hogy az eszméletüket vesztett támadókat megkötözzék. A Maou utasításának megfelelően pedig holnap reggel az első dolguk lesz a hatóságok kezére adni őket, hogy meglakoljanak tetteikért.  
A fekete hajú uralkodó körül lassan alábbhagyott, majd abbamaradt a maryoku keringése, a haja ismét rövidebb lett, aztán lehunyta szemeit, majd egyszerűen csak összerogyott.

*

Mire Yuuri ismét kinyitotta a szemeit, már csak sötétséget látott. Mindenhol csend honolt, és biztos volt benne, hogy a főtér még csak kövezett sem volt, nem hogy deszkákkal borított.  
\- Hol vagyok? – ült fel lassan, óvatosan próbálva kitapogatni környezetét, hogy megállapíthassa, hova került. – Mika? Mika, hol vagy? – szólongatta kisfiát, de nem kapott választ.  
Megpróbált felállni, ám beverte a fejét, hát térdre ereszkedve próbált előre jutni, csakhogy úgy is beverte a fejét. Ahogy kezeivel végigtapogatta a terepet, hamar rájött azonban a szörnyű igazságra.   
Már meg sem lepődött, amikor az álmából felvert goala rámordult a szomszédos ketrecből, hiszen őt is bezárták a ketrecek egyikébe, akárcsak egy cirkuszi állatot.  
Dühében a rácsokat rángatta, de mindhiába, precíz és stabil ketrecbe zárták.  
Kisvártatva azonban felhagyott a hasztalan harccal, és lassan a goala is ismét álomba szenderült. Yuuri már épp kezdett volna teljes önsajnálatba merülni, amikor halk neszezésre lett figyelmes. Állt valaki a szekér bejáratában, és az a valaki el is húzta a lepelt.  
Yuuri kissé hunyorogva igyekezett kivenni a sötét alakot, akiről megállapította ugyan, hogy férfi lehet és valamiféle kalapot viselt, de nem látta az arcát, és szörnyű balsejtelem fogta el, hogy mit akarhatott itt éjszaka. Heves szívverésén pedig vajmi keveset segített, mikor még ketten tűntek fel a férfi alakja mellett.

 


	3. Shin Makoku királya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Emlékezzen a fájdalomra, hogy elvették a legnagyobb kincsét. Megfosztották a lehetőségtől, hogy közösen neveljék fel a lányukat, nem igaz? Szívtelenül az elutasításokkal teli, szürke hétköznapokba taszították. Érezze, ahogy lelkében tombolni kezd a vihar. Engedje szabadjára… Hadd érezze meg Shin Makoku a Maou bosszúját!”

Az emberek hevesen dobogó paták hangjára lettek figyelmesek, és úgy tűnt, a lovasok lassítani sem fognak, hát ahányan voltak, annyi felé szaladtak. A falu főterére érkezve azonban a lovasok váratlanul megtorpantak, és kutató tekintettel pásztázták végig a terepet.  
Végül egy barna hajú férfi leszállt hátasáról, és a falu kovácsa felé vette az irányt.  
\- Miben állhatok szolgálatára? – húzta ki magát a kovács.  
\- Mondja, mi történt a faluban? Tűz ütött ki? – érdeklődött csendesen.  
\- Úgy bizony! Két nappal ezelőtt megtámadtak minket a bitangok – köpött egyet oldalra mérgesen.  
\- De jól megkapták – kotyogott közbe az inasa a válla mögül. – A Maou egymaga legyőzte őket!  
\- Elhallgass, te! – kólintotta fejbe a szerencsétlen inast hatalmas tenyerével. Pimaszságáért kapott is volna még egyet, ha oda nem ér hozzájuk egy fehér lovon ülő szőke fiatal.  
\- Felelj, láttad Őfelsége Yuurit? – nézett szúrós zöld tekintettel a kovácsra, aki erre csak a fejét vakarta.  
\- Mind láttuk őt – vont vállat, mintha mi sem lett volna természetesebb. – Ottan állt a tér közepén, esővel eloltotta a tüzet, a gaztevőket meg vízi kígyókkal megkötözte.  
\- Sárkányok voltak! – szúrta közbe az inas, de már menekült is, nehogy még egy tasli boldog tulajdonosává váljon.  
\- Egyezik a történet a szomszédos város hatóságán hallottakkal – közölte Conrad az öccsével, miközben visszafelé tartottak a csapatukhoz. Wolfram nem értette ugyan, miért volt szükség rá, de nem szólt semmit, mikor Lord Weller egy-egy aranypénzzel jutalmazta meg a kovácsot és inasát.  
  
\- Szóval tudjuk, hogy Yuuri itt volt, de azt nem, hova tűnt – mérgelődött Wolfram, miközben tovább fürkészte a környéket, akárha valamelyik házban rejtegették volna a démonkirályt.  
\- Nem teljesen – mosolygott a fiatal démonra Conrad azzal a gyanús mosolyával, ami mindig rossz előérzetet keltett Wolframban.  
Nem sokkal később pedig a szőke démon gyanúja beigazolódni látszott.  
\- Beszélj, amíg van lehetőséged rá – szegezte kardját az egyik katona egy furcsa kalapos férfi mellkasának, mire az még jobban verejtékezni kezdett.  
\- Hol van Őfelsége? – kérdezte lováról Lord Weller felettébb nyugodtan.  
\- Nem tudom – szedte szaggatottan a levegőt a férfi. – Nem találkoztunk a démonok új uralkodójával! – bizonygatta korábbi állításait, miközben társai félkörben állva, némán figyelték a vallatást.  
\- A faluban azt mondták, hogy a cirkuszosok vitték el Yuurit, ne húzd az időnket! – rivallt rá Wolfram, mikor megunta a katonái szerencsétlenkedését.  
A név hallatára azonban a férfi csak sápadtabb lett.  
\- Yuurit keresik? – lépett előre a társulatból egy harmincas éveiben járó nő.  
\- Ő lemondott a trónról, nem lehet a démonkirály – vetette ellen a férfi, akit még mindig sakkban tartottak a karddal.  
\- Ugyan, Jan – legyintett Lida. – Ki más lenne a király, ha nem ő?  
\- Már elment innen – közölte Wolframmal flegmán egy fiatal nő, aki megunta a sok fölösleges fecsegést.  
  
\- Ne fecsegj nekik, Elia! – ripakodott rá Jan. – Nem tudhatod, mit akarhatnak tőle. Bérgyilkosok is lehetnek.  
\- Badarságokat hordasz össze – horkantott ekkor Anri. – A vak is láthatja, hogy ő Lord Vakarcs.  
\- A kicsoda? – pislogott Elia meglepetten, miközben Wolfram feje gyanúsan vörösödni kezdett, és háborgó zöld tekintete mindinkább fenyegetőbbé vált. Lord Weller és öccse emberei nem mertek megfordulni, félő volt, hogy esetleg elnevetnék magukat. – Nem is vakarcs, nézd meg, mekkora lova van.  
\- Hát benne volt a Napi Démonpletykában – húzta elő az újságot a zsebéből Anri. – Lord Vakarcssága esélyeit latolgatja Őfelségénél, még kép is van róla – mutatta fel az újság címlapját, amelyen egy szőke loknis pálcika alak fejéből sötét, füstölgő csíkok vezettek ki.  
Ez volt a kegyelemdöfés.  
Lord Weller és a kék ruhás katonák nevetésben törtek ki, miközben Wolfram nem győzött ordítozni az arcátlan cirkuszosokkal, akik így meg merték szégyeníteni a csapata előtt. Szegény külföldiek mit sem értettek az egészből, hiszen nem tudhatták, hogy az általuk megvásárolt és követett pletykalap korántsem volt megbízható. Inkább szolgálta a királyi udvar kiparodizálását, mintsem a tények közlését.  
  
\- Ugyan milyen esélye lenne Yuurinál? – horkantott szkeptikusan Jan.  
\- Lord Va… - kezdte volna az egyik nevető katona, majd megköszörülte a torkát, és ezúttal komolyabb hangon, újból kísérletet tett a szóhoz jutásra. – Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld hivatalosan is Őfelsége Yuuri jegyese.  
\- Komolyan? – csodálkozott el Lida. – Nem néztem volna ki a kölyökből.  
\- Én azt se, hogy király – füttyentett a kucsmás férfi.  
\- Rodolfo, te abban se hittél, hogy a világ lapos – forgatta szemeit Elia.  
\- A világnak sajt alakja van, én mondom! – vágta földhöz a kucsmáját mérgében Rodolfo, akinek társai nem átallottak jót nevetni rajta. – Mit nevettek? Nem olyan kocka, hanem gurulós sajt alakú!  
\- A bolygónknak nincs sajt alakja és nem lapos – masszírozta a halántékát Wolfram.  
\- Már megbocsásson uraságod, de ha a világ nem lenne lapos, nem lehetne térképet készíteni róla – vetette ellen Elia.  
\- Nyomós érv, Wolfram – mosolygott öccsére Conrad kedélyesen.  
\- Weller, legalább ne buzdítsd őket tovább! – mérgelődött a szőkeség. – Náluk még Yuuri is többet tud a világunkról.  
\- Nézd a jó oldalát, Wolfram – mosolygott elégedetten Lord Weller. – Ha a bolygónknak gurulós sajt alakja is van, a pletykalapok legalább még Yuuri távollétében is összeboronáltak titeket.  
  
\- Yuurival nem szorulunk holmi újságrovatok hamis hírveréseire! – csattant fel Wolfram a türelmét vesztve. Meg akarta találni Yuurit, a saját szemével akarta látni, hogy nem esett bántódása, és nem akarta idióták röhögcsélését hallgatni.  
\- Hogyne – gúnyolódott Jan, akiben egyre keserűbb szájízt hagyott az új fejlemény, miszerint a fekete hajú démonnak jegyese volt. – Nyilván ezért született törvénytelen gyereke valaki mástól, és ezért menekült el vele Sveleráig és vissza.  
Jan megjegyzése azonban nem azt a hatást váltotta ki a jelenlévőkből, mint amire a férfi eredetileg számított. A puszta gondolatra ugyanis, hogy a Nagy Démonkirályság jogos uralkodójának törvénytelen gyereke született, aki feltehetőleg ráadásul a trón várományosa is lesz majd, megfagyasztotta a légkört.  
Egy idegen országban sosem volt célszerű az uralkodói családot sértegetni, de egyenesen megkérdőjelezni az uralkodó jó hírét, már szinte büntetésért kiáltott.  
\- Őfelsége gyermeke nem törvénytelen – jelentette be Lord Weller kimért, nyugodt hangon, mielőtt Wolfram robbanhatott volna. – Sajnálatos módon a gyermek édesanyja életét veszítette, mielőtt Shin Makoku törvényei szerint királynővé koronázhatták volna, de ebből még nem következik egyenesen, hogy ne léptek volna frigyre.  
\- Miért nem hallott senki a házasságról? – bukott ki a kérdés Wolfram egyik emberéből.  
\- A felesége halála még Őfelsége Yuuri trónra lépése előtt történt – préselte ki magából Lord von Bielefeld.  
  
\- Őfelsége nem volt még túl fiatal akkor? Hisz’ még most is az – bukott ki egy másik emberéből, mire Wolfram hozzávágta a kulacsát.  
\- Démon létedre ilyet mersz kérdezni?!  
\- Elnézést kérek, excellenciás uram – hajtott fejet a nemes előtt, mire az csak fújt egyet.  
Még a démonok szemével mérve se lehetett kérdéses, hogy Yuuri tizenöt évesen távolról sem állt készen egy házasságra. Azonban az is tény volt, hogy a démonkirály már nem tartózkodott a világukban, amikor betöltötte a tizenhatodik életévét, így a szokásos ceremóniát se tarthatták meg, amelyen fogadalmat tett volna az életcéljára vonatkozóan. Az udvarnak volt hát annyi előnye, hogy megcáfolhatta a híreket, miszerint a démonkirály csak tizenöt éves volt, amikor trónra lépett. Nem kis hírverésükbe kerül majd ugyan, de nem volt lehetetlen. Egy nyolcvan éves démon kiházasítása pedig manapság sem volt olyan ritka.  
\- Hol van tehát Őfelsége Yuuri? – tért vissza eredeti témájukhoz Lord von Bielefeld.  
\- Azt hiszem, a főváros felé tarthatnak – felelt egy rövidebb csendet követően Lida.  
\- Nem árulta el az úti céljukat – erősítette meg Anri.  
\- Köszönjük – biccentett feléjük Conrad, mert nem különösebben bízott abban, hogy Wolfram bármi kedveset ki tudna préselni magából a jelen körülmények között. Mégis, a tudat, hogy most értek ide a fővárosból, mégsem futottak össze Yuurival, elég elkeserítő és nyugtalanító volt.

*

Shin Makoku huszonhetedik démonkirálya halálosan fáradtan vonszolta magát előre. Képzelődött volna, vagy tényleg kezdett lehűlni a levegő? Milyen évszak lehetett, tavasz? Nem, az itt rendszerint hűvösebb szokott lenni, mint a Földön, de az elmúlt napokban melegebb volt annál. Talán nyár eleje lehetett, de akkor miért nem inkább melegedett az idő?  
\- Túlkomplikálom, nem igaz, Mika? – nézett le a karjaiban csendesen pihenő gyermekre, de meg kellett állapítania, hogy az alszik. – Hol lehetünk? – suttogta maga elé a tőle telhető leghalkabban. Mindhiába, hiszen választ senkitől se kaphatott, emberi lényt pedig az elmúlt két napban egyáltalán nem látott.  
Hálás volt persze, amiért Elia, Lida és Anri kiszabadította a ketrecből, de továbbra sem értette, eleve hogyan zárhatták be oda? Persze, Jan utasítására cselekedtek, akiről kiderült, hogy gyakorlatilag a cirkusz alapítója volt, de akkor is… Bazári majmot akart csinálni a volt démonkirályból és annak fiából. Azon túlmenően, hogy ez megbocsáthatatlan tettnek számított, rémisztően őrült ötletnek tűnt. Hiszen hogyan úszhatták volna meg mindezt pont a Nagy Démonkirályságban?  
Szerencsére akadtak még olyanok a cirkuszban, akiknek helyén volt a szívük – még ha Elia részvétele a mentőakcióban abszolút meg is lepte Yuurit -, így megmentették őt és a fiát. Sőt, élelmet is csomagoltak nekik, aztán útba is igazították őket.  
  
Ennyi volt, Yuuri lábai eddig bírták a szolgálatot, egyszer csak kicsúsztak alóla, és ő a földön ülve találta magát. Megnyugodva konstatálta azonban, hogy kisfia továbbra is az igazak álmát aludta. Legalább egyiküknek volt rá esélye, ha már a másik éjjel-nappal az utat rótta, amelyről egyszer sem tért le.  
Yuuri jelenleg semmire sem vágyott jobban, minthogy lefeküdhessen aludni. A maryokuja használata jobban kimerítette, mint valaha, a menekülés miatt pedig esélye sem volt rápihenni.  
\- _Átlépted a racionális határt, túl sok maryokut használtál._  
\- Nem tudtam irányítani… Mit tehettem volna? – mormogta maga elé, miközben le-lecsukódtak a szemei.  
\- _Kitartás, most nem adhatod fel. Lóháton vágtatva három nap alatt a központban lennél._  
Yuuri szorosabban ölelte magához Mikát, miközben lassan hátradőlt. Mozdulni se bírt, jóllehet tudta, az út szélén nem lenne szabad lefeküdnie, de annyira fáradt volt, és senki se volt a környéken.  
Talán tényleg hibázott. Meglehet, még egyáltalán nem lett volna szabad maryokut használnia azok után, amennyit kiszívott belőle az alternatív világba vezető út.  
\- _Yuuri!_  
Ahogy a földön feküdt, szinte érezte, ahogy kiszállt az erő a testéből, mégis tehetetlenül hevert tovább, és hagyta, hogy álomba merítse az a hívogató, sötét mélység.  
\- Sajnálom… Julia kisasszony…

*

\- Így van, Felség – húzta mosolyra a száját az ezüstszőke hajú férfi, miközben elégedetten ült székében. A sötét helyiség falai csak úgy ontották magukból a hideget, az üvegpadlót pedig hátborzongató kék fénnyel borította be a terem közepén lebegő jósgömb. – Hajtsa álomra a fejét, hagyja hátra azt a rideg világot.  
A gömbben gomolygó fehér ködből élesen kiemelkedett a kép, ahogy a volt démonkirály az igazak álmát alussza gyermekével.  
\- Emlékezzen a keserűségre és csalódottságra, amelynek az alattvalói tették ki. Miután elvégezte a munka oroszlán részét, mindentől megfosztották. Elvették a koronáját, a kardját, a birodalmát… nincstelen maradt egy mágia nélküli világban – susogta a gömbnek negédesen, akárha Yuuri valóban hallhatta volna. – Emlékezzen a fájdalomra, hogy elvették a legnagyobb kincsét. Megfosztották a lehetőségtől, hogy közösen neveljék fel a lányukat, nem igaz? Szívtelenül az elutasításokkal teli, szürke hétköznapokba taszították. Érezze, ahogy lelkében tombolni kezd a vihar – biztatta Yuuri eszméletlen alakját fellelkesülve. – Engedje szabadjára… Hadd érezze meg Shin Makoku a Maou bosszúját! – kiáltotta lelkesen, s hangjától csak úgy visszhangzott a sötét terem.

*

\- Ulrike, hogy lehet, hogy még mindig nem találod, Yuurit?! – rúgott az oszlopba mérgében Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Legbelül tudta, hogy az efféle viselkedés nem volt nemeshez illő cselekedet, kiváltképpen Shinou templomában nem, de már a legkevésbé sem érdekelte.  
\- Lehetséges, hogy Őfelsége nem kívánja, hogy megtaláljuk – hunyta le a szemét a parányi papnő.  
\- Tessék? – lepődött meg Conrad Weller, aki mindenre gondolt volna, csupán erre nem. Hiszen milyen sérelme lehetne Yuurinak velük szemben, amiért látni sem bírja őket? Sőt, amiért elrejtőzne?  
\- Shibuya feltehetőleg rendelkezik azzal a képességgel, hogy elrejtse a maryokuját – igazította meg a szemüvegét a Nagy Bölcs. – Akár tudat alatt is képes lehet rá, ami nem lenne meglepő, mivel üldözték.  
\- Eminenciád lát rá bármilyen esélyt, hogy gyorsabban megtaláljuk Őfelségét?  
\- Sajnálom, Lord Weller – csóválta meg a fejét Murata.  
\- Már két hete annak, hogy Yuurit utoljára látták! – forrongott Wolfram. – Az a nyápic még a saját kastélyában is eltéved, nemhogy a királyságában. Sose fektetett bele energiát, hogy jobban megismerje a földrajzot és a városokat, na meg…  
  
Mialatt a szőke démon elmerült a mérgelődésben, a Nagy Bölcs észrevétlenül elhagyta a helyiséget. Aggasztotta az időjárásban bekövetkezett furcsa változások sora… A hirtelen támadt forgószél a déli tartományokban, amely épp olyan gyorsan és érthetetlenül tűnt el, ahogy megjelent. Aztán a három napon át tartó, gyászos eső, majd a szárazság, ami hamar gátat szabott a kiáradt folyókból megindult árvíznek. Ma reggel pedig olyan vastag köd támadt, hogy az emberek az orrukig sem láttak, s noha a köd lassan szertefoszlott, kint mínuszok röpködtek, holott nyár vége volt.  
A fekete hajú fiatal lassan kiért az udvarra, ahol meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy sűrű pelyhekben hullott a hó. Mit sem törődve azzal, hogy a pelyhek a szemüvegére tapadtak, nedves nyomokat hagyva maguk után, felnézett az égre, és igyekezett lenyugtatni cikázó gondolatait.  
  
Jó hírnek számított, hogy Yuuriék az országban voltak, az azonban már sokkal kevésbé tetszett neki, hogy Yuuri démoni mágiát használt azok után, hogy mennyire kimerítette a két világ közötti kapunyitás. És akkor itt volt a katasztrofális időjárás kérdése is…  
\- Pár órája kezdett havazni – tájékoztatta Josak, aki az egyik oszlopnak dőlve várakozott, hogy tudomást szerezhessen az esetleges új fejleményekről. A küldetése félbeszakadt azt követően, hogy kiderült, a démonkirály már Shin Makokuban volt. – Eminenciád nem gondolja, hogy Őfelsége üldözői átjutottak volna a mi világunkba, ugye?  
\- Már korántsem vagyok biztos benne, Josak – masszírozta a halántékát Murata. – És nehéz eldönteni, hogy az lenne-e a rosszabb helyzet.  
A vörös hajú démon kérdőn nézett a Nagy Bölcsre, ám az a gondolataiba merült, és jelét sem adta annak, hogy hajlandó lenne tovább figyelni a másikra. Josak már jól tudta, mit jelentett ez. Amint a Kapitány és Lord Vakarcs kijönnek a szentélyből, a dupla fekete azt kéri majd, hadd tartson velük, a kastélyba érve pedig beveti majd magát a könyvtárba, hogy századszorra is nem létező válaszok után kutasson a könyvtárban.

*

_Yuuri tágra nyílt pupillákkal nézett a három alakra. Aztán ismerős gügyögést hallott a jobb oldalon álló személy felől, így megpróbált csak arra összpontosítani, hogy felismerje az adott személyt._  
_\- Helyes, végre szíveskedtél felébredni – szólalt meg Anri, aki középen állt, majd meggyújtott egy lámpást. A hirtelen támadt fénynél végre kivehetővé vált Lida és Elia arca is._  
_\- Órákra kiütötted magad – közölte vele Lida, aki Mikát tartotta a karjaiban._  
_\- Jan megőrült, fel akar léptetni a cirkuszunkban egy démont – közölte Elia megvetően. – Nincs szükségünk a trükkjeidre ahhoz, hogy sikeresek legyünk._  
_\- Elhallgass, te lány – csettintett egyet a nyelvével Anri, majd Yuuri ketrece mellé rakta a lámpást, és hozzálátott, hogy kinyissa az ajtót._  
_\- Miért segítetek? – bukott ki a kérdés Yuuriból._  
  
_\- Miért, nem segítettünk titeket az első perctől fogva? – kérdezte Elia szkeptikusan._  
_\- Igaza van, ha nem szedtünk volna fel titeket a sivatagban, még mindig ott sétálgatnátok – vont vállat Lida, és a feketeség kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy igazuk volt._  
_\- Úgy értem, hogy ha engedtétek, hogy bezárjon, akkor minek engedtek el most? – faggatta tovább őket Yuuri. Szeretett volna megbízni bennük, de a történtekre való tekintettel nehezen vitte rá a lélek._  
_\- Nincs halálvágyunk – nyújtott át egy tarisznyát Elia a démonnak, mikor az hajlandó volt kimászni a ketrecből._  
_\- Nem lenne életbiztosítás cirkuszi majomként parádéztatni a démonkirályt – indokolta meg Anri Yuuri hitetlenkedő pillantását látva, mire a fekete hajú átvette tőle a tarisznyát és lemászott a szekérről._  
_\- Tessék – adta át neki az „aput” kántáló Mikát is Lida, mire Yuuri hálásan biccentett neki._  
_\- Most pedig meneküljön, Felség – közölte Anri szárazon. – Jusson minél messzebbre, mire feljön a nap._  
  
\- Felség? Felség, ébren van? – szólongatta egy lágy hang, mire a fekete szempillák lassan megrezdültek.  
\- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte rekedten, lassan nyitogatva éjfekete szemeit.  
\- Megint elfelejtette? – horkantott valaki szarkasztikusan a másik oldalán, de még kissé homályos volt a látása ahhoz, hogy ráismerjen, ki is volt az.  
\- Seraphine, Őfelsége napokig magas lázzal küzdött – rótta meg kedvesen az a személy, aki korábban oly kedvesen szólongatta.  
\- Ondine? – csodálkozott rá Yuuri a mellette térdelő orákulumra.  
\- Shinou-nak hála, hogy lement a láza és felébredt – biccentett Ondine.  
\- Az őrök találtak Felségedre az út szélén – közölte a száraz tényeket Seraphine.  
\- Hol van Mika? – kérdezte a feketeség, aki rémülettől vezérelve gyorsan akart felülni, de megszédült és kissé visszahanyatlott.  
\- Itt van – mutatott maga mögé Ondine, ahol egy fából készült kiságyban hevert a gyermek.  
\- Csak akkor nem sírt, ha a közelében maradhatott – magyarázta Seraphine.  
\- Felség, megkérdezhetem, hány év telt el, amíg a másik világban tartózkodott? – érdeklődött Ondine továbbra is alázatos hangon.  
\- Tizennégy – heveredett vissza Yuuri kissé nyugodtabban. – Gondolom, itt is? Tényleg, ki lett az új démonkirály? – nézett hol az egyik nővérre, hol a másikra, mialatt azok váltottak egy jelentőségteljes pillantást.  
  
\- A Soushu felett aratott győzelme mindössze egy éve történt – közölte Ondine szelíden. – Még mindig Felséged a Maou, nem választottak új királyt.  
\- Őfelsége Shinou visszatért a templomába, de nem volt hajlandó új uralkodót választani – folytatta Seraphine.  
\- Az egész ország örvendeni fog, ha megtudja, hogy visszatért.  
\- Hogy? – suttogta maga elé Yuuri megrökönyödve, lassú pislogásokkal illetve a plafont.  
Tizennégy évet szenvedett a Földön, néha már-már az őrület szélén állt, amiért hiába bírt hatalmas erővel, képtelen volt akár egy parányi rést is nyitni a két világ között. Megpróbált továbblépni, tényleg, de amint sikerült volna, rémálmok törtek rá a sötét árnyakkal sújtott királyságáról. Éveken át gyötörte bűntudat Wolfram miatt, akitől képtelen volt becsülettel elbúcsúzni, és maró fájdalom kínozta a szívét, ha arra gondolt, mindenkit cserben hagyott.  
Erre kiderül, hogy itt csak egy év telt el?  
Megint neki kellene uralkodnia?  
Hogy uralkodhatna ismét ő, mikor annyi minden változott? Egy egyszerű, hétköznapi könyvelő lett, aki egyedül nevelte a fiát. Hogyan válhatott volna megint ő a királlyá? Még tizenöt éves önmagában is több volt a spiritusz, mint mostani énjében.  
És mi van, ha Conrad és a többiek rájönnek, hogy… már réges-régen lemondott gyermeki ideáiról?  
  
\- Sok folyadékot vesztett, kérem, igyon – nyújtott Yuuri felé egy kisebb csészét Seraphine, mintha észre sem vette volna, hogy a hír a kelleténél jobban letaglózta az uralkodót.  
A fekete szempár kétkedve figyelte egy ideig a tiszta vízzel teli csészét, végül mégis felkönyökölt, majd köszönettel átvette az innivalót, és belekortyolt.  
\- Ha szomjas lenne még, itt talál egy kancsónyi vizet – mutatott a kis dohányzóasztal méretű bútorra Ondine, ami Yuuri fekhelyétől nem messze állt.  
\- Hozunk valamit, amit könnyen meg tud emészteni – tájékoztatta Seraphine is, aztán mindkét nővér felállt, és csendesen távozott a kis házból.  
Yuuri tűnődve nézett körbe a helyiségben, ahol minden bútor fából készült, és semmi sem szolgáltatott plusz kényelmet lakóinak. Persze emlékezhetett volna arra, hogy az erdő népe nem élt luxus életet, de hát kinek rémlett volna ilyesmi ilyen hosszú idő elteltével?  
\- Úgy érzed, becsaptak? – csendült fel a tiszta kérdés, mire Yuuri az asztal felé pillantott. A kancsónyi víz mellett pedig ott találta a parányi szőke alakot, aki fürkésző tekintettel méregette őt.  
\- Én csak… Azt hittem, ugyanannyi idő telt el – bukott ki a fiatalból, és szégyenében elkapta tekintetét. – Azt hittem, hogy már itt is mindenki továbblépett.  
\- Szüntelenül azon dolgoztak, hogy visszahozzanak a mi világunkba – közölte határozottan Shinou. – Visszavárnak, Yuuri.  
\- Hogy állhatnék eléjük?! – fakadt ki. – Már nem vagyok tizenöt éves, már nem játszom baseballt, és nem is emlékszem arra, miféle ideáim voltak akkoriban. Nem engem akarnak viszontlátni. Ők azt a Yuurit várják vissza, nem engem.  
  
Shinou néhány pillanat erejéig csendesen méregette Yuurit, aztán lehunyta szemeit.  
\- Yuuri, óhatatlan volt, hogy egyszer megváltozz, ezzel ők is tisztában voltak. Ugyanakkor korántsem változtál meg annyira, amennyire azt hiszed.  
\- Tényleg? – horkantott a feketeség szkeptikusan.  
\- Feladtad talán, mikor a Földön üldözőbe vettek titeket? Nem bíztál meg az emberekben azonnal, ahogy ide érkeztél?  
A démonkirály már épp arra készült, hogy rávágja, nem, pont ellenkezőleg, mikor rájött… mindez igaz volt. Ott motoszkált ugyan a gondolat, meg is rémült párszor az utazás során, de ha valóban nem bízott volna meg az idős házaspárban, a kislányban és a cirkuszosokban, sokkal hamarabb meglépett volna. Ha már az elején azt feltételezte volna, amit Günterék mindig is elvártak tőle, hogy óvakodjon az idegenektől, akkor hamarabb választotta volna a sivatagot gyalogszerrel, minthogy egy rakás ismeretlen társaságában zötykölődjön egy szekéren.  
Persze gondolnia kellett Mikára is, és ott volt a túlélési ösztöne is, szóval nem lett volna szabad ennyire leegyszerűsíteni a helyzetet, ám összességében ugyanaz maradt a lényeg. Habozás nélkül elfogadta az ételt és az italt, miközben mindenkiről a lehető legjobbakat feltételezte.  
\- Érted már? – nézett rá átható pillantással a szőke démon. – Bárhol is jártál eddig, bárki is bántott meg, sosem szűntél meg annak a személynek lenni, aki Soushu elpusztításakor voltál.  
  
Yuuri fontolóra vette a másik szavait. Tény, hogy a kelleténél gyakrabban merült önsajnálatba mostanában, csak hogy azt követően rögtön önmarcangolásba kezdjen. Mindig hibáztatni akart valakit – Shinou-t, a világot, Wolframot, Conradot és a többieket, akik nem állították meg -, vagy épp saját magát, de miért is?  
Mi értelme volt bárkit is okolnia bármiért?  
Hiszen életben volt, Mika is egészséges volt, ráadásul annyi küzdelem árán végül csak visszajutott Shin Makokuba. Abba az alternatív világba, ahova először egy vécén keresztül érkezett!  
Hirtelen már maga se tudta, miért lepődött meg annyira, hogy a győzelem napját követően nem ment minden úgy, mint a karikacsapás. Hiszen sosem ment úgy!  
\- Igazad lehet – biccentett Yuuri. – De mi történt? Hogy lehet, hogy eddig nem sikerült átjutnom?  
\- Drága Bölcsem azt feltételezi, hogy az a személy a felelős ezért is, aki a Földön élő démonok pusztításába kezdett.  
\- Murata? – tátotta el a száját Yuuri. – Murata itt van?  
\- Igen – bólintott mosolyogva a néhai uralkodó. – Azt követően sikerült áthozni őt, hogy ti már átjutottatok. Azóta fáradhatatlanul kerestetnek mindkettőtöket – nézett a kiságy felé, a következő pillanatban pedig már a támláján is állt. Shin Makoku jelenlegi uralkodója kissé feszengve figyelte, ahogy Shinou bíráló tekintettel méregette kisfiát, azonban hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről, mikor a férfi elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy visszavárnak? – kérdezte végül remegő lélekkel Yuuri. Szeretett volna hinni abban, amit Shinou mondott. Hogy itt ugyan mindössze egy év telt el, mégis fáradhatatlanul dolgoztak azon, hogy visszakapják elveszett királyukat, de ő maga olyan régen feladta a reményt, hogy nehezen hitte el az ellenkezőjét.  
\- Kénytelenek lesznek – húzta vigyorra a száját a szőke. – Feltéve persze, hogy nem akarják, hogy a huszonnyolcadik Maou egy hároméves legyen.  
\- Hogy?! – kiáltott fel Yuuri meglepettségében, mire gyorsan a szájára tapasztotta a kezét, nehogy felébressze a gyermeket. Más se hiányzott, minthogy egy fáradt, nyűgös Mikát kelljen vigasztalnia.  
\- Nem hihetted, hogy a fiad nem fogja megörökölni az erődet, nemde? – érdeklődött a volt uralkodó csevegő hangnemben, mikor újfent megjelent a dohányzó asztalon, és kezével a kancsónak támaszkodott.  
Yuuri ekkor zavartan elnevette magát.  
Nem, hát hogyan is reménykedhetett volna abban, hogy a fiának majd normális élete lesz?  
Maga se értette.  
\- Most azonban pihenjetek – hervadt le Shinou mosolya. – Hosszú még az út a kastélyig.  
\- De Shinou… - kezdte volna ekkor a fekete hajú, akinek még száz kérdése lett volna, csakhogy az aprócska alaknak már hűlt helye sem volt.  
Ellenben Ondine és Serpahine megjelentek az ajtóban egy tálcával, és értetlenül néztek hol Yuurira, hol az asztalra.  
A japán fiú ekkor nemes egyszerűséggel a fejére húzta a takarót.  
Nagyszerű.  
Már csak szemtanúk hiányoztak ahhoz, amint Shin Makoku huszonhetedik démonkirálya elmélyült társalgást folytatott egy kancsóval, amit minden idők leghatalmasabb Maou-jának hitt.  
Egyébként minden rendben volt.

*

Két hét telt el azóta, hogy Yuuri használta az erejét, és nagyjából egy hete kelt útra Mikával. Az erdőlakók könyörögtek neki ugyan, hogy hadd kísérjék el, de ő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy egyedül utazhassanak. Szerette volna jobban megismerni a királyságát, látni, mi volt a jelenlegi helyzet, hiszen jól tudta, amint beér a fővárosba, sokáig nem szabadul majd onnan.  
Elfogadta azonban a lovat, amelyet felkínáltak neki, hogy gyorsabban utazhasson. Szintén köszönetet mondott az útravaló batyuért, illetve az ügyes kis kenguru hordozóért, ami lehetővé tette számára, hogy mindkét keze felszabaduljon.  
Kevésbé örült viszont annak, amit az út során tapasztalt. Az időjárás olyan volt, akárha megőrült volna. Nehezen bírta megállni, hogy az árvíz során ne használja az erejét, ám Ondine a lelkére kötötte, hogy egyelőre életveszélybe sodorná magát egy újabb magánakcióval. Így is alig bírták megmenteni, már élet és halál között lebegett, mikor rátaláltak az út szélén.  
Mind közül a legrosszabb azonban a fagyos hideg volt, ami miatt rendszeresen meg kellett állniuk, és be kellett térniük egy-egy fogadóba. Más se hiányzott, minthogy Mika meghűljön vagy fagyási sérüléseket szerezzen.  
\- Apu, apu! – hajtogatta lelkesen a kisfiú, miközben Yuuri kifulladva haladt a kövezett úton. Az utolsó fogadóban ugyanis kénytelen volt megválni lovától a szállásért cserébe. Nem mindenki hitte el, hogy személyesen a démonkirályhoz volt szerencséje, nem pedig egy csalóhoz, és hősünk nem tudta hibáztatni őket érte.  
  
\- Igen-igen – hümmögte a kicsinek, akit hiába próbált új szavakra tanítani. – Végre – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten, mikor a kastély előtti árokhoz ért. Még ha fel is volt húzva a felvonó, a nehezén már túl voltak.  
Fázósan húzta össze csuklyáját, aztán elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy Mikát sikerült annyi meleg ruhába bebugyolálnia, hogy kettejük közül legalább ő nem fázhatott.  
Ekkor megcsikordultak a fogaskerekek, és a felvonó lassan leereszkedett.  
\- El az útból! – kiabálták a szakadt alaknak a lovasok, akik könyörtelen tempóval vágtattak el mellette.  
Ahogy a távolodó csapatot figyelte, Yuuri felismerni vélte köztük Stoffelt és Ravent. Talán ők is a királyt keresték. Vagy csak a trónra pályáztak, sose lehet tudni.  
Az esélyt azonban ki kellett használnia, hogy a felvonót leengedett állapotban találta, hát átsietett rajta.  
Titkon azt remélte, hogy a bejáratnál majd megállítják, és akkor fel kell fednie kilétét, ám a katonákat lefoglalta, hogy a havat takarítsák le a felvonó szerkezetéről, így fel sem figyeltek az új jövevényre.  
Mika vidáman gügyögött valamit, amit Yuuri mosolyogva fogadott. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy imádott kisfia megint az ő kárán mulatott.  
Sebaj, már megszokta.  
  
A feketeség lassú léptekkel haladt előre. A simára csiszolt kövekkel borított udvar rémesen csúszott a friss hórétegtől, és ő tartott tőle, hogy a nagy kapkodásban elcsúszna. Nem mert hát kockáztatni, nehogy Mikának baja essen az ő bénasága miatt.  
A kastély bejárata előtt összegyűlt alakok láttán azonban megtorpant, és szíve nagyot dobbant, mikor meghallotta régi jegyese zsörtölődő hangját.  
\- Ki engedte be egyáltalán Stoffelt?  
\- Meg kell erősítenünk az őrséget – vonta le a következtetést Gwendal.  
\- Egy hókotrás sem ártana – jegyezte meg Yuuri kedélyesen, leginkább a felvonó körül kialakult abszurd helyzetre célozva.  
Bíráló megjegyzése hallatán a fivérek összevont szemöldökkel néztek az újonnan érkezett alakra, aki egy kisgyereket tartott a karjaiban. Minthogy eddig sosem látta még ennyire hasonlónak a három testvért, Yuuri elnevette magát, aztán hátrasimította csuklyáját. Utolsó lépésként pedig megrázta fekete hajkoronáját, jóllehet a látvány távol állt egy samponreklámtól.  
\- Itt szinte semmi sem változott – mosolygott barátaira.  
\- Üdv újra itthon, Felség – mosolyodott el Conrad, mialatt Wolfram és Gwendal hitetlenkedve, tágra nyílt szemekkel néztek a megkerült Maou-ra.


	4. Az első hó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuriék végre megérkeznek a Vérszerződés Várba, ahol is egymás után sikerül mindenkit meglepniük. Egyesek szerint az ifjú király mit sem változott, míg mások egyértelműen másnak látják. Mi lesz hát a nap végén a konklúzió?

A fekete szemek kíváncsian, kissé talán félve néztek hol az egyik fivérre, hol a másikra. Nem tűnt túl biztatónak, hogy Gwendal és Wolfram szóhoz sem jutottak a láttán. Talán Shinou a bolondját járatta vele, biztosan halottnak hitték, és már rég túljutottak az elvesztésén…  
Hármuk közül végül Conrad mozdult először, sietve Yuuri mellett termett, és már le is vette a kabátját, hogy keresztfia vállára terítse azt. Az egyszerű, mégis olyannyira conrados gesztus ennyi év elteltével is melegséggel töltötte el a japán fiú szívét.   
Akárha tudta volna, mit érzett a másik, Lord Weller finoman átölelte elveszettnek hitt keresztfiát, vigyázva, hogy véletlenül se keltse fel a bebugyolált csöppséget.  
\- Yuuri – suttogta Conrad egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal, mikor megérezte, hogy ölelése viszonzásra talált.  
A démonkirály rég látott testőre vállára hajtotta a fejét, és szorosan lehunyta a szemeit. Most, hogy végre valahára biztonságos helyre ért Mikával, az eddig elfojtott érzelmek megrohamozták szívét, és ő attól tartott, ha most fel kell néznie, ha meg kell szólalnia… képtelen lesz megőrizni méltóságát. Már pedig be kellett látnia, hogy egy koldus öltözetben bebotorkáló király esetében a méltóság már így is vajmi keveset jelentett.  
És megint, mintha Conrad csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban, finoman kiengedte az ölelésből Yuurit, majd felhúzta annak csuklyáját.  
  
Eközben Wolfram mozdulni sem bírt, lábai földbe gyökereztek a döbbenettől. Yuuri visszatért, valóban itt állt előttük! De mit mondhatna neki? Régen letorkolta volna azért, amiért ilyen sokáig tartott visszatérnie… Most azonban változott a helyzet. Yuuri az életéért küzdve jutott csak át, és ki tudja, mennyire változott meg?  
Többé már nem volt az ő nyápic jegyese.  
Annyira mélyen a gondolataiba és keserűségébe merült, hogy szótlanul figyelte, ahogy Conrad a feketeségről gondoskodott. Aztán a férfi Yuuri fülébe suttogott valamit, mire egy biccentést kapott válaszul, majd mindketten elindultak befelé a kastélyba.  
A csuklya ugyan elrejthette Yuuri arcát, de Wolfram érezni vélte magán a másik sötét pillantását, ahogy elsétált mellette.  
Mégse mert ránézni.  
Vagy inkább látni se bírta ezt a Yuurit, aki egy gyerekkel a karjában parádézott.

*

Őfelsége Yuuri elhűlten meredt a medence vizére. Conradnak sikerült meggyőznie őt, hogy menjen be a fürdőbe, amíg kerítenek neki ruhát, s jóllehet tudta, hogy a fürdő ajtajában őrök álltak, akik megvédenék őt, mégis védtelennek érezte magát. Talán azért, mert hosszú ideje először maradt tényleg magára, hiszen Mikára jelenleg Lord Weller vigyázott.  
Nem akart hinni a szemeinek, pedig igazuk lehetett. A vízfelszínről egy fekete hajú és szemű fiú nézett vissza rá, aki azonban emberi években számolva maximum tizennyolc éves lehetett.  
\- Hogy lehet? – nyújtotta kezét lassan tükörképe felé, azonban amint a vízhez ért volna, az egész medence befagyott. – Mi a…?! – hőkölt hátra, és meglepettségében elveszítette az egyensúlyát, így fenékre ült a kőpadlón. – Hogy fagyhatott be a medence? – térdelt fel óvatosan.  
Remegő kezét újfent megkísérelte a jéghez közelíteni, azonban az hirtelen ugyanazzá a gőzölgő vízzé változott, ami Yuuri érkezésekor is volt.  
A japán fiatal ekkor vett egy mély lélegzetet, nyelt egyet, és körbenézett. Semmi gyanúsat nem látott.  
A tény, hogy egyedül volt, furcsán nyugtatóan hatott rá, de nem mert kockáztatni, hogy segítséget kérjen. Így hát felkerekedett és elsétált az első tükörig, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, mindaz igaz volt, amit a víztükörben látott.  
Nem kellett sokáig elemeznie a fiatal fiú arcát, hogy rájöjjön, Shinou keze volt a dologban. Csak azóta nem szembesült tükörképével semmilyen szinten, hogy betette a lábát Ondine erdejébe. És lám, feltűnt a néhai démonkirály, és Yuuri most visszafiatalodott.  
Tekintettel azonban arra, hogy jelenleg semmit nem tehetett az ügyben, úgy döntött, inkább fog egy vödröt és folytatja a mosakodást… A medencét pedig messziről elkerüli.  
  
A kastélyban futótűzként terjedt el a hír, hogy a huszonhetedik démonkirály hazatért, amelyet az is alátámasztani látszott, hogy pár órával később összehívtak egy kisebb tanácsot, amelyre a helyszínen tartózkodó nemeseket várták.   
A tanácsterem ajtaja egyszer csak kivágódott, és a Nagy Bölcs rontott be rajta. A haja össze volt borzolva, a szemei alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek, és annyira kifulladt, hogy nem győzött levegő után kapkodni. Fáradt volt, de annyira nem, hogy a hír hallatára ne rohanjon a könyvtárból egyenesen a tanácsteremig.  
A tágas terem ablakai elől elhúzták a nehéz, vörös bársonyfüggönyöket, így a világítást a halovány napfény nyújtotta csak, miközben az ablakok látni engedték a baljós, szürke eget, amely egyre csak ontotta magából a hópelyheket. A kék színű bársonnyal borított székek igen kényelmesek voltak, de a szokásoktól eltérően, a király ezúttal nem a helyiség közepén elhelyezett forgó székben ült, hanem maga is a kerekasztalnál foglalt helyet.  
Conrad és Günter gyorsaságának hála Yuuri végre kifogástalan formában jelenhetett meg, és egy széles mosolyt vetett Muratára.  
  
\- Shibuya – mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten a Nagy Bölcs, aztán lassú léptekkel az uralkodó mellé sétált, és helyet foglalt a mellette lévő szabad széken.  
\- Ken! – közölte vele Mika boldogan, aki legalább tíz perce igyekezett kiszabadulni Yuuri öléből, de unalmas apja csak nem hagyta felfedezni a terepet.  
\- Így van – vigyorodott el Murata elégedetten, miközben megigazította a szemüvegét. – Szóval elkezdtél beszélni? – fogta meg finoman keresztfia felé nyújtogatott kezét.  
\- Hát hogyne – horkantott Yuuri méltatlankodva. – Te Ken lettél, nekem meg az esetek többségében nemet mond. Nem igazságtalan ez, Mika? – kérte számon kisfián duzzogva, mire az büszkén kijelentette:  
\- Nem!  
A gyermeki válasz hallatán a Yuuri jobbján ülő Conrad kuncogni kezdett, és a Maou kénytelen volt nyugtázni, hogy senki sem állt az ő oldalán.  
\- Shibuya – ámult el a Nagy Bölcs váratlanul, és maga se értette, hogy nem vette észre eddig. – Mi történt veled?  
A kérdésre Yuuri őszinte reakciója egy sóhaj volt. Muratának ugyanis sikerült beletrafálnia egy olyan dologba, amire jó maga is csak nemrég jött rá, mikor a fürdőben a tükörbe nézett.  
Szerény véleménye szerint a válasz egyszerű volt: Shinou történt vele.  
\- Azt hiszem, a forrásvíz lehetett, amit Ondine-tól kaptam az erdőben – próbált valami épkézláb magyarázattal előállni, épp csak azt a lényeges információt felejtve ki, hogy azt feltehetőleg megspékelték. Bár be kellett vallania, bízott abban, hogy Murata ki fogja találni, mi történhetett.  
  
\- Annak a víznek semmi efféle hatása nem volt ránk, mikor legutóbb ott jártunk – szólalt meg Wolfram kétkedve. Yuuri jelenlétében most először adott hangot véleményének, de továbbra sem volt hajlandó a király szemébe nézni.  
Az uralkodó azonban nem igazán tudta mire vélni a viselkedését, így abban a biztos tudatban, hogy volt jegyese mérges volt rá, inkább nem firtatta a dolgot.  
\- Nincs más ötletem, hogy mitől lehetett – csóválta a fejét a király.  
\- Nem elképzelhetetlen, hogy a víztől volt – jelentette ki Günter elgondolkodva. – Őfelsége első érkezésekor Ondine azért kínálta fel a tálkányi vizet, hogy Felséged azáltal kössön paktumot a víz elemmel.  
\- És ismerve a tényt, hogy Ondine is orákulum volt, nem tudhatjuk, milyen képességekkel rendelkezik – biccentett Gwendal.  
Yuuri kész lett volna elfogadni ezt a magyarázatot is, ha a mellette ülő Nagy Bölcsre sandítva nem tűnt volna fel neki annak gyanakvó homlokráncolása.   
\- Akárhogy is, Shibuya, meséld el, mi történt – váltott témát végül Murata, mire a démonkirály biccentett, és belefogott a történetébe. Elmesélte, hogyan vették üldözőbe, és miként jutott át ebbe a világba. Végezetül pedig beszámolt a Svelerától a Vérszerződés Várig vezető útjáról is.  
\- Meg kellett volna sütnöm azt a vérlázító alakot – forrongott Wolfram, csakhogy hiába kérdezett rá Yuuri, kiről beszélt pontosan, a szőke nemes nem volt hajlandó elárulni, hogy Janra gondolt.  
  
\- Nos, azt hiszem, Shibuya kellően fáradtnak tűnik. Gondolom, Lord von Voltaire és Lord von Christ egyetért velem, hogy a munkájába jobb lesz, ha csak holnap fog bele? – nézett mosolyogva, de ellentmondást nem tűrően a két idősebb nemesre, akik egyetértően bólintottak. Végtére is, a királyuk visszatért; hogy egy nappal később ült-e vissza az íróasztala mögé, az már nem számított. Ráadásul ismerték már az uralkodót annyira, hogy tudják, a fáradt Yuurival úgysem lehetett haladni.  
\- A lakosztály készen áll – mosolygott Yuurira Lord Weller, majd felállt az asztaltól -, vitetek fel ételt.  
\- Úgyis van, és biztos, hogy valaki más is éhes – jelentette ki Murata szokásos gügyögő hangján, amitől Yuurit még mindig kirázta a hideg. Aztán a férfi kivette Mikát a meghökkent apja karjából. – Ugye, kis hercegem? – mosolygott keresztfiára azzal a különlegesen őszinte mosollyal, amit csak számára tartogatott. – Lord von Bielefeld, miért nem kíséri vissza Őfelségét a Maou lakosztályába? – vigyorgott legjobb barátjára Murata, mire az zavarában elpirult.  
\- Elkísérem Eminenciádat – termett Murata oldalán Lord Weller azonnal, miközben Gwendal szó nélkül távozott, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Lord von Christ kelletlenül, és kissé talán összetörten követte a tábornok példáját.  
\- Öhm… - kezdte volna Yuuri, csakhogy esélye sem volt semmi értelmessel előrukkolni.  
\- Mondd, hogy „szia, apu”! – integetett Mika kezével Murata vigyorogva, aztán Conraddal az oldalán távozott.  
  
S minthogy Anissina fel se tűnt a tanácskozáson, Lady Celi pedig távol volt a fővárostól, a teremben már csak a király és jegyese maradtak, akik oly régóta most először néztek egymás szemébe.   
A zöld szempár sértetten, talán kissé szigorúan méregette az uralkodót, míg az tágra nyílt, ártatlan fekete szemekkel nézett vissza rá.  
\- Mi lesz már, itt akarsz éjszakázni? – kérdezett rá Wolfram kisvártatva, majd jó maga felkelt az asztaltól. Erre már Yuuri is felpattant a székéből. Úgy tűnt, elhatározta, hogy nem fog ellenkezni a másikkal, mert jófiú módjára követte, akár egy kiskutya.  
A viselkedése azonban zavarhatta a szőkeséget, mert az egyre idegesebben vezette az úton királyát.  
\- Tessék, Felség – közölte gálánsan a feketeséggel, mikor a lakosztály bejáratához értek, és az őrök félre álltak az útból.  
\- Wolf – kapta el a távozófélben lévő nemes karját. – Beszélni szeretnék veled – jelentette ki ezúttal határozottan, mire a másik csak bólintott. Nem mintha ilyen hamar szembesülni akart volna Yuuri elutasításával, de jól tudta, hogy ennek a beszélgetésnek előbb vagy utóbb meg kell történnie.  
Így hát a jegyespár eltűnt a királyi lakosztály ajtaja mögött, és meg sem álltak a hálóig, ahol a lehető legtávolabb voltak a bejárattól. Ez egy olyan beszélgetés volt, amit egyikük sem akart a hallgatózó őrök tudomására hozni.  
\- Kérlek, ülj le – mutatott maga mellé az ágy szélén ülő király, mire Wolfram vonakodva, de helyet foglalt mellette. Néhány percig így ültek, csendben várakozva arra, hogy valamelyikük megszólaljon, de egyelőre egyikük sem fogott bele mondandójába.  
  
\- Meddig váratsz még, nyápic? – zsörtölődött végül Wolfram.  
\- Már nem vagyok nyápic! – jelentette ki Yuuri kissé paprikás hangulatban, majd elpirult, mikor rájött, hogy elismerte, egykor az volt.  
\- Pedig még mindig annak tűnsz – húzódott félmosolyra Wolfram szája, mire a feketeség csak a szemeit forgatta. – Szóval?  
\- Khm, szóval – kapta el a pillantását Yuuri. – Már tudod, hogy nálunk sok idő telt el, és hogy született egy kisfiam…  
\- Rendben, értem – állt fel Wolfram, egyúttal félbe is szakítva a másik beszédét. Azt hitte, képes lesz rá, de tévedett. Nem bírta volna végighallgatni Yuuri béna szakító szövegét. Tényleg a gyerekére és az eltelt időre akart hivatkozni? – Fel akarod bontani a jegyességet. Holnapra az asztalodon lesz a hivatalos levél, csak alá kell írnod.  
A szőke démon már indult is volna, mikor a király elkapta annak karját. Jóllehet a fogás nem volt erős, mégis arra késztette Lord von Bielefeldet, hogy megálljon.  
\- Yuuri – sóhajtott fel a fiatal, de szándékosan nem nézett hátra. Miért kellett mindent megnehezítenie a másiknak?  
\- Kérlek, hallgass meg – kérlelte csendesen, leszegett fejjel. – Annyiszor elképzeltem, mit mondanék, ha ismét találkoznánk, szóval… Csak hallgass meg, jó?  
Yuuri kérését hallva a szőke nemes némán mérlegelte a lehetőségeit, mígnem sóhajtott egyet. Ha a Maou éveken át készült a szakításra, az volt a minimum, ha hűséges alattvalójaként végighallgatta, nem?  
\- Nos, még ma elkezded?  
\- Wolfram, te vagy az egyetlen, aki mindig őszinte volt velem – kezdett bele. – Az elmúlt tizennégy évben egyszer sem találkoztam hozzád fogható emberrel… Senki olyannal, akiben feltétel nélkül megbízhattam volna. Akinek akkora szíve lett volna, mint neked – vallotta be.   
  
Yuuri újdonsült nyíltsága annyira meglepte Wolframot, hogy döbbenten nézett hátra a lehajtott fejű uralkodóra.  
\- Tudom, hogy az én érdekeimet mindig a sajátjaid elé helyezted, most mégis önző leszek. Kérlek, ne hagyj el.  
\- Yuuri… - suttogta maga elé, majd megköszörülte a torkát, és kissé magabiztosabban folytatta. – Miről beszélsz? El akarsz hagyni, de nem akarod, hogy elmenjek? Ezt barátként vagy jegyesemként kéred?  
A király nem felelt azonnal; talán maga se tudta a választ. Valahogy mindig is adottnak vette, hogy ha visszatér ebbe a világba, akkor Wolfram mellette lesz majd… Persze, ahogy teltek az évek a Földön, sejtette, hogy a másik továbbléphetett, de amikor visszatért és megtudta, itt mindössze egy év telt el… Valahogy újra reménykedni kezdett abban, hogy végre nem lesz egyedül. Hogy Wolfram mindig mellette áll majd, hacsak barátként is.  
Akadt azonban egy érthetetlen tényező.  
  
\- Hogy akarhatsz még mindig velem lenni a jegyesemként? – bukott ki a kérdés Yuuriból őszintén, ahogy felnézett a zöld szempárba. – Együtt voltam másokkal, megházasodtam, elváltam, gyerekem lett, idősebb lettem, megváltoztam! – hadarta el érveit. – Már nem vagyok az a zöldfülű tinédzser, aki naivan szemlélte a világot, és azt hitte, beszélgetéssel mindent meg lehet oldani... Hogy akarhatnál velem lenni?  
A fájdalmat tükröző, szinte esdeklő fekete tekintet láttán Wolfram megértette, amit a másik talán még magának sem ismert be, vagy egyszerűen csak nem eszmélt még rá. Letérdelt hát jegyese elé, és megfogta annak kezeit.  
\- Yuuri, hogy adhattad fel? Ez nem vall rád – mosolyodott el megértően, mire Yuuri szeméből kigördültek az első könnycseppek, és a király gyorsan kiszabadította a fogságból az egyik kezét, hogy a felsője ujjában megtörölhesse az arcát. Arra azonban nem számított, hogy a következő pillanatban Lord von Bielefeld megöleli majd. – Bármi történjék is, mindig itt leszek.  
A szavak hallatára Yuuri ledermedt, és szinte érezni vélte, hogy a szívét szorongató súly semmivé foszlott. Hinni akart, hinnie kellett a szavakban, hiszen Wolfram a világ végére is utána ment, hogy megmentse. Lassan a másik vállára hajtotta a fejét, és ő is átölelte.

*

\- Na, itt nyugodtan nekiindulhatsz – engedte el a gyermeket az étkezőben Murata, mire Mika boldogan gagyogott valamiről, és elindult az asztal alatt.  
\- Josak, mi a helyzet a hírekkel? – nézett rá kérdőn Lord Weller, aki az egyik széken ülve figyelte a kicsi ténykedését.  
\- Őfelsége visszafiatalodása a malmunkra hajtotta a vizet – jelentette a kém. – Országszerte elterjesztettük a hírt, hogy azért volt egy évig távol, hogy felkészüljön a családja átköltöztetésére. Mivel Őfelsége tud maryokut használni, egyszerűen elhitték, hogy eleve idősebb volt, mint tizenöt, hiszen egy ennyi idős démon még nagyon kicsi lett volna.  
\- Nemhogy saját családja legyen – igazította meg a szemüvegét sóhajtva Murata. – Mindazonáltal nem tudom, Shibuya hogyan fog reagálni rá, amikor megtudja, hogy végleg ide tervezzük kötni. Óhatatlan lesz, hogy egy ponton haza akar majd menni, hogy értesítse a családját.  
\- Talán még Őfelsége is megérti majd, hogy a másik világban nem tudjuk megvédeni attól, aki meg akarta ölni – próbálta a pozitív oldalról megközelíteni a dolgokat Conrad, jóllehet túl jól ismerte keresztfiát ahhoz, hogy higgyen még az efféle tündérmesékben.  
  
\- Szerintem hamarosan eláll a hóesés – közölte a tényeket Josak, aki az ablak mellett állt.  
\- Őfelségének igaza volt – tűnt fel az ajtóban Lord von Christ, aki néhány levelet tartott a kezében. – A határon élő lakosok valóban küldtek leveleket, amelyekben segítséget kértek.  
\- Kis-Shimaron? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Conrad, mire Günter bólintott.  
Ahogy a beszélgetést hallgatta, Josak egyszer csak felfigyelt arra, hogy Mika ott ült a lábánál, és őt nézte. Mosolyogva leguggolt hát a herceghez, és a karjába vette. Akárha csak erre a pillanatra várt volna, a gyermek azonnal a férfi vörös, már-már narancssárgába hajló színű hajfürtjeivel kezdett játszani.  
\- Azt hiszem, van egy nagyon jó érvünk, amivel meggyőzhetjük Shibuyát – nézett a mókázó párosra Murata eltűnődve.  
\- Eminenciád? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Günter értetlenül, minthogy ő nem volt jelen a beszélgetés legelején.  
\- Nem fontos, Lord von Christ – rázta a fejét a Nagy Bölcs. – Kis-Shimaron kémeinél tartottunk.

*

\- Yuuri, miért nem mondtad el, hogy aznap este, amikor megtámadtak titeket, rád szegeztek egy fegyvert? – kérdezte Wolfram, kíváncsian tekintve az ágyon mellette ülő Yuurira, aki gondterhelten nézett vissza rá.  
\- Honnan tudsz róla? – kérdezett rá végül összevont szemöldökkel.  
\- Álmodtam róla – jelentette ki a szőke, akárha mi sem lett volna természetesebb. Nem mintha ő maga annak tartotta volna, de nem akart kertelni Yuuri előtt.  
\- Álmodtál róla? – döbbent le a démonkirály. Senkinek sem kívánta volna, hogy olyan álmai legyenek, mint ami vele történt. Egyáltalán, hogy álmodhatott valaki más arról, ami  _vele_  történt? Feltéve persze, hogy nem Shinou keze volt a dologban. – Meddig láttad?  
\- Itt ébredtem fel – ráncolta a homlokát Wolfram. – Yuuri, mi történt? – kérdezte balsejtelemmel.  
\- Azt hiszem… meghaltam – jelentette ki a király bizonytalanul, mire a zöld szemek elkerekedtek. – A fegyver elsült, éreztem, ahogy a golyó belém fúródott… - emelte kezét szívéhez, mintegy jelezve, hol érte találat. – Hátra esetem… és kezdődött az utazás. De mikor magamhoz tértem, sértetlen voltam.  
Yuuri szinte már várta, hogy Wolfram felveti, amit a hasonló esetekben bárki mondott volna: hallucinált.  
  
\- Nem ez volt az első eset – folytatta végül, mivel úgy tűnt, nem fog választ kapni a másiktól. – Korábban is volt már rá példa, hogy szinte éreztem, hogy megtörtént velem valami, mégis sértetlen voltam. Volt az az eset a lifttel is… leszakadt, és benne voltam, tíz emeletet zuhantam, becsapódott és borzasztó volt, de amikor feleszméltem… egyszer csak minden rendben volt. Újra ott álltam a liftben, és semmi sem történt.   
Lord von Bielefeld csak a homlokát ráncolta, nem tudta, mit feleljen. Képtelenségnek hangzott, amit Yuuri mondott.  
\- Wolf, azt hiszem, komoly baj van velem. Mi van, ha azt is csak képzelem, hogy itt vagyok? – nézett kétségbeesetten a másikra.  
\- Yuuri – fogta meg a király kezeit immár sokadszorra a szőke nemes, hogy megnyugtassa. – Ez a valóság. Tényleg itt vagy. Beszéltél ezekről bárkinek is? – kérdezett rá finoman.  
\- Csak a volt feleségemnek – húzta végig a kezét az arcán, majd végigsimított vele a haján. – Orvoshoz küldött. Tudod, az olyan gyógyító, mint Gisela – tette hozzá gyorsan magyarázatképpen, mire Wolfram összevonta a szemöldökét. – Nem igazán tudta beazonosítani, hogy milyen problémám lehet, röpködtek a latin szavak, egy szót sem értettem belőle – csóválta a fejét. – Az orvos felírt néhány gyógyszert, kiváltottam és beszedtem őket, de csak rosszabb lett. Még több ilyen helyzetet hallucináltam vagy nem is tudom, szóval abbahagytam.  
  
\- Ezért hagyott el? – eszmélt rá Wolfram, ahogy kezdte jobban átlátni a helyzetet, Yuuri pedig összeszorult torokkal bólintott.  
\- Nem hibáztattam – folytatta kissé remegő hangon, majd vett egy mély levegőt. – Mármint, majdnem minden éjjel Shin Makokuról álmodtam, olyan dolgokat, amik soha meg sem történtek. Elege lett a… tévképzeteimből.  
\- Szóval elváltatok – biccentett Wolfram, noha fel nem foghatta, miért hagyta cserben a felesége Yuurit a legnagyobb bajban. Még ha nem is volt könnyű számára, ahogy most végignézett a japán fiún, egyértelműen összetörtnek látta.   
\- Megpályáztam egy állást, és visszamentem Japánba – bólintott a démonkirály, aztán folytatta. – Nem akartam, hogy a családom aggódjon, szóval mindenkinek azt mondtam, hogy az öregedés hiánya zavarta. Azt gondoltam, így Mikának is egyszerűbb lesz majd.  
\- Hogy érted? – kérdezte rossz előérzettel Wolfram. Ez a történet kezdett egyre sötétebbé válni, már-már el se akarta hinni, hogy mindez az ő naiv, kedves jegyesével történt.  
\- Azért hagyta Mikát velem, mert nem bírta elviselni a gondolatot, hogy ezt az „agyrémet” esetleg ő is örökli majd, és neki kétszer is végig kell néznie, hogyan épülünk le.  
Csak ki mondta, és a szőke démon épp ettől tartott; egyszerűen kifogyott a szavakból. Eddig is utálta Yuuri exét, de most szívből gyűlölte. Hiszen hogyan hagyhat magára egy ártatlan gyereket, ha ő maga eleve azért hagyja el a férjét, mert fél attól, hogy az kezd megőrülni?  
  
\- Hogy nem meséltél róla senkinek? – háborodott fel Wolfram, mire a fekete szemek tágra nyíltak. – Tudniuk kellene, hogy az a nő mit tett, hogy nem méltó a sajnálatukra! Hogy az a…  
\- Kérlek, Wolf, ne mondd el senkinek! – vágott közbe Yuuri gyorsan, könyörgő hangon, amitől a másiknak a szívébe hasított a fájdalom. – Muratának főleg ne, azt hinné, megőrültem, vagy tudathasadásom van, vagy Shinou tudja, mim. Nem értek ezekhez a betegségekhez, de a Földön ez nem ritka, és úgysem akarok visszamenni oda. Oda, ahol ezek a rémképek gyötörtek. Amióta visszatértem, semmi ilyet nem tapasztaltam! – bizonygatta.  
Wolfram elhűlten meredt Yuurira, aki nyilvánvalóan rettegett. Hogy a lesajnálástól, elítéléstől vagy bezárástól félt ennyire, esetleg attól, hogy elveszik tőle a fiát, arról Wolframnak fogalma sem volt. Még csak fel sem merült benne ilyesmi, amikor az előbb kibukott belőle a kérdés. Ő csak azt hitte, hogy Yuuri valami hősies indíttatástól vezérelve nem árulta el, milyen rémes anya volt az exe.   
\- Yuuri, sosem ártanék neked – csóválta a fejét végül. – Nem árulom el senkinek, ígérem.  
A szavai hallatán az uralkodó megkönnyebbülten bólintott, aztán elkapta a tekintetét, mintha szégyellte volna magát. S minthogy Lord von Bielefeld szíve már a puszta látványától összeszorult, inkább megpróbálta kizökkenteni a dologból valahogy.  
\- És miről álmodtál Shin Makokuval kapcsolatban?  
  
\- Öhm… - gondolkodott el egy pillanatra. – Egyszer álmodtam például Gretáról. Meg akarta látogatni Beatrice-t, hogy felköszöntse a születésnapján, de mivel akkor épp Shin Makokuban kellett tanulnia, nem mehetett el. Gwendal megpróbálta megtanítani madarat kötni, de valami teknős lett belőle… Végül Günterrel sütöttek süteményt, amit elküldtek futárral. És volt az az eset, amikor egy borzasztó képet festettél rólam, nem vicc, még a citrom is jobban nézett ki nálam. Szóval kiraktátok a képet Shinou és a Nagy Bölcs képének helyére, de mindenki kritikusan fogadta, ezért… felgyújtottad – nézett kissé félve a másikra, amikor meglátta, hogy az tátott szájjal figyelt rá. – És most roston akarsz sütni ezért, ugye? – érdeklődött szolidan.  
\- Yuuri… - rázta meg a fejét Wolfram, hogy kizökkentse magát az ámulatból. – Nem, nem erről van szó. Ezek megtörténtek.   
\- Hogy? – vonta fel fekete szemöldökét.  
\- Ezek az események tényleg megtörténtek! – magyarázta Wolfram lelkesen, és ezúttal Yuurin volt a sor, hogy elámuljon. – Gwendal két napig pufogott, amiért Greta nem akarta elküldeni a kötött kisállatot Beatrice-nek, és én kénytelen voltam ugyanazt a két képet megfesteni, amiket Gurrier tönkre tett.  
\- Ez jó hír – mosolyodott el végre Yuuri, aztán kicsit könnyedebb szívvel hátradőlt a puha ágyon. Ha olyan eseményekről álmodott, amik valóban megtörténtek, azzal a gondolattal még együtt tudott élni. Akkor csak félig volt őrült.  
  
\- Greta egyébként épp Cavalcade-ben van – nézett hátra a feketeségre Wolfram, mire az csak hümmögött. Feltehetőleg erre már ő maga is rájött, minthogy erről ő állapodott meg Beatrice apjával. – Yuuri, a korábbi kérdésem még áll.  
\- Melyik? – ráncolta a homlokát értetlenül.  
\- Barátként vagy jegyesként szeretnél rám tekinteni? – tette fel a kérdést Wolfram ismét, amire csak néhány gyors pislogást kapott válaszul, mígnem Yuuri elnevette magát. – Neked teljesen elmentek otthonról? – csattant fel sértetten a szőke nemes, amiért a másik ilyen gátlástalanul ki merte nevetni.  
\- Épp ez az – kacagott tovább Yuuri, immár a hasát fogva a nevetéstől. – Az előbb mondtam el, hogy kezd elmenni az eszem. Hogy fontolgathatod még egyáltalán, hogy hozzám jössz?  
\- Ezen ne is nevess! – korholta Wolfram. – Egyébként is, ha az álmaid a valóságban is megtörténtek, akkor az úgynevezett hallucinációidat is lehet, hogy valami vagy valaki más idézte elő.   
\- Bárcsak igazad lenne – fogta meg a szőkeség hozzá közelebb eső kezét békítően. – De Wolf, van egy fiam. És ezúttal tényleg egy vér szerinti gyerekről beszélünk. Mondd, ez se zavarna? El tudnád őt fogadni?  
  
\- Miféle nyápic kérdés ez már megint? – fújt egyet Wolfram. – Nyilván időbe telik megismerni, de úgy vélem, Gretát is tökéletesen nevelem – tért ki az egyenes válasz elől. Hogy is lenne képes utálni valakit, akinek egy része Yuuriból származik? Aki akkor is itt lesz majd, ha Yuuri már nem?  
\- Elkényezteted – húzódott széles mosolyra Yuuri szája, ahogy Wolfram és Greta közös időtöltéseire gondolt. – Tudod, akkor is egy harminc éves férfivá váltam – közölte derűsen. – Nem kínos a korkülönbség?  
\- Még mindig ötven évvel idősebb vagyok nálad – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram.  
\- Azért az nem ugyanaz – vettette ellen a király. – Gyakorlatilag egy tizennyolc éves fiú szintjén… vagy – futott ki a száján a mondat, mielőtt megállíthatta volna magát, s immár hiába tapasztotta a szájára a kezét.  
\- Miért, talán te azt hiszed, kevésbé lettél nyápic? – felelt dacosan a szőke, de a másik nem mert válaszolni. – Tehát? – tartott ki a téma mellett tüntetőleg. – Úgy gondolom, mivel idősebb lettél – hangsúlyozta ki gunyorosan –, felnőttél, képes vagy eldönteni, hogy mit szeretnél. Barát vagy jegyes?  
\- Azt hiszem… - komolyodott meg Yuuri, és ezúttal valóban elgondolkodott a kérdésen. – A kettő nem zárja ki egymást.  
  
\- Tényleg hajlandó vagy megpróbálni velem egy igazi kapcsolatot? – lepődött meg Wolfram, aki fel volt készülve rá, hogy a király tisztán és végleg elutasítja majd, amiért nem nő volt.  
\- Igen – bólintott Yuuri. – Akárhányszor jutott eszembe Shin Makoku, te és Greta hiányoztatok a legjobban. Azt ugyan fenntartom, hogy nincs tapasztalatom az ilyen kapcsolatok terén… - próbálta finoman kifejezni magát. – Még randizni se randiztam férfival soha – pirult el zavarában -, de ha rólad van szó, akkor hajlandó vagyok adni neki egy esélyt.   
\- Yuuri – lehelte Wolfram döbbenten, amitől ő maga is zavarba jött. Amióta megkezdték a beszélgetést, gyakorlatilag újra és újra a jegyese nevét ismételgette, akár egy papagáj.  
\- De Wolf, arra kérlek, hogy a saját érdekeidet tartsd szem előtt. Őszintén azt szeretném, ha boldog lennél, és nem akarlak magammal rántani a poklomba – emelte fel egyik kezét fáradtan, hogy csendre intse Wolframot, aki szemmel láthatóan arra készült, hogy közbevágjon. – Komolyan mondom. Az is lehet, hogy a dolog rosszabbodni fog, hogy mindenre alkalmatlanná válok, és nem akarom, hogy mellettem ragadj. Ahhoz túl fontos vagy, és nem bírnám elviselni a tudatot, hogy tönkre tettem az életedet.  
A szőke nemes annyiszor szívesen közbevágott volna, de volt annyira udvarias, hogy meghallgassa a másik mondandóját. S jóllehet tiszta szívből ellent akart mondani neki, rájött, hogy nem teheti. Hiszen, ha Yuuri igazán beteg volt, akkor tartozott neki annyival, hogy tiszteletben tartja a kérését – még ha nem is akaródzott neki.  
\- Rendben – egyezett bele nagy nehezen, aztán felállt az ágyról. – Most pedig pihenj, nagyon kimerültnek tűnsz. Addig megnézem, hol késlekednek ennyit a cselédek az étellel.

*

A Vérszerződés Vár konyhájában elszabadult a pokol. Legalábbis Lord von Bielefeld erre a következtetésre jutott, amikor megpróbált volna bejutni a helyiségbe, csakhogy az ajtót eltorlaszolta egy kredenc, bentről pedig sikoltozások és futkosás zaja hallatszott.  
\- Mi történt? – kiáltotta be kérdését a kis résen, amennyire még ki tudta nyitni az ajtót.  
\- Csőtörés van, excellenciás uram! – kiáltotta ki Doria.  
\- Mivel itt még sosem fagyott és esett hó, a vezetékek nem bírták a terhelést – közölte ezúttal Dacascos.  
\- Mindent elöntött a víz! – tájékoztatta tovább Sangria, és való igaz, Wolframnak arrébb kellett állnia, mikor is az ajtó alatt kifolyt a víz.  
\- Hogy lehet, hogy a víz nem fagyott meg? – töprengett félhangosan a nemes.  
\- Lady Anissina új találmánya tette lehetővé – felelt az elgyötört Dacascos.  
\- Hozd már azt a vödröt, Dacascos! – parancsolt rá a szerencsétlen férfira Lasagna.  
\- Igenis – kapta össze magát Dacascos.  
\- El tudtátok készíteni az ételt Őfelségének? – igyekezett a tárgyra térni Wolfram.  
\- Még nem, excellenciás uram, minden elázott – szabadkozott Doria, mire a szőke démon csak sóhajtott. Kénytelen volt megváratni Yuurit, pedig jegyesére ráfért volna egy kiadós ebéd. Ugyanakkor az alvás is ráfért, hát elhatározta, hogy nem zavarja meg Yuuri pihenését, inkább a csapatát gyakorlatoztatja egy kicsit. Elképzelhető volt, hogy még nem bocsátotta meg nekik, amiért nevetni mertek az arcátlan pletykákon. 

*

Néhány órával később Wolfram már tűvé tette a kastélyt, hogy megtalálja a Nagy Bölcset és a többieket, de azon kívül, hogy a teljes személyzet fel-alá rohangált, egyiküket se találta.   
\- Dacascos! – állította meg a mellette elrohanó férfit, aki nyomban megtorpant. – Mi folyik itt?  
\- Excellenciás uram! – remegett meg kissé a férfi, ugyanis, ha valaki nem tudhatott a felhajtás okáról, az Wolfram volt. – Eltűnt Őfelsége törvénytelen gyermeke! – jelentette végül.  
\- Greta itt van? – lepődött meg Lord von Bielefeld, mire a hányatott sorsú démon hirtelen elsápadt. – Mi történt Gretával? – ragadta meg a férfit az ingénél fogva, és összeszűkített zöld szemekkel méregette.  
\- N-nem, Őfelsége másik törvénytelen gyermeke! – közölte remegő térdekkel.  
\- Annak a csalónak van még egy gyereke?! – szűrte a fogai között fenyegető hangon a szőke nemes.  
\- A kisfia, akivel érkezett! – igyekezett tisztázni a helyzetet Dacascos.  
\- Miket beszélsz, ő nem törvénytelen – eresztette el Wolfram morcosan, csak hogy néhány pislogás után ismét megragadja. – Hogy érted azt, hogy eltűnt?  
\- Nos – csendült fel a szőke démon mögött ekkor a Nagy Bölcs zavart hangja -, elképzelhető, hogy Shibuya kisfia… elkószált – vakargatta a fejét, miközben zavartan mosolygott.  
\- Eminenciád – igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni magára Lord von Bielefeld, mégis csak a kastély halljában álltak, és rengetegen szaladgáltak körülöttük. – Hogy mondjuk el Yuurinak, hogy a kisfiát elhagytuk, amíg ő aludt pár órát?  
  
\- Wolfram, mindenkit mozgósítottunk, meg fogjuk találni még mielőtt Őfelsége felébredne – tűnt fel Lord Weller is a Nagy Bölcs mellett, noha a férfi korántsem tűnt olyan nyugodtnak, mint amilyennek mutatni próbálta magát.  
\- Ami azt illeti, többször is mondtam Shibuyának, hogy engedje őt felfedezni a világot, és akkor jobban szót fogadna – vont vállat zavarában Murata.  
\- Eminenciád, bocsásson meg, de az ő korosztálya jellemzően kíváncsi – vetette ellen Conrad mosolyogva. Természetesen nem az volt a legfőbb célja, hogy ellentmondjon a Nagy Bölcsnek, de úgy vélte, ebben jelenleg nagyobb tapasztalata volt a másiknál.  
\- Akárhogy is – masszírozta a halántékát a feketeség -, Shibuya ezt nem tudhatja meg…  
\- Mármint nem tudhatom meg, hogy miközben vigyáztál a fiamra,  _megint_  hagytad „felfedezni a világot”, és  _megint_  csak egy pillanatra vetted le róla a szemedet, és ő máris huss, eltűnt? – érkezett a szúrós kérdés a démonkirálytól, aki egyik kezét csípőjére téve állt a lépcsősor tetején. Fekete egyenruhája tökéletesen illett rá, hátrafésült haja pedig teljes mértékben láttatni engedte arcát. Ám hiába tűntek oly fiatalnak vonásai, sötét tekintete ugyanis metsző ridegséggel nézett egyenesen Muratára, aki tőle szokatlan módon, egészen zavarba jött a pillantástól.  
\- Őfelsége – ámult el Lord von Christ az uralkodó láttán, mikor épp a hallban ácsorgó kis csapathoz kívánt csatlakozni. – Milyen tekintély parancsoló! – jegyezte meg áhítattal, de ezúttal a többiek is kénytelenek voltak igazat adni neki, és cseppet sem tudták hibáztatni a Nagy Bölcset, amiért az kissé megrettent legjobb barátja láttán.  
  
Yuuri végül lehunyta a szemeit, nyugalmat erőltetett magára, majd olyan hangosan kezdett kiabálni, hogy az ódon kastély falai csak úgy zengtek tőle:  
\- Shibuya Mika, ez nem bújócska idő, azonnal gyere elő! Ki engedte meg, hogy elmászkálj? Ha nem kerülsz elő perceken belül, két hétig büntetésben leszel!  
A király látta, hogy mindenki döbbenten nézett rá, de ő csak Murata furcsálló tekintetét nem értette. Hiszen ezerszer megmondta már neki, hogy Mika nem egyszerűen kíváncsi, ő direkt bújt el. Sőt, nagyon is értette és tudta, hogy ezzel felidegesíti a felnőtteket. Lehet, hogy a fia még nem tudott beszélni és rendesen járni, de rengetegszer megmutatta már, hogy legalább annyit értett már a dolgokból, mint egy hároméves, ha nem többet.  
\- Felség… - kezdte volna Conrad, ám ekkor nyöszörgést hallottak maguk mögül, így mindannyian hátra fordultak. Végül legnagyobb döbbenetükre előmászott a méretes cserepes növény mögül a trón várományosa.   
  
Mika ajkai megremegtek, az orcája kipirult, és a szemei lassanként megteltek könnyel.  
\- Ez egy szükségtelen színjáték – sóhajtott fel Yuuri megkönnyebbülten, aztán lassan elindult lefelé a lépcsőn.   
\- De hát ott már néztük – csóválta a fejét Murata. A keresztfia képességei még mindig rejtélynek számítottak számára.  
\- Néhányszor – bólintott Conrad mosolyogva.  
\- Ugyan – emelte fel kisfiát Yuuri, mikor végre leért a lépcsősor aljára, és csatlakozott a kis társasághoz. – Nincs miért itatni az egereket – ölelte magához a kicsit immár teljesen megenyhülve. – Te viszont nagy bajban vagy, Murata – vetett egy szúrós pillantást Muratára. – Az irodámba – intett fejével a jelzett irányba, és csak akkor indult el, mikor legjobb barátja zavartan elindult előtte.  
Wolfram lassan tátott szájjal szemlélte az eseményeket, de ahogy elnézte, a kastély többi lakója is kellően döbbent volt. Kétségtelen volt, hogy Yuurinak lett egy sokkal érettebb oldala, amit korábban remekül titkolt előle is.

*

Mindeközben egy messzi-messzi tájon, ahol jég honolt mindenütt, az ezüstszőke hajú férfi őrjöngött. Jégpalotájában összetörte az üvegbútorokat, és elég volt egy pisszenés ahhoz, hogy valakit megbüntessen.   
\- Hová tűnt, Felség? – járt fel-alá az üvegpadlós teremben, ám kérdésére nem kapott választ. – Nem bujkálhat örökké, úgyis megtalálom – szűrte a fogai között vérmesen, mígnem pillantása a falra akasztott képre nem esett. A kinagyított és bekeretezett fotóról Yuuri húsz éves alakja nézett vissza rá mosolyogva.  
A férfi lassan odasétált, és hosszú ujjaival finoman végigsimított Yuuri mosolygó arcán.  
\- Meg foglak találni, nem kell félned. Nemsokára… és akkor együtt állunk majd bosszút mindazokon, akik ártottak nekünk, hm? Hogy hangzik, Őfelsége? Éljenek ők is egy olyan rideg helyen, mint amilyenre minket taszítottak…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bevallom, ezen jó ideje töprengtem már - igazából a történet elején is felmerült az ötlet -, de úgy döntöttem, szavazásra bocsátom a kérdést. Szóval, ettől a ponttól kezdve kétféle irányba is tudnám vinni a történetet. 
> 
> Az egyik a mostani besorolással és figyelmeztetéssel haladna tovább, míg a másik mpreg lenne, így értelemszerűen a besorolás és a figyelmeztetések is változnának a teljes történetre vonatkozóan. (Annyit előre bocsátok, hogy nem lenne 18-as korhatárú, és nem árulom el előre, hogy pontosan kire vonatkozna az mpreg figyelmeztetés.)
> 
> Aki rendszeresen olvassa a történeteimet, már tudja, ritkán kérek visszajelzést, de most megteszem. Kérlek titeket, hogy valamilyen formában jelezzetek nekem, zavarna-e titeket, ha a történetben mpreg szerepelne.
> 
> Előre is köszönöm! :)


	5. Hófödte jegyesség

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy uralkodó munkája sosem ér véget, ahogyan tettei is kihatnak az egész királyságára. Ám a hirtelen jött hóvihar nem csupán Shin Makoku számára jelent kihívást, akad ugyanis még valaki, aki nem számolt a következményekkel…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A visszajelzések alapján eldőlt, hogy a történet tartalmazni fog mpreget. (Még egyszer köszönöm azoknak, akik írtak! :)) A figyelmeztetések közé fel is vettem, a korhatár pedig 16 lett!

A hóförgeteg csak úgy kavargott, hömpölygött, hogy már látni sem lehetett tőle. Időnként felvillant egy fekete folt, de épp oly gyorsan el is tűnt. Mindent beleptek a jégkristályok, és a nagy fehérségtől az is fázni kezdett, aki csak egy pillantást mert vetni a jósgömbre.   
\- Nem romlott el – jelentette ki tűnődve egy ősz hajú, alacsony nő, akinek háta már meghajlott az öregségtől, és kissé púposnak is hatott.   
\- Akkor miért nem látom?! – ripakodott rá az ezüstszőke hajú férfi, aki undorodva vette szemügyre az idős asszony arcán éktelenkedő barna foltokat. Esküdni mert volna, hogy azok két évvel ezelőtt még nem voltak ott. Az emberek elmúlása rémisztően gyorsan haladt, s ha valamitől, az öregedéstől mindig is tartott.  
Az ősz hajú asszony válaszul csupán csettintett egyet a nyelvével. Csak pár éve adta el a gömböt a férfinak, de az máris több bosszúságot okozott neki, mint az összes többi vásárlója együtt véve az elmúlt húsz évben.  
\- Megzavarhatta a mágia – jelentette ki végül, mialatt a jósgömböt tisztogatta. – Helyreállhat, amint a célszemély kissé megnyugszik és lankad a figyelme. Nézze meg ezt a hóvihart – ámult el hóförgeteg láttán. – Micsoda tombolás… szinte érezni, ahogy remeg a lelke.  
\- Hogy érti?! – tornyosult a gömb fölé pillanatok töredéke alatt a férfi.  
\- A hó, amely tiszta és lehűti a tűz magját, könnyen pusztítóvá válhat. Semmivé foszlik az ártatlanság és csak a rideg magány marad… - bólogatott magának az asszony, ám mikor észrevette a másik kérdő pillantását, sóhajtott egyet. – Elmúlás, halál.  
\- Saját magát pusztítja el? – ráncolta a homlokát a férfi, de az idős asszony nem vette a fáradtságot a válaszadásra, csupán tisztogatta tovább a jósgömböt, amely látott már szebb napokat is.

 *

\- Shibuya, meg tudom magyarázni – közölte Murata tényszerűen. Az íróasztalnál ülő uralkodó azonban kétkedve nézett rá, így ő kezdte egyre kínosabban érezni magát az asztal előtt toporogva. A tény, hogy Nagy Bölcs létére nem bírt el a saját keresztfiával, mindinkább zavarba hozta és elkeserítette.  
\- Kíváncsian várom – szólalt meg Yuuri, minekutána a másik mélyen hallgatott arról a bizonyos magyarázatról. Fél szemét azonban kisfián tartotta, aki azzal a kis kötött oroszlánnal játszott, amit Gwendal még Yuurinak készített, és amelyet az uralkodó korábban az irodája fiókjában tartott, hogy mindig emlékeztesse arra, Gwendal valójában nem is utálja, csak mérges rá, amiért képtelen normálisan uralkodni.  
\- Apu! – közölte vidáman a kicsi, miközben boldogan lóbálta a plüss oroszlánt.  
\- Látom, nagyon aranyos – mosolygott rá Yuuri elnézően, mikor Mika a szájába tömte az oroszlán fejét.  
\- Rendben – sóhajtott fel végül Murata a homlokát fogva. – Nem tudok mit mondani. Megint a saját tapasztalataim alapján próbáltam vigyázni rá, és nem úgy, ahogy kérted.  
\- De Murata, azok még csak nem is a te tapasztalataid! – csattant fel Yuuri elgyötörten. Annyiszor megejtették már ezt a beszélgetést, hogy képtelen volt elhinni, ismét arról kellett kioktatnia legjobb barátját, miért kell kordában tartani egy háromévest. – Hiszen magad mondtad, hogy te Murata Ken vagy, és az előző életeid csak filmszalagoknak tűnnek.  
\- Ez így is van, de attól még azokban az életekben is én voltam én – fortyant fel. – Csak azért, mert ezúttal neked lett először gyereked, még nincs jogod arra, hogy kioktass!  
\- Murata… Ezúttal? – tátotta el a száját Yuuri a döbbenettől. – Te most komolyan féltékeny vagy rám? Nem én tehetek róla, hogy senki mellett sem állapodtál meg. Megtehetted volna, de akár örökbe is fogadhatsz…  
\- Nem vagyok rád féltékeny – masszírozta a halántékát.  
\- Akkor nem értem, miért csinálod ezt? – sóhajtott Yuuri megadóan, szinte már a fejét fogva. – Azért kértelek fel Mika keresztapjának, mert számítok rád. Ha valami történne velem…  
  
\- Mégis mi történhetne veled, Shibuya? – szakította félbe a Nagy Bölcs morcosan. – A te életed tökéletes! Mindig is szerencsés voltál, és ha valami őrültséget csináltál, mindig volt, aki helyrehozza a hibádat vagy megmentsen téged. Még egy ittas vezetést is megúsztál azért, mert külföldi voltál és nem akartak egy gyerekkel a kezedben letartóztatni!  
\- Nem voltam ittas! – pattant fel a székéről Yuuri mérgesen. – Soha nem ültem be a volán mögé ittasan, és úgy végképp nem tettem volna, ha Mika velem volt!  
\- Ó, igen? – kérdezte gunyorosan. – Akkor el kellene hinnem, hogy teljesen józanul egyszer csak lehajtottál az útról egy kukorica mezőre? Nem hiszem el, hogy még velem sem bírsz őszinte lenni – csóválta a fejét Murata.  
\- Őszinte vagyok! – fakadt ki Yuuri, akinek orcái egészen kipirultak a hirtelen jött dühtől. A szíve csak úgy zakatolt már a puszta gondolatra is, hogy kiderülhet a legnagyobb titka. – Miért nem hiszel nekem? Hiszen tudod, hogy nagyon ritkán iszom.  
\- Nem is tudom, mindent elmondasz nekem? – érdeklődött Murata keserűen, és mivel ránézésre meg tudta mondani, hogy legjobb barátja egy szót sem fog szólni, inkább folytatta. – Tudom, hogy valami nem stimmel a válásoddal kapcsolatban. Shouri és a szüleid lehetséges, hogy elhitték, de tényleg csak ennyi, Shibuya? Ha valóban ilyen felszínes nő lett volna, sosem javasoltam volna, hogy vedd feleségül.  
\- Nem azért vettem feleségül, mert azt javasoltad! – háborodott fel Yuuri még jobban.  
\- Tényleg? – horkantott Murata. – Arra is tanácsot kértél, mikor csókolhatod meg.   
  
\- Mint barátomtól, nem mint holmi… életvezetési tanácsadótól! – háborgott Yuuri, majd váratlanul pislogott párat, és döbbenten nézett egy szem gyermekére. – Mika… mit csinálsz?  
\- Gondolom, játszik… - forgatta szemeit Murata, miközben hátrafordult, csakhogy a kicsi már nem a földön ült, hanem mögötte lebegett. Így hát a bátor keresztapa ezzel a lendülettel a karjába is kapta, nehogy egyszer csak lepottyanjon a levegőből. A mutatványt a gyermek kacagással díjazta, ám a felnőttek korántsem osztották a nézeteit.  
\- Sejtettem, hogy elkerülhetetlen lesz, hogy Mika is erős maryokuval bírjon, de mikor köthetett szerződést a levegő elemmel? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a Nagy Bölcs tűnődve.  
\- Az történt? – sietett oda Yuuri, hogy átvegye gyermekét, de az egyértelműen igyekezett a két férfi tudtára adni, hogy azt akarja, tegyék le. – Ne csináld ezt, Mika, hadd vizsgáljalak meg... – sóhajtott fel fáradtan.  
\- Nincs semmi baja – közölte legjobb barátja kedélyesen, aztán letette a gyermeket a padlóra. Több se kellett Mikának, lelkesen gügyögve négykézláb arrébb mászott. – Figyelj, Shibuya – fordult végül békítően régi barátjához. – Csak sejtéseim lehetnek arról, min mehettetek keresztül a feleségeddel. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha készen állsz, el fogod mondani, mi nyomaszt. Csak azt akarom, hogy tudd, nem ketten vagytok a világ ellen.   
A király már épp készült volna közbevágni, hogy sosem képzelt ilyesmit, nincs üldözési mániája, de ahogy kisfiára nézett, már tudta a választ.  
Pontosan ezt érezte.  
Egyedül maradt egy gyerekkel, aki kénytelen volt mindenben ráhagyatkozni – kiszolgáltatott volt az apjának, aki rettegett a világtól. És az egészben az volt a legszörnyűbb, hogy még csak nem is a valódi világtól félt, hanem egy rémképekkel teli hallucinációtól.   
Hogyan mondhatná el legjobb barátjának, hogy kezd elmenni az esze?  
Yuuri végül csak némán biccentett egyet, remélve, hogy ezzel jó időre lezárják ezt a kérdést.  
\- Apu féj! – közölte Mika váratlanul a két démonnal, mire azok meglepetten néztek rá, majd egymásra. – Féj! – jelentette ki ismét, hogy nyomatékosabbá tegye.  
  
\- Shibuya? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Murata.  
\- Öhm… még tanulja a szavakat – nevetgélt Yuuri zavarában. – Még csak párat tud, ugye, Mika? – nézett szinte könyörgő tekintettel a kicsire.  
\- Apu féj – jelentette ki Mika újfent, mire apja csak a hajába túrt, majd vállat vont.  
\- Most sincs semmi mondanivalód? – érdeklődött Murata szolidan.  
\- Nem értem, mire célzol – fordította el a fejét Yuuri tüntetőleg.  
\- Ha történt valami… - kezdte volna a Nagy Bölcs, ám ekkor kopogást hallottak, s kisvártatva belépett a helyiségbe Gwendal és Günter.  
\- Felség, bocsásson meg, amiért zavarjuk – hajtott fejet Lord von Christ udvariasan -, de folytatnunk kellene az államügyek…  
\- Persze-persze, Günter – szakította félbe Yuuri egy biccentéssel. – Ha gondoljátok, akár kezdhetjük is… - ült vissza az asztalhoz, egyúttal Mikát is távolabb húzva az asztal sarkától, nehogy véletlenül beverje a fejét.  
A két nemes váltott egy jelentőségteljes pillantást, de végül úgy tűnt, egyetértettek az uralkodóval. Semmi értelme sem volt halogatni a munkát, hiszen az elmúlt egy évben történt változásokról mindenképpen tájékoztatniuk kellett, ha pedig a feketeség fáradni látszana, azt mindenképpen észrevennék.  
\- Ne aggódjatok, nincs olyan sok hátra a mai napból, hogy belebetegedjek – mosolygott rájuk Yuuri biztatóan.  
\- Akkor én távozok – foglalta össze tömören Murata, akit senki sem marasztalt, így kénytelen volt valóban elhagyni a helyiséget. 

 

*

\- Őfelsége csodálatos volt, mindent megértett! – áradozott Günter a Maou-ról, aki a saját hálókörletében vacsorázott, így ma este ugyanaz a kis társaság ülte körbe az étkező hatalmas asztalát, amely az elmúlt pár hétben.  
\- Wolfram – váltott témát Lord von Voltaire, miután megtörölte a száját szalvétájával és kortyolt egyet borából. – Megbeszélted Őfelségével, hogy miképpen fogjátok felbontani a jegyességeteket?  
A hirtelen témaváltás hallatán Lord von Christ félrenyelt, amely következtében egy ideig csak az ő rövid köhögései visszhangoztak a teremben.  
\- Ami azt illeti – tette le az evőeszközeit finoman Wolfram, majd a hatás kedvéért megtörölte a szája sarkát, mielőtt folytatta volna -, éppenséggel abban állapodtunk meg, hogyan fogjuk folytatni.  
\- Őfelsége valóban beleegyezett a jegyességbe? – ámult el Conrad, akit ugyan nem ért teljesen váratlanul a dolog, de Yuuri régi személyiségéből kiindulva kissé mégis meglepőnek találta a hírt.  
\- Igen – biccentett a szőke nemes.  
\- Lord von Voltaire, ha megengedi – szólt közbe Murata, mikor az idősebb férfi már szóra nyitotta volna száját. – Shibuya szándékai komolyak lehetnek. Tizennégy éve volt eldönteni, mit is szeretne valójában, úgy vélem, készen áll meghozni a döntést az eljegyzéssel kapcsolatban.  
\- Valóban úgy véli? – horkantott fel a sötét szürke hajú démon szkeptikusan.   
\- Gwen, egyetértek Eminenciájával – avatkozott közbe békítően Conrad. – Kétlem, hogy Őfelsége csak a sokk hatására döntött volna így. Ismerjük annyira, hogy megbízzunk a szavában.   
\- Conrad, felfogtad, hogy mit jelentene a házasságuk? – szűrte fogai között a bátyja.  
\- Gwendal, értem, miért zavar a házasságuk lehetősége – szólalt fel ezúttal Lord von Christ kissé komorabb hangon. – De a trón biztosítására ez lehet a legjobb esélyünk.  
  
\- Miről beszéltek? – ráncolta a homlokát Wolfram, aki hirtelen túl fiatalnak érezte magát ehhez az eszmecseréhez.  
\- Josak és a csapata a megbeszéltek szerint elindította a pletykát Őfelsége tragikus családi életéről – kezdett a magyarázatba Conrad. – Ám ennek ellenére városszerte egy másik pletyka kezdett terjedni, amit a kastélyban lakók is inkább elhinni látszanak.  
\- Vagyis? – türelmetlenkedett rossz előérzettel öccse.  
\- Hogy Shibuyának törvénytelen gyereke született tőled, Lord von Bielefeld – segítette ki a zavarba jött férfiakat a Nagy Bölcs. – És azért kellett visszatérnie a Földre, hogy eltitkolhassa a terhességet.  
\- Hogy?! – sápadt el Wolfram. – Hiszen csak egy év telt el! És Yuuri túl fiatal lett volna hozzá… ráadásul ő egy féldémon!  
\- De az alattvalók nem tudják, mennyi idő telhetett el a Földön – folytatta Günter nyugodtan. – Így a jegyesség fenntartásával, majd a házasság szent intézményével csupán megerősítenénk őket a hitükben, miszerint a szóbeszéd igaz.   
\- Viszont a tény, hogy már örököse is van, ráadásul az egyik legrégebbi nemesi család leszármazottjával lépne frigyre, megszilárdítaná Shibuya hatalmát – fejtette ki Murata készségesen. – Sőt, Mika trónra való jogosultságát is jobban alátámasztaná, mivel nem minősülne többé törvénytelen gyereknek. Mármint persze azon a jogosultságán túl, amit Shinou már egyébként is kifejtett Shibuyának.  
\- Valóban ő követi majd Őfelségét a trónon? – olvadozott Lord von Christ, mire egy bólintást kapott válaszul. – Micsoda nemes család! – sóhajtott fel a meghatottságtól.  
\- Ennek a tudatában is vállalod, Wolfram? – nézett öccsére Gwendal komoran. Nyilvánvalóan csak jót akart Wolframnak, de még ő sem tudta biztosra, mivel ártana többet. Hiszen a házassággal megszilárdítanák a Maou uralmát, ugyanakkor mindkét félről szörnyű, erkölcstelen pletykák terjednének el.  
A baj csak az volt, hogy semmi garancia sem volt arra, hogy az alattvalók ne gyűlölnék meg Wolframot, amennyiben mégsem házasodnak össze. A király népszerűségi indexe ugyanis nagyobb volt annál, mintsem, hogy épp róla feltételezzenek rosszat. Wolfram tüzes, szenvedélyes viselkedése pedig időnként kétségtelenül hagyott némi kívánnivalót maga után.  
  
A kérdés hallatán Wolfram orcái kipirultak, ezért inkább leszegte fejét. Akadt ugyanis pár dolog, amit többiek nem tudtak. Közismert tény volt, hogy gyakorlatilag Yuuri ágyában aludt. Azt viszont kettejükön kívül senki sem tudta, hogy lényegében még Yuuri uralkodása elején felkínálkozott jegyesének, de az akkor túl nyápic volt ahhoz, hogy akár egy légtérben merjen maradni vele. Mi történhetett volna, ha Yuuri akkor beleegyezett volna? Feltehetőleg semmi, mivel a király féldémon volt. Ám fordított esetben Wolfram könnyen szégyenbe kerülhetett volna, és azt csak magának köszönhette volna, hiszen ő mászott be a Maou ágyába.  
Egy egészen pici porcikája pedig még örült is volna annak, ha mindenki abban a hitben élt volna, hogy Mika kettejük szerelemgyereke volt. Ha soha meg se tudták volna, hogy létezett egy szívtelen nő, aki magára hagyta Yuurit és a saját gyermekét. Hiszen mondhatott jegyese bármit is a nő védelmében, a szőke nemes számára semmi sem bizonyult elég indoknak arra, amiért az a gyermekét is hátrahagyta. Jobb volt úgy, ha nem lengte körbe a kapcsolatukat egy harmadik személy árnya.  
\- Igen, vállalom – jelentette ki végül határozottan.   
\- Értem – masszírozta a halántékát. – Günter, volt már hasonló eset Shin Makokuban, ami precedensként szolgálhatna?  
Az ezüst hajú tanácsadó csendesen eltűnődött, ahogy számba vette birodalmuk néhai uralkodóit, mígnem biccentett.  
\- Őfelsége Florence az első.  
\- Kicsoda? – pislogott párat Murata. Amióta visszatért, próbálta áttekinteni Shin Makoku történelmét, de ez a név nem rémlett neki, és ahogy körbetekintett az asztalnál, valószínűleg a többieknek sem.  
  
\- Lady Florence von Wincott volt királyságunk tizenötödik uralkodója – kezdett mesélni Günter komoran. – A feljegyzések szerint Őfelsége Shinou azért választotta őt a trónra, mert nagyon tehetséges volt a majutsu használatában. Azt mondják, hogy az egyik testőre, egy ifjú nemes udvarolt neki, ő pedig viszonozta. Az udvarló neve nem maradt fenn, csak a jellemzése, amely szerint éjsötétbe hajló szeme és hajszíne volt. A Wincott családnak természetesen más tervei voltak, a Christ családba szándékozták kiházasítani az uralkodót. Az estélyen azonban, amelyen az eljegyzést bejelentették volna, a Maou kihirdette, hogy várandós, így Shin Makoku törvényei szerint hat hónapon belül össze kell házasodnia a születendő gyermeke apjával, aki természetesen a testőre volt.  
\- Shin Makokunak nincs ilyen törvénye – ráncolta a homlokát Murata.  
\- Ez így igaz, Eminenciád. Akkoriban azonban még kevesebben tudtak írni és olvasni, mint napjainkban, ezért a valós törvényekkel is kevesebben voltak tisztában.  
\- Egyszóval hazudott? – tátotta el a száját Wolfram. – Azt mondta, hogy van ilyen törvény, holott soha nem is volt?  
\- Felettébb érdekes, hogy az emberek mi mindent elhisznek, ha kellően határozottan állítjuk, nemde? – kortyolt italából Murata módfelett kedélyesen. A helyzet az, hogy könnyeden el tudta képzelni, hogy hasonló helyzetben legjobb barátja is így cselekedett volna. Már csak azért is, mert az elmúlt évek során Yuurinak sikerült egészen jól elsajátítania a blöffölés művészetét.  
\- Nos, Őfelsége Shinou áldását adta a frigyükre, így összeházasodtak – fejezte be a történetet Lord von Christ.  
\- Menny ideig is uralkodott Őfelsége Florence? – ráncolta a homlokát Gwendal, aki furcsának tartotta, hogy még nem is hallott erről a névről.  
  
\- Csak néhány évet – tért vissza a vacsorájához Günter.  
\- Hogy-hogy? – lepődött meg Wolfram.  
\- Sajnálatos módon, miután megszületett a gyermeke, Őfelsége Florence elhunyt. A feljegyzések gyermekágyi lázat említenek, de… - ráncolta a homlokát Lord von Christ.  
\- De nem szólnak arról, hogy mi történt a gyermekkel és a férjével? – találgatott Murata, és Günter arckifejezése egyértelművé tette, hogy ráhibázott.  
\- Eminenciád honnan tudta? – érdeklődött Lord von Voltaire.  
\- A templomban több feljegyzést is találtam abból a korszakból, amely szerint a sötét hajú démonokat üldözték, és sokan egyszerűen csak eltűntek. Nos, jó okkal feltételezhetjük, hogy az üldözötteket Shinou átmenekítette a Földre. Így, ha Őfelsége Florence életét vesztette, a férjének és a fiának nem volt tovább maradása. Sőt, akár bűnbakokká is válhattak volna. A feljegyzések feltehetőleg azért nem beszéltek bővebben a történtekről, mert az íróik már akkoriban is szégyellhették, hogy miféle atrocitások érték a lakosság egy bizonyos részét.  
\- Tehát – köszörülte meg a torkát Gwendal. – Annak ellenére, hogyan végződött az esemény, használhatjuk precedensként?  
\- Úgy vélem, minden joggal – biccentett Günter.  
\- Vagyis be kell jelentenünk egy estélyen, hogy Shibuya és Lord von Bielefeld hat hónapon belül házasságot kötnek? – érdeklődött Murata kedélyesen, mire Wolfram ereiben megfagyott a vér. Hat hónap múlva házas lesz?  
\- Ezt kell tennünk – jelentette ki Lord von Voltaire. – Amennyiben Őfelsége valóban komolyan gondolja.  
\- Néhány évet már így is késtünk, nincs miért halogatnia – danolászta Murata jókedvűen, amiért a szőke nemes legszívesebben belefojtotta volna őt egy pohár borba.

*

A kinti hóvihar nem akart elcsitulni, komoly fenyegetésként tornyosult Shin Makoku fölé a sötét éjszakában. Sokan már nyugovóra tértek, de a kandallóval fűtött szobában a Maou még fel-alá mászkált, néha meg-megállva az ablak előtt.  
\- És százévnyi küzdelem után egyetlen kis koi pontynak végül sikerült felúsznia a vízesés tetejéig – mesélte kisfiának, aki aludt ugyan pár órát, de most újfent éber volt. – Az istenek pedig megjutalmazták a kitartásáért, és arany sárkánnyá változtatták – mosolygott a gyermekre, aki örvendezve gügyögött, és próbálta megkaparintani az oroszlán plüsst apja kezéből.  
\- Sosem hittem volna, hogy pont téged foglak tanmese előadásán kapni – csendült fel Wolfram hangja az ajtóból, mire Yuuri meglepetten fordult meg.  
\- Wolf, nem hallottalak bejönni – mosolyodott el.  
Jóllehet a szőke nemes azzal a céllal jött az uralkodó hálókörletébe, hogy elmondja neki a mai vacsorán megbeszélteket, a meghitt, már-már idilli látvány, amelyet jegyese és gyermeke nyújtott, majdnem eltántorította.  
\- El kell mondanom valamit – közölte végül Lord von Bielefeld, miután erőt vett magán.  
\- Értem – hervadt le kicsit Yuuri mosolya -, kérlek, ülj le – biccentett fejével az ágy felé. Miután a szőke nemes leült az ágy szélére, Yuuri is oda sétált és követte a példáját.  
\- Vacsora közben felmerült a jegyességünk és a pletykák, amik szárnyra kaptak – fogott bele Wolfram. – És az lett a következtetés, hogy össze kellene házasodnunk.  
\- Mi?! – fakadt ki az uralkodó kétségbeesetten, mire kisfia döbbenten nézett fel rá, így Yuuri megpróbált kissé lehiggadni. – Wolf, mondtam, hogy nem köthetlek magamhoz – fogta könyörgőre. – Amíg nem tudom biztosra, hogy itt jól leszek, nem tehetlek ki ennek…  
\- Yuuri – csitította Wolfram. – Hadd mondjam el, miért jutottunk erre – kérlelte halkan, mire a másik biccentett, és hagyta, hogy a szőke nemes a lehető legtömörebben összefoglalja, milyen indokok sorolhatók fel a házasság mellett.  
  
\- És ha bekattanok? – sóhajtott Yuuri, miután jegyese végzett a magyarázattal.  
\- Nos, hetek óta a mi világunkban tartózkodsz, és még nem történt semmi – próbált valami biztatóval előrukkolni.  
\- Gondolod, hogy nem is fog? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Yuuri hitetlenkedve, de egyelőre nem merte volna elmondani, hogy nemrég befagyasztotta a fűtött medence vizét.  
\- Talán itt nincs meg az az inger, ami kiváltotta a Földön – találgatott. – Szóval, mit gondolsz?  
\- Nem tudom, Wolf – harapott az ajkába a Maou tanácstalanul. – Hat hónap? Ez nem túl korai? Biztosan hozzám akarnál jönni? Még csak most tértem vissza, mi van akkor, ha rájössz, hogy utálsz?  
A kérdés hallatán a szőke nemes őszintén elnevette magát.  
\- Hát magabiztosabb nem lettél, annyi biztos – nevetett tovább kedélyesen, mire jegyese orcái kipirultak.  
\- Komolyan beszéltem – biggyesztette le az ajkát Yuuri, mikor a nevetésbe Mika is bekapcsolódott a sajátos kis kuncogásaival.  
\- Én is – hajolt kínosan közel jegyeséhez Wolfram, amivel sikerült őt még inkább zavarba hoznia. – De nem vagyunk idegenek, ismerjük egymást. Ha változtunk is, nem gondolod, hogy pár hónap alatt kiderül majd, hogy ha nem működik?  
  
\- Még mindig ugyanazt a kölnit használod – hunyta le a szemeit Yuuri, hogy véletlenül se engedjen a figyelemelterelésnek, de a másik kuncogásából ítélve rájött, hogy ezt nem kellett volna megjegyeznie.  
Az, hogy a Maou félt belemenni egy ilyen alkuba, nem volt kifejezés. Ugyanakkor azt is értette, mennyi minden függött ettől, így hát…  
\- Rendben, próbáljuk meg – nyelt egyet. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elvonatkoztatni attól, hogy Wolfram vajon mennyire tartja majd vonzónak a felnőtt személyiségét. Vagy mennyire nem. És persze a puszta gondolattól is rettegett, hogy még valakinek megkeserítené az életét, ha visszatérnének a hallucinációi. Látta, hogy mennyire kikészült a felesége, hiszen nem őrült meg valójában. Felfogott minden jelzőt, minden lesajnáló pillantást és visszavonhatatlan szót, amelyekhez kapcsolódóan csak remélni merte, hogy kisfiuk hamar elfelejti majd, ha egyáltalán meg is értette jelentésüket. Nem akarta kitenni ennek Wolframot is, de be kellett ismernie, hogy szüksége volt rá. Ráadásul megkapta az esélyt, amire évekig áhítozott… újrakezdhette jegyesével.  
Hatalmas vétek lett volna részéről? Vagy esetleg dönthetett ezúttal önző módon?  
Wolfram válaszul finoman megszorította Yuuri ágyon pihentetett kezét, mire a másik megpróbált úrrá lenni kételyein, és őszintén visszamosolyogni rá.   
Nem voltak egyszerű helyzetben, ezt mindketten tudták, de ha Soushut is képesek voltak legyőzni, akkor nem egy párkapcsolatba fog beletörni a bicskájuk.  
– Nos, akkor ideje bemutatnom titeket egymásnak – váltott Yuuri boldogabb hangnemre. – Wolfram, ő itt Mika – emelte fel a kicsit, majd finoman a meglepett démon karjába adta. – Mika, ő itt Wolfram – nézett egyenesen a döbbent zöld szempárba. – A jövendőbelim és a leendő apukád – pirult el.  
\- Üdv a kastélyban, Mika – mosolygott végül a kicsire Lord von Bielefeld, miután felocsúdott a döbbenetéből, hogy a másik mindezt valóban kimondta.

*

Shibuya Yuuri hálás volt, amiért túlélte a másnapot. Esküdni mert volna rá, hogy Gwendal többször is meg akarta fojtani, amiért jegyesével úgy döntöttek, hogy az estély és a bejelentés előtt még várnak pár hónapot. Végtére is a precedens nem írta elő, hogy a bejelentés előtt mennyi időnek kell eltelnie.  
Mindenesetre az uralkodó minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy legalább a munkában kárpótolni tudja Gwendalt és Güntert. Murata földi képzésének hála ugyanis legalább már jól tudott írni és olvasni, sőt, Shin Makoku történelmének egy részét is megtanulta. Így átmenetileg elég volt az aktualitásokra koncentrálniuk, Gwendallal pedig igyekezett nem vitába szállni a legkisebb gazdasági kérdésekkel kapcsolatban sem.  
Azt ugyan továbbra sem sikerült megfejteniük, honnan jött nyár végén ilyen mértékű hóesés, de ezt leszámítva a dolgok egyre jobban haladtak, és Yuuri kezdte úgy érezni, hogy helyreállt a világ rendje. Hallucinációknak nyoma sem volt, és régi barátai igazán megkönnyítették a visszailleszkedést.  
Jóllehet arra már nem jutott ideje, hogy Conraddal dobálgassák egymásnak a labdát, reggelente pedig sem energiája, sem kedve nem volt futni menni, de arra naponta legalább egyszer szánt időt, hogy gyakorolják a kardvívást. Ha valamit, hát ezt Murata képtelen lett volna megtanítani neki.  
\- Jól nézd meg, hogyan küzdenek, Mika – dőlt a korlátnak Wolfram a karjában az izgága gyermekkel. – És ezért nyápic még mindig az apád – jegyezte meg mosolyogva, mikor Yuuri kezéből kirepült a kard, aztán a király sikeresen hanyatt vágódott.   
\- Hé! – méltatlankodott a Maou, akitől nem álltak olyan messze, hogy ne hallhatta volna a megjegyzést. – Ne figyelj rá, Mika. Nem vagyok nyápic!  
\- Pont úgy nézel ki – vigyorodott el a szőkeség.  
\- Conrad… - kezdte volna Yuuri, hátha a pártjára állíthatja a férfit, csakhogy annak már hűlt helye sem volt. – Eh?  
  
\- De mutatok valakit, aki veled ellentétben nem nyápic – lépett le az udvarra Lord von Bielefeld, majd óvatosan letette a hóba a vastag ruhadarabokba bugyolált Mikát.  
\- Apu! – kezdett el apja felé sétálni lassú, de már korántsem imbolygó léptekkel a gyermek.  
\- Ügyes vagy – ölelte át a kicsit boldogan Yuuri, örömében a levegőbe emelve őt párszor. – Most már sokkal nehezebb lesz veled az élet, nem igaz? Itt fogod szelni a folyosókat – nevetett a gyermekre, aki remekül szórakozott dobálgatás közben.  
\- Nem nehezebb, mint veled – forgatta a szemét Wolfram, majd leguggolt jegyese mellé.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem szándékosan repesztettem szét a hajápoló valamid üvegét – szabadkozott zavartan, és engesztelésképpen adott egy puszit Wolfram orcájára.  
\- Yuuri, az olaj volt, olaj! Hogy sikerült megfagyasztanod?! – bosszankodott a szőke, aki megemésztette ugyan jegyese legújabb képességét, de sajnálta a drága kozmetikum elpazarlását.  
\- Annak is van fagypontja… valahol – próbált valami racionálissal előrukkolni, de a másik pufogó arca nem sok jót ígért. Yuurinak túl sok mindent sikerült megfagyasztania az utóbbi időben ahhoz, hogy ennyi elégnek bizonyuljon.  
\- Ha sokáig fekszel ott, te is meg fogsz fagyni – segítette fel végül a feketeséget egy sóhaj kíséretében.  
\- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el a király. – Mit mondunk ilyenkor, Mika? – próbálta rávenni kisfiát, hogy egyre több szót tanuljon és használjon.  
\- Pusz! – felelt biccentve a gyermek.  
\- Eh? – pislogott Yuuri.  
\- Apu pusz! – ismételte el türelmetlenül, minthogy zavarta, hogy nem értették, de apja továbbra is csak tanácstalanul nézett vissza rá.  
\- Yuuri – szólalt meg ekkor Wolfram, egészen közel hajolva a másik orcájához.  
\- Hm? – fordult felé jegyese.  
\- Pusz – közölte a szőke, majd adott egy leheletnyi csókot Yuurinak, épp csak érintve az ajkaikat.  
\- Nem pusz – váltott vissza kedvenc szavára a kicsi elégedetlenkedve, mialatt apja hidegtől kicsípett arca még mélyebb árnyalatot öltött.  
\- Legalább már biztosan nem fázol – húzódott széles mosolyra Wolfram szája.

*

Ahogy teltek a hetek, a kastély lakói kezdtek hozzászokni a kis család látványához. A kialakult hóhelyzet miatt azonban Yuuri éjjel-nappal dolgozott, és a délutáni teázáson kívül kevés ideje maradt bármire vagy bárkire is. A nap legnagyobb részében hát Wolfram és Conrad felváltva vigyáztak a trónörökösre, akinek Günter már nagyobb ruhatárat csináltatott, mint magának a Maou-nak. Nem mintha ezt Yuuri különösebben fájlalta volna, legalább addig se kellett ruhapróbákra járnia, csak hogy végül teljesen ugyanolyan egyenruhákat kapjon, mint amilyenek a korábbiak voltak.  
A kialakult esti rituálé megtartására azonban mindig ügyeltek. Együtt vacsoráztak az étkezőben a többiekkel, aztán jött a fürdésidő, az esti mese olvasás, végül pedig reggelig bezárult a királyi háló ajtaja. Arról azonban, hogy pontosan mi zajlott a zárt ajtók mögött, csupán találgatások mentek. Illetve a legújabb szerelmi lottó arról, hogy vajon mikor születik meg a jegyesek második gyermeke.  
\- Muszáj az ágyból is dolgoznod? – zendült fel Wolfram hangja. A kérdés lassan kezdett rendszeressé válni, hiszen az elmúlt két hónapban a Maou egyre többször vitte magával az iratokat a hálóba.  
\- Azt hittem, alszol – mosolygott rá a démonkirály bocsánatkérően.  
\- Mégis hogyan alhatnék, ha díszkivilágítást rendezel, és folyamatosan serceg a tollad? – mérgelődött a szőkeség, miközben lassan felült. – Muszáj pihenned.  
\- Tudom – nevetgélt Yuuri zavartan, ahogy összeszedte a papírjait. – De a hó miatt megoldást kell találnunk a gazdasági helyzetre, és úgy érzem, hogy az egészről én tehetek. Mármint, megjelentem és hirtelen havazni kezdett, ami nem csak, hogy nyáron nem szokott, de egyébként se történt még meg soha… - helyezte az iratokat, a pennáját és a tintatartóját az éjjeli szekrényre.  
  
\- Ne aggódj – nyomott egy leheletnyi csókot jegyese ajkára Wolfram. – Gwendallal kitaláltok majd valamit.  
\- Egy adóreformon is gondolkodtam… - törte a fejét Yuuri.  
\- Pszt… - csitította a másikat egy újabb, ezúttal hosszabb csókkal.  
\- És ha új megállapodásokat kötnénk? – vetette fel kissé ködös tekintettel, mikor végre levegőhöz jutott, de Wolfram nem különösebben díjazta az ötletét, s ennek egy sóhaj keretében hangot is adott.  
\- Azt hiszem, kénytelen leszek hatásosabb figyelemelterelést alkalmazni – mászott Yuuri fölé egy veszélyes mosollyal.  
\- Wolfram, erre most nem tudnék koncentrálni, majd holnap, jó? – egyezkedett az uralkodó. – Még ki kell találnom, mi legyen a halászokkal, hetek óta nem tu… Aú! Te megharaptál?! – ült volna fel, de a szőke nemes visszanyomta a párnára.  
\- Csak a fülcimpád volt, nem kell így felfújni – forgatta zöld szemeit.  
\- De Wolf… - kezdte volna a Maou, csakhogy a másiknak egy apró csókkal sikerült elhallgattatnia.   
\- Yuuri, hadd feledtessem el veled az államügyeket, hacsak egy rövid időre is – suttogta jegyese fülébe, miközben kezei egyre lejjebb csúsztak annak mellkasán. Ha Yuuri eleinte tiltakozni akart is, rövidesen a sóhajok és nyöszörgő hangok hallatásán kívül többre nem tellett tőle.


	6. Ígéretek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Épp mikor a dolgok rendeződni látszanának, Yuuri kemény emlékeztetőt kap arról, hogy a hátrahagyott problémák nem oldódnak meg maguktól.

  
\- Wolfram, a családnevünk becsületének megőrzése érdekében mondhatom, végre helyesen cselekszel – tette kezét az unokaöccse vállára Waltrana von Bielefeld, akinek Wolfram hiába próbálta elmagyarázni, mi is volt az igazság. A férfi meghallgatta ugyan, de jól ismerte a fiatal démon büszkesége mértékét, így nehezen hitte el, hogy az beismert volna egy ekkora hibát. – Ó, és ha most megbocsátasz, beszédem van Lord von Voltaire-rel. Egy csapat birka rendszeresen áttöri a tartományom védőfalait. Kétség sem fér hozzá, hogy a Voltaire birtok felől jönnek.  
\- De… - kezdte volna Wolfram, ám mindhiába, nagybátyja már faképnél is hagyta. Az ifjú nemes hát sóhajtott egyet, és inkább csatlakozott az ablak mellett ácsorgó királyhoz. Ha nem tévedett, Yuuri egész este azzal az egy pohár borral küzdött. – Yuuri, ugye semmi közöd egy csapat birka támadásaihoz? – kérdezte gyanakodva, mire a másik felvonta az egyik szemöldökét és gondolkodóba esett.  
\- A birkák támadnak vagy őket támadják? – kérdezte végül a Maou, de elég volt egyetlen szúrós pillantás párjától, hogy zavartan nevetni kezdjen. – Csak vicceltem. Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – vont vállat, de válasza hallatán Wolfram furcsán elégedettnek tűnt.  
\- Hogy koccintottál mindenkivel, ha még mindig alig ittál a borodból? – kérte számon mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal a szőke nemes.  
\- Kissé ég tőle a gyomrom, de mindenki megértette, miért nem iszom belőle… - pislogott Yuuri értetlenül. Máskor is volt már ilyen problémája az alkohollal, és fel nem foghatta, miért fájt Wolframnak, ha ő nem itta le magát. Őszintén, ha mindannyiszor kortyolt volna az italából, ahányszor gratuláltak neki és koccintottak, már az ablakig se bírt volna eltántorogni segítség nélkül.  
\- Persze, hogy megértették, Felség – szólalt meg a Yuuri mögötti oszlop másik oldala felől egy kedélyes hang.  
\- Gurrier – állapította meg Wolfram bárminemű lelkesedés nélkül.  
\- Hogy érted, Josak? – sóhajtott ezúttal a király, aki érzékelte, hogy valamit megint elronthatott.  
\- Mindenki arról beszél, hogy Felséged várandós, ezért nem iszik – vigyorgott a vörös hajú férfi, aki féldémon létére tisztában volt vele, mekkora képtelenség terjedt el megint.  
A szőke nemes kipirult orcákkal és összepréselt ajkakkal nézett jegyesére, aki pár pillanat erejéig tátott szájjal nézett Josakra, aztán kitört belőle az őszinte nevetés.  
\- Yuuri! – szisszent fel Wolfram. – Hagyd abba, mindenki minket bámul – suttogta.  
\- Ugyan Wolf, ez a bál rémunalmas – legyintett Yuuri. – És annál jobban úgysem lephetjük már meg őket, mint amikor bejelentettük az esküvő időpontját.  
\- Kétségtelenül az volt az est fénypontja – vigyorgott a kém.  
\- Látod? – nézett jegyesére a király mosolyogva.  
  
\- Akkor sem illik ennyire hangosan nevetni – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram. Minden sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna, ha Weller nem épp Mikára vigyázott volna, vagy ha Günter nem a szokásos diplomáciai köröket rótta volna a nemesek között. Akkor szüntelenül ott lettek volna a Maou oldalán, és megvédhették volna azt a saját botorságaitól.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy zavarná őket, már nem is foglalkoznak velünk – csóválta a fejét a démonkirály. – Josak, sikerült elintézned, amit kértem? – fordult a kémhez csendesen.  
\- A hóesés valóban mindenhol elállt – biccentett mosolyogva a kérdezett. – Több helyen olvadni is kezdett.  
\- Szerencsénk van – sóhajtott Yuuri megkönnyebbülten.  
\- Már ha szerencsének lehet tekinteni ezt a furcsa időjárást – csóválta a fejét Wolfram. – Ez egyáltalán nem természetes, és még mindig nem tudjuk, mi okozhatta pontosan.  
\- Valóban aggasztó – értett egyet Josak a király kérdő tekintete láttán.  
\- Akárhogy is, a lényeg, hogy kezd visszatérni az évszaknak megfelelő időjárás – hagyta ennyiben a témát Yuuri. – Milyen idő is szokott lenni itt decemberben? – ráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Hideg és esős – közölte segítőkészen a Nagy Bölcs, aki épp ekkor csatlakozott a társasághoz. – Lord von Christ érdeklődik, hogy Felséged nem fáradt-e még el? – kérdezte vigyorogva a királytól.  
\- Ha azt mondom, fáradt vagyok, elmehetünk végre? – érdeklődött Yuuri szolidan, mire jegyese nem túl látványosan oldalba könyökölte.  
\- Komolyan nem érted, miért feltételezik azt, hogy fáradt vagy? – kérdezte a szőkeség rosszallóan.  
\- Wolf, értem én – vakargatta a tarkóját enyhe zavarban a Maou. – Csak nem érdekel. Ha pletykálni akarnak, úgyis fognak – vont vállat végül.  
\- Értesítem a válaszodról Lord von Christot – somolygott Murata, aki ezzel a lendülettel távozott is. S mire a jegyesek Josakra pillantottak volna, a férfinak már hűlt helye sem volt.  
\- Komolyan, Yuuri, még sokat kell tanulnod – csóválta a fejét Wolfram.  
\- Ne ráncold a homlokod, még úgy végzed, mint Gwendal – kacsintott párjára a dupla fekete, aztán nyomott egy puszit annak orcájára. – Szerencsére van kiktől tanulnom.  
\- Hálát adhatsz Shinou-nak – pirult el Lord von Bielefeld, aki annak ellenére értékelte az iménti érzelemkimutatást, hogy nyilvános helyen voltak. Legalább most már mindenki meggyőződhetett róla, hogy a király igenis az övé volt, méghozzá önszántából.

*

_Csend honolt a Shibuya házban, ahogy oly sokszor, mióta a gyerekek felnőttek és elköltöztek. Az ablakon beáradó téli napsugarak szinte elvakították az étkezőben ülő Mikót és Shoumát._  
\- Hazaértem – közölte Shouri, aki ekkor lépett be a helyiségbe, s válaszul egy erőtlen mosolyt kapott szüleitől.   
\- Üdv itthon, Shou-chan – mosolygott rá Miko azzal a szomorú mosollyal, és megszokott kisugárzásának nyoma se volt.  
\- Bob talált valamit – tért a lényegre az újonnan érkezett, fényképeket téve az asztalra. – Ezek az utcai kamerák rögzítették ugyanazt az autót, ami Yuuriékat követte. Ha a korábbi felvételeket és a megtett távolságot vesszük alapul, akkor nem juthatott idejük arra, hogy elkövessenek egy gyilkosságot és elrejtsék a holttesteket.  
A bejelentése hallatán Miko szemei megteltek reménnyel, de Shouma lesújtó pillantást vetett fiára.  
\- Shouri, már megbeszéltük, hogy nem keltünk hamis reményeket egymásban – csóválta a fejét a férfi. – Lassan egy éve annak, ami történt. Ha el is rabolták őket akkor, túl sok idő telt el… Drágám – pillantott feleségére meglepetten, mikor az egyszer csak felállt a székből, aztán leszegett fejjel kisétált a helyiségből.  
\- Új nyomokat is találtunk arra vonatkozólag, hol lehet az elkövető – közölte Shouri, miután csak ketten maradtak az étkezőben. – A felderítő egységben leszek…  
  
Yuuri verejtékezve riadt fel álmából, hirtelen azt se tudva, hol volt valójában. Az egész szobában vak sötét honolt, és az egyetlen, ami jelenleg képes volt kizökkenteni hirtelen jött riadalmából, az egy az oldalára mért erős rúgás volt.   
\- Wolf – nyögte ki két zihálás között, ám a másik mélyen aludt, hát Yuuri inkább lassan kimászott az ágyból és elbotorkált a fürdőbe. Tudta, hogy abban a helyiségben mindig égve hagytak egy gyertyát, így nem bajlódott azzal, hogy meggyújtson egyet az oda vezető úton.   
A mosdóban megmosta az arcát, és próbálta lenyugtatni heves szívverését. Félt, hogy Shouri veszélybe sodorja magát abban a reményben, hogy megmentheti az öccsét, aki még csak nem is abban a világban tartózkodott. És rettegett, mert a Shin Makokuban töltött ideje alatt most először álmodott a másik világról.  
Ahogy azonban a törölközőért nyúlt, hogy megtörölhesse az arcát, sikerült fellöknie a mosdótól balra álló gyertyát. A törölköző azon nyomban lángra kapott, s mire Yuuri felemelte a mosdótálat, hogy ráöntse a vizet, a tűz már átterjedt a piperéket tartalmazó kosárra.  
\- Francba, Wolf, miért kell hatszáz olajat használnod?! – szitkozódott a hajába túrva, ahogy próbált valami megoldással előrukkolni. – Wolf! – ébredt rá a megoldásra, és már rohant is az ajtóhoz. A zár azonban beragadhatott, mert akárhogy is rángatta a kilincset, a zár meg se moccant. – Wolfram! – kiabált segítségért, de mindhiába. Nem hatott sem az ordítozás, sem az ajtón való dörömbölés.  
Ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy a kádat is megtölthetné vízzel, vagy akár a kádcsapból újra tölthetné a tálat. Csakhogy a zuhanyfüggöny is lángra kapott, így a csap megközelíthetetlenné vált. Az egész fürdőszoba lángokban állt, Yuuri pedig köhögni kezdett a füsttől. A fonott bambusz parkettán egyre gyorsabban terjedt a tűz, mindinkább megközelítve az ajtóban rekedt Yuurit. A forróság egyre fullasztóbbá vált, a levegő olyan perzselő volt, hogy szinte szárította a tüdőt, s ha a füst nem lett volna elég, a hőtől még a lélegzetvétel is fájdalmassá vált. Nem volt menekvés, és a lángok lassan a király lábát nyaldosták…  
  
\- Yuuri! – zendült fel ekkor Wolfram álomittas hangja.  
\- Wolf – kapta fel a fejét fellélegezve, ahogy jobbra pillantott. Wolfram az ajtóban állt, és olyan nyugodt volt, akárha mindennapos eset lett volna egy tűzvész a fürdőszobában. – Eh? – nézett körbe a fürdőben, amely félhomályba burkolózott. Az egyetlen fényforrásként csak a gyertya szolgált, amely a mosdótól jobbra állt. Tűznek nyoma se volt, ahogyan füstnek sem. Yuuri ekkor ébredt rá, hogy jóllehet ő az imént még az ajtóban állt, most a mosdótál előtt ácsorgott, és arcáról még mindig folyt a víz. Már épp kezdett megrémülni, hogy összevizezi a bambuszpadlót, amikor is rájött, hogy a fürdőben kőpadlójuk volt. A nem létező zuhanyfüggöny pedig sohasem kaphatott lángra.  
\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Wolfram aggódó és egyre éberebb hangon, miközben a másik mellé sétált. – Nagyon sápadt vagy.  
\- Egy kicsit… szédülök – vallotta be Yuuri zavartan.   
\- Gyere, menjünk vissza az ágyba – vonta össze a szemöldökét a szőke nemes, óvatosan visszavezetve párját a hálóba, ahol leültette őt az ágyra. – Yuuri, hívjam Giselát? – kérdezte aggodalmasan, mialatt a fürdőből magával hozott törölközővel finoman megtörölte a király homlokát és orcáit.   
\- Jól vagyok – rázta meg a fejét, és megpróbált mosolyt erőltetni az arcára. Bekövetkezett a legnagyobb félelme, de nem állt készen arra, hogy ezt bevallja Wolframnak, jóllehet tudta, hogy így az esküvőnek is lőttek, hát maximum halogathatta a dolgot. – Tényleg – bizonygatta, majd hátradőlt, és a párnájába temette az arcát.  
\- Nem úgy nézel ki – közölte gyanakvó tekintettel Wolfram.  
\- Talán elkaptam valami vírust, csak nagyon fáradt vagyok – magyarázkodott egy füllentéssel.  
\- Megint? – sóhajtott Wolfram, aztán visszamászott az ágyba. – Pedig már kezdtél jobban lenni, és a hó már itt is olvadozik.  
\- Sajnálom, Wolf, majd kérek valami vitamint Giselától – nyugtatta meg jegyesét, de nem fordult volna felé.  
Nem lesz jobban, ezzel Yuuri nagyon is tisztában volt, és a puszta gondolatra összeszorult a szíve. Valamiért abban a tévképzetben élt, hogy a legnagyobb ellensége a hó volt. Hiszen amióta havazni kezdett, állandó, nem múló fáradtságot érzett, s mikor az végre kezdett eltűnni, az ő ereje kezdett visszatérni. Ám mindez hiú ábránd volt, hiszen a hó eltűnésével visszatértek a rémálmok és a hallucinációk. Ki gondolta volna?  
\- Jó éjt, Yuuri – hagyta ennyiben a témát Wolfram, aki lassan félálomba merült.  
\- Jó éjt, Wolf – motyogta a párnájába az uralkodó. 

*

\- Shibuya, mi ez? – lengette meg a papírdarabot legjobb barátja orra előtt Murata hitetlenkedve.  
\- Pontosan az, aminek látszik, Murata – tette félre a mai napon befejezni tervezett, utolsó iratot Yuuri. Már csak ketten maradtak az irodában, mivel a Maou megkérte Gwendalt, hogy távozzon, hogy ő négyszemközt beszélhessen a Nagy Bölccsel.  
\- Erre semmi szükség – mosolygott, de a király már felismerte ezt a fajta műmosolyt. Jól tudta, hogy Murata már kezdi érteni, hogy baj van, de ki fogja mondatni vele, hogy pontosan mi. – Egyrészt, ebben a világban a keresztszülő fogalma nem létezik, másrészt, néhány hónapon belül összeházasodsz Lord von Bielefelddel.  
\- Igazad van, ha eljutunk oda, akkor erre a papírra semmi szükség sem lesz – biccentett Yuuri.  
\- Shibuya, sápadt vagy – hervadt le a mosoly Murata arcáról, miközben közelebb hajolt az íróasztal felett a másikhoz, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse. – Hm, nem tűnsz betegnek, csak fáradtnak.  
\- Nem vagyok beteg – csóválta a fejét Yuuri. – Legalábbis nem hiszem… Ha az is lennék, akkor se látszódna. Azt hiszem – túrt a hajába egy nehéz sóhaj kíséretében.  
\- Kezdesz megijeszteni, miről van szó? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
\- A dolognak ahhoz van köze, amiről korábban kérdeztél, hogy miért váltam el – kezdett bele Yuuri remegő szívvel. – Igazad volt, az exem egyáltalán nem volt felszínes. Csak kiborította, ami szerintem bárkit kiborított volna… Nevezetesen, hogy folyamatosan meg nem történt, alternatív világbéli eseményekről álmodtam. Aztán hallucinálni kezdtem a legváratlanabb pillanatokban, és valahogy mindig meghaltam vagy megsérültem – mesélte kiborulva, de büszkesége megőrzése érdekében próbált erős maradni. – Orvosnál is voltam meg minden, de semmi sem segített, ha gyógyszert kaptam, csak tovább romlott a helyzet. Szóval ő elment, és én nem mondhattam el, miért – magyarázta kissé rekedt hangon. – Ha elmondtam volna, elvették volna Mikát… És amikor ide jöttünk, elmúlt.  
\- De most újra elkezdődött, igaz? – ült le az asztal szélére döbbenten a Nagy Bölcs. Fel nem foghatta, Yuuri hogy bírta mindezt magában tartani. Persze jól ismerte a makacsságát, ahogy azt is, mennyire erős volt a szülői ösztöne, erre mégsem számított. – És én még azt hittem, megcsalt téged.  
  
\- Sosem tett volna ilyet – rázta meg a fejét legjobb barátja. – De miből jöttél rá, hogy újra elkezdődött?  
\- Nos, a tény, hogy most mindezt elmesélted, már önmagában is elég árulkodó volt. Valójában azonban elég volt a hóesésre gondolnom – vont vállat Murata, akárha a dolog magától értetődő lett volna.  
\- A hóesésre? – pislogott párat a király értetlenül.  
\- Csak később akartam elmondani – biccentett barátja -, de úgy gondolom, te okoztad. Az új képességed felettébb gyanús, ráadásul a havazás kezdete megegyezett azzal az időponttal, amikor feltűntél. És amint elállt a hóesés, majd olvadni kezdett a hó mindenhol, energikusabbá váltál.  
\- Tudom – túrt a hajába kisvártatva Yuuri. Legbelül ő is tudta, hogy túl sok volt az egybeesés, de bízott benne, hogy talán csak ő lát a dologba a kelleténél többet. – Ha pedig ez még nem lett volna elég csapás Shin Makoku számára ahhoz, hogy kiüldözzenek innen, akkor most már biztosan megteszik majd.   
\- Miről beszélsz? – ráncolta a homlokát a Nagy Bölcs.  
\- Murata, ezt mindenki össze fogja rakni! – temette az arcát a tenyerébe. – Ráadásul az eszem is kezd elmenni… mint Balfék Barnabásnak.  
\- Bágyadt Bernardra gondolsz? – húzódott félmosolyra Murata szája. – Ő nem őrült meg, csak… nos, bágyadt volt.  
\- Sosem mondtam, hogy jó lenne a névmemóriám – hördült fel Yuuri. Komolyan ráértek a félnótás elődei nevén töprengeni? Úgyse volt ki mind a négy kereke az ürgének, és legalább egy falunyi embert eltehetett láb alól.  
  
\- Mivel egy darabig még itt fogsz uralkodni, gondoltam, nem árt, ha tudod – vont vállat a Nagy Bölcs könnyű szívvel.  
\- Murata, miről beszélsz? Lehet, hogy már az esküvőig se jutok el, nemhogy rákényszerítsem az egész tébolyt Wolframra és a királyságra – könyökölt az asztalra fáradtan.  
\- Te kétségtelenül veszélyben vagy – igazította meg a szemüvegét. – De ha megtanulod uralni az erődet, Shin Makokunak kutya baja sem lesz.  
\- Nem értelek – támasztotta meg az állát a tenyerével Yuuri, kellőképpen szkeptikusan és nyomottan nézve barátjára ahhoz, hogy az belekezdjen a magyarázatba.  
\- A helyzet az, hogy már a megérkezésedkor tudtam, hogy a furcsa időjárásról te tehetsz. Akkor még azt hittem, hogy csak a sok év alatt felhalmozódott maryokud szivárog, de aztán egyre fáradtabb lettél, és bármit is csináltál, a szivárgás nem maradt abba. Most pedig azt mondod, hogy rémálmaid és hallucinációid vannak, ahogy a Földön, ahol üldöztek és meg akartak ölni. Shibuya, kétlem, hogy kezdene elmenni az eszed – nézett egyenesen a reményvesztett fekete szempárba. – Úgy hiszem, valaki képes irányítani az álmaidat, hallucinációkat előidézni benned, és valahogyan a maryokudhoz is hozzáfért.   
\- Vagyis… valaki irányít? – emelte fel kissé a fejét Yuuri meglepetten. – Mint valami vuduátokkal?  
\- Ezt így nem mondanám – vakargatta a tarkóját a Nagy Bölcs nevetgélve az elrugaszkodott ötlet hallatán, aztán ismét megkomolyodott. – Utoljára hosszú évszázadokkal ezelőtt hallottam ilyesmiről. Már meséltem róla, de a Szent Homok Birodalmában élnek az isteni lények, akik velünk ellentétben, fehér mágiával bírnak. Beszélték, hogy egyszer az egyikük megharagudott egy falu lakosságára, amiért azok csúfolták, és mindannyiukat megbűvölte. Képes volt felülírni az akaratukat, és az áldozatai kénytelenek voltak minden utasítását végrehajtani.  
  
\- Azt mondod, tényleg megbűvöltek? – élénkült fel Yuuri a magyarázat hallatán. Nem mintha ez sokkal jobb lett volna a másik opciónál, de egy valós személlyel, egy tényleges ellenséggel még felvehette a harcot.  
\- Jó eséllyel – bólintott komoran. – Ez viszont azt jelentené, hogy legalább egyszer már találkoztál vele. A bűbájukhoz ugyanis szemkontaktusra van szükség.  
\- De Murata – csóválta a fejét a király kissé elkomorodva. – Hogyan használhatta volna a Földön ezt az erejét? Hiszen ott kezdődött az egész.  
\- Shibuya, te, a bátyád és Bob is használta már az erejét a Földön – mutatott rá. – De ha igazad van, akkor nem csak találkoztam vele, egyenesen a szemébe kellett néznem – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri. Nem rémlett neki, hogy találkozott volna olyan gyanús alakkal, akivel szemkontaktust tartott volna fent. Pláne nem négyszemközt.  
\- Ne felejtsd el, hogy könnyeden gondoskodhatott arról, hogy ne emlékezz rá – igazította meg a szemüvegét. – És igen, valóban veszélyes, mert az elmédet irányítja. Csak az a kérdés, hogyan? Hiszen itt biztosan nem találkozhattál vele, mégis hatni tud rád…   
\- Talán van valami más módszere is – vetette fel a démonkirály töprengve. – Végtére is az álmaim nem csak hallucinációk voltak. Wolframmal már beszéltem róluk, és úgy tűnik, hogy azok az események valóban megtörténtek itt Shin Makokuban.   
\- Valószínűleg más módszere van – biccentett Murata, majd megrökönyödve pillantott legjobb barátjára. – Elmondtad Lord von Bielefeldnek?  
  
\- Persze – pislogott Yuuri meghökkenten. – Különben hogyan házasodhatnánk össze?  
\- Értem – pislogott párat a Nagy Bölcs is, aztán megrázta a fejét, hogy visszatérjen a fő dilemmához. – Akárhogy is, valami megváltozhatott. Ha a tettes ki is váltotta a hóvihart, és esetleg el is veszítette a kontrollt feletted, te vetettél véget az egésznek. Jelenleg pedig a befolyásolásodnál, hamis képek generálásánál többre már nem is képes… Feltéve, hogy nem erősödik meg, és nem rukkol elő valami újjal. Az ábra azonban az, hogy ha rájönnénk, hogy mi változott meg, talán megállíthatnánk.   
\- Nem tudom, Murata – vonta össze a szemöldökét a Maou elgondolkodva. – Megváltozott volna rajtam valami?  
\- Nos, felszedtél pár kilót, de a vándorlásotok után az rád is fért – vont vállat ártatlanul, ügyet sem vetve a másik sötét pillantására.  
\- Azt mondod, kövér vagyok? – kérdezte mély hangon, amire válaszul csak egy vigyort kapott. – Tudom, újra el kellene kezdenem sportolni – sóhajtott fel kisvártatva, a halántékát masszírozva.  
\- A lényeg, Shibuya – köszörülte meg a torkát Murata, hogy visszakanyarodjon eredeti témájukhoz -, hogy itt biztonságban vagy. Akármi legyen is az oka, a jelenlegi eszközei nem jelentenek rád közvetlen veszélyt.  
\- Igazad lehet – tűnődött félhangosan az uralkodó, jóllehet a késztetés, hogy visszatérjen a Földre, napról napra erősödött benne. El kellett fogadnia, hogy bármi történjék is épp a másik világban, ő nem tehetett semmit. – Ha átmennék, elkapnának.  
\- Vagy egyszerűen végeznének veled – biccentett legjobb barátja.  
\- Rendben, elfogadom – eresztett ki egy nehéz sóhajt Yuuri, miközben a hajába túrt. – De abban egyetértünk, hogy a helyzet bármikor változhat, igaz? – nézett határozottan a sötét szempárba.  
\- Azt akarod, hogy mindenképpen írjam alá azt a papírt – vonta le a következtetést Murata, mire a király válasz helyett csupán várakozásteljesen nézett rá. – És mi lesz Lord von Bielefelddel?   
  
\- Hogy kérdezhetsz ilyet? – lágyult el Yuuri tekintete.  
\- Mivel csak hónapok kérdése, hogy házasok legyetek, jogosnak érzem – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét kérdőn. – Rengeteg időt tölt Mikával. Ha valami történne veled, megfosztanád tőle is? Nem gondolod, hogy ez kegyetlenség?  
\- Mégis mit kéne tennem? – temette az arcát a kezeibe elgyötörten. – Hiába terjesztették el a hírt az előző házasságomról, mégis mindenki abban a hitben él, amit az a Napi Démonpletyka lap terjesztett el. Ha eltűnök és nem vagyunk még házasok, Wolfram  _kénytelen_  lenne felnevelni Mikát. És őt ismerve, Lady Celinek hála nem akarna mással összeházasodni, amíg őt neveli… vagy soha. Fogalmam sincs, hogy hajlandó lenne-e esélyt adni valaha is egy új partnernek!  
\- Ez egy kicsit talán túlzás – somolygott Murata a felvetésen.  
\- Ne mondd ezt, én jobban ismerem – csóválta a fejét az uralkodó, aki egyértelműen komolyan gondolta minden egyes szavát. – Wolfram nagyon szenvedélyes tud lenni, ha valakit megszeret, de még nekem is csak kényszerből adott esélyt, hiszen meg akart ölni! – fakadt ki, ahogy visszaemlékezett gyerekkorára. Wolfram enyhén szólva tüzes természetű volt már akkor is, és a temperamentuma nem sokat változott. – Kevés embert enged közel magához, ráadásul, ha engem gyászolna, míg Mikát neveli, akit mindenki a szerelemgyerekünknek tart, az nem csak a hírnevén ejtene csorbát, de indokként is szolgálna arra, hogy elutasítson mindenkit. Lenne egy mentsége, hogy csak a karrierjére koncentráljon. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem akarna még egy olyan felállást, mint amilyen az ő családi élete volt. Kétlem, hogy még egy gyermeket vállalna valaki mástól. Persze Greta is ott lenne, de…   
  
\- Greta és Mika is hivatalosan a te gyermekeid – esett töprengőbe a Nagy Bölcs. Nem akarta elismerni, de legjobb barátja ezúttal előtte járt. Ismerve Lord von Bielefeld büszkeségét, biztos, hogy évekig nem keresne új partnert. Abban az esetben pedig, ha a jegyese eltűnne, addig várna rá, amíg egyértelműen ki nem derül, hogy az soha nem tér majd vissza hozzá. A legszebb éveit vesztegetné el, miközben a Bielefeld tartománynak nem születne törvényes örököse, hiszen Waltrana feltehetőleg nem tagadná ki Wolframot egy nagy csalódás esetén sem. – Ha rákényszeríted, hogy ő nevelje fel Mikát, tönkreteszed az életét – sóhajtott fel végül kelletlenül. Nem akarta elismerni, de egyelőre neki se jutott eszébe egy szebb jövőkép.  
\- Ne érts félre, Wolframmal is beszélni fogok róla. Szeretném, ha lenne választási lehetősége, ezért kérlek, hogy írd alá, hogy a halálom esetén te leszel Mika gyámja – közölte Yuuri nyíltan. – Ha Wolfram mindezek ellenére úgy dönt, hogy ő szeretné felnevelni Mikát, az első számú záradék értelmében jogában áll akkor is, ha még nem házasodtunk össze.  
\- Legyen – biccentett a Nagy Bölcs, majd a kezébe vette az asztalon heverő pennát, és aláírta Yuuri végrendeletének második számú záradékát. – De nagyon remélem, Shibuya, hogy semmi őrültséget nem csinálsz majd, amivel megkönnyítenéd a dolgát – közölte szárazon, miközben visszatette a pennát a helyére.  
\- Nem fogok – ígérte meg Yuuri őszintén. – Nem fogok visszatérni a Földre sem, amíg nem biztonságos – tette hozzá, mire a másik elégedetten biccentett.

*

\- Teljesen megőrültél?! – vágott egy párnát párjához a felbőszült szőke nemes. – Hogyan írhatsz egyáltalán ilyesmit? Mintha kész lennél meghalni!  
\- Wolf – emelt fel egy másik párnát Yuuri védekezően, majd kissé lejjebb engedte, mikor látta, hogy jegyese nem készül újabb támadásra. – Meg kell értened, a jelenlegi helyzetben még indokoltabbá vált. Otthon is végrendelkeztem, miután elváltam, hogy biztosíthassam Mika jövőjét – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára. Számára sem volt ez vidámabb téma, mint a másik számára, de itt nem is ez volt most a lényeg. – Ez elkerülhetetlen, hiszen sosem tudhatjuk, mi történhet. Függetlenül attól, hogy tudjuk, hogy egy őrült vadászik rám – ráncolta a homlokát egy pillanatra, aztán megrázta a fejét. – Csak legutóbb azzal nem számoltam, hogy esetleg Mika velem együtt tűnik el.  
\- Hogyan hiheted azt, hogy képes lennék cserbenhagyni őt?! – fakadt ki Wolfram, akinek sértettségében és mérgében még a könnye is kicsordult, s minekutána percekig nem kapott választ, tüntetőleg hátat fordítva a másiknak, leroskadt az ágy szélére.  
\- Wolf – húzódott közelebb hozzá Yuuri, majd hátulról finoman átölelte, és a vállára helyezte az állát. – Tudom, hogy képes lennél gondoskodni Gretáról és Mikáról. És tudom, hogy szereted őket, de ez nem azt jelentené, hogy többé egyikükkel se találkozhatnál. Csak annyit tenne, hogy a hivatalos gyám Murata lenne. Ettől függetlenül dönthetsz úgy, hogy nem engeded át ezt a jogot Muratának.  
\- De mi értelme, ha te ezt egyértelműen nem akarod?! – hördült fel a szőke nemes fájdalmában.   
\- Amikor megegyeztünk az újrakezdésben – folytatta Yuuri csendesen -, megígérted, hogy nem hagyod majd figyelmen kívül a saját érdekeidet. Kérlek, Wolf, engedd, hogy kiskaput hagyhassak számodra – szorította magához enyhén.  
  
Hosszúra nyúlt perceknek tűnt az uralkodó számára, mire jegyese részéről bárminemű reakciót tapasztalt. Wolfram végül röviden biccentett egyet, elfogadva annak lehetőségét, hogy átengedje a jogait a Nagy Bölcsnek.  
\- És nem fogsz visszamenni a Földre? – kérdezett rá Lord von Bielefeld is, így a másik felhagyott a nyaka csókolgatásával annak érdekében, hogy újfent ígéretet tegyen arra, hogy nem tesz majd ilyet. – Helyes – fordult szembe partnerével, majd finoman lenyomta őt az ágyra, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. – Szükségünk van rád – suttogta párja ajkainak, miután levegőhöz jutott és megszakította a csókot. – Mikának, Gretának, nekem… Shin Makokunak, mindenkinek.   
\- Nem foglak cserbenhagyni titeket – túrt a szőke hajfürtökbe szeretetteljesen.  
 _Ha történne is velem valami, akkor teszek róla, hogy hozzátok ne érhessen már el_  - fogadta meg magának Yuuri, miközben hagyta, hogy a másik apró érintésekkel adja tudtára, mekkora szüksége volt rá valójában. S annyi aggodalommal töltött idő után Yuuri most először tudta igazán elengedni magát. Bármi történjen is a jövőben, megbirkóznak majd vele valahogy. 

*

\- De Felség – sietett a királyi fürdő felé tartó Maou után Günter.  
\- Mondtam, Günter – intette le Yuuri. – Írjunk levelet Kis-Shimaron uralkodójának, és kérjünk magyarázatot, hogy miért portyáznak a határunkon. Először is igazolja a tettét, a válaszától függően pedig tudni fogjuk, milyen irányba érdemes elmozdulnunk. Nem fogok hadat üzenni nekik.  
\- De Felség, ha nem is üzenünk hadat, és abba is maradnak az atrocitások, akkor is… - folytatta volna Günter, de imádott Maou-ja ismét leintette.  
\- Ha nem támadják meg többet a lakosságot, már előrébb tartunk – határozott Yuuri.  
\- De…  
\- Nem ismétlem meg magamat, Günter. Írjuk meg a levelet – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően, mire tanácsadója kénytelen volt fejet hajtani neki, és abbahagyni királya követését. – Túl szigorú voltam? – fordult keresztapjához kérdő tekintettel.  
\- Inkább úgy fogalmaznék, hogy örömmel látom, hogy továbbra is határozott elképzeléseid vannak – mosolygott rá Conrad megértően, mire a másik felsóhajtott.  
\- Megint önfejű voltam, igaz?   
\- Egy ponton elkerülhetetlen – tette a kezét keresztfia vállára vigasztalásképpen a férfi.  
\- Apu! – zendült fel Mika hangja a fürdő irányából, és Yuurinak épp csak jutott ideje arra, hogy nevetve leguggoljon, mikor is a gyermek a karjába ugrott.   
\- Nahát, csak nem megint menekülsz a fürdőből? – érdeklődött a király felettébb kedélyesen.  
\- De, de igen! – hangzott a morcos felelet a fürdő irányából, amelynek ajtajában csöpögő, kék egyenruhában ott állt Wolfram von Bielefeld. – Ne merészeljetek nevetni – figyelmeztette roppant fenyegető hangnemben a két férfit, akiknek remegett a válluk a visszafojtott nevetéstől, mígnem nem bírták tovább és kibuggyant belőlük.

*

A királyi fürdő megtelt párával és buborékkal, így a huszonhetedik démonkirály megkönnyebbült sóhajjal húzta fel fekete egyenruhája tiszta nadrágját. A vacsora még úgyis hátra volt, Wolfram legutóbbi kitörése óta pedig Yuuri köntösben sem mert volna átsétálni a hálószobájába, nemhogy pizsamában kilépni a folyosóra.  
\- Wolf, nem láttad Mika ruháját? – tette csípőre a kezét a dupla fekete, mialatt a párafelhőn keresztül megkísérelte kiszúrni valahol a gyerekruhákat.  
\- A kosárban felejthettem – sétált vissza a helyiség másik végébe a kérdezett, hogy a bejárat melletti ruháskosárban megkeresse.  
\- Ah, megtaláltam, ne keresd! – mutatta fel a fekete madarakkal díszített sárga rugdalózót diadalittasan. – Mika, gyere… - nyúlt volna kisfiáért, ám az nem volt ott. – Hol vagy? – ejtette le a ruhadarabot rossz előérzettel, nyomban a medencéhez sietve. – Mika! – kiáltott fel riadalmában, amint megpillantotta a nehéz gőzfátyolban a medence felett lebegő gyermeket.   
\- Yuuri? – nézett hátra a válla fölött Wolfram, aki még a kosárban kutatott, de már csak annyit látott, hogy a másik beugrott a medencébe. – Mi történt? – próbált oda sietni a csúszós padlón.  
\- Megvagy! – sóhajtott fel Yuuri, mikor megkönnyebbülten a karjaiba zárta a gyermeket, aki roppant szórakoztatónak találhatta a szituációt, mert hangosan gügyögött és kacagott. Szemmel láthatóan nem zavarta, hogy Yuurinak vízmágiát kellett használnia ahhoz, hogy egy vízsárkánnyal biztonságban le tudja őt hozni a magasból.  
\- Muszáj volt be is menned hozzá a medencébe? Most a ruhád is vizes lett – fogta a fejét Wolfram jövendőbelije logikája láttán.  
\- Így könnyebben megy az irányítás – mosolygott bocsánatkérően, mialatt lassan elindult kifelé a vízből. Ám amint a medence széléhez ért volna, hullámzani kezdett körülötte a víz.  
\- Yuuri? – nézett rá kérdőn Wolfram, miközben lehajolt, hogy átvegye a gyermeket.  
\- Fogd meg Mikát – nyomta a kicsit a szőke nemes biztonságot nyújtó karjaiba a király, majd megragadta a medencébe vezető márványlépcső korlátját, hogy kimászhasson, de arra már nem jutott ideje. Ahogy hátrapillantott, meglátta a medence közepén kerekedett örvényt, és már tudta, hogy esélye sincs. Az átjáró megnyílt, és épp olyan erővel igyekezett magába szippantani őt, mint a régi időkben.  
  
\- Yuuri, fogd meg a kezem! – kiáltotta Wolfram, aki mostanra biztonságba helyezte Mikát, és visszatért, hogy segítsen párjának. Két kezével megfogta annak jobb karját, és kisvártatva Yuuri ujjai is az őt tartó karja köré fonódtak. – Csukd be az átjárót! – szűrte a fogai között az erőlködéstől.  
\- Nem tudom, nem én nyitottam meg! – kiáltott vissza Yuuri, immár olyan erősen kapaszkodva bal kezével a korlátba, hogy a szorítástól elfehéredtek az ujjai.  
\- Tarts ki, hamarosan bezárul – biztatta Wolfram, akinek a lába csúszni kezdett a vizes és szappanos padlón.  
\- Wolf – suttogta maga elé a feketeség, mikor észrevette, hogy a megfelelő testtartás ellenére jegyese lábai fokozatosan közeledtek a medence széléhez.  
\- Kapaszkodj! – ripakodott rá a szőke nemes, mikor Yuuri ujjai lecsúsztak a korlátról, s már csak Wolfram karjai tartották őt ebben a világban.  
\- Wolf, visszatérek majd – ígérte meg a démonkirály, utoljára még mosolyt erőltetve az arcára, majd jobb kezével elengedte a másik démon karját, az örvény pedig Wolfram fogása ellenére is magával ragadta őt.  
\- Yuuri! – kiáltott még jegyese után Lord von Bielefeld, akinek ujjai közül kicsúszott ugyan a király karja, de a lendület őt is tovább vitte, így maga is a medencébe zuhant.  
Wolfram köhögve tört a vízfelszínre, kétségbeesetten tekintve körbe a helyiségen, tekintetével a másikat keresve.  
A lecsendesedett fürdővíz lassan, békésen gőzölgött tovább, és a felszínén mindössze Wolfram mozgása keltett apró hullámokat.  
Ekkor rontott be a fürdőbe Lord Weller, de már csak annak lehetett szemtanúja, hogy az öccse letaglózva állt a medence közepén, míg Mika a falnál elhelyezett törölközőkön ülve sírt egyre hangosabban. Elkésett.

*

A jégveremben röpködtek a mínuszok, s hiába volt üvegből a padló, most épp olyan hidegnek hatott, akárha jégből lett volna. A szürke lavórban ülő Yuuri figyelmét mégis az kötötte le jobban, hogy szembe nézzen egy pisztoly csövével. A mellkasa egyenletlen ütemben emelkedett fel-le, és döbbenten, zihálva próbálta eldönteni, hogy ezúttal is csak hallucinált-e.   
\- Üdvözlöm az otthonomban, Felség – csendült fel ekkor egy kedélyes hang, amelynek hallatán Yuuri nyomban elsápadt.  
Nem csak hallucinált.  
Valóban elrabolták.  
\- Ne aggódjon, ha nem csinál semmit botorságot, nem fognak lőni – ígérte meg a férfi. – Gyerünk, álljon fel lassan. És meg se próbáljon visszatérni a másik világba – figyelmeztette még utoljára.  
Yuuri nedves szempillái megrezzentek, végül azonban sikerült erőt vennie magán, és lassan felállt, majd kilépett a lavórból. Alighogy kilépett a vízből, két öltönyös alak tűnt fel mellette, akik egy-egy méretes, puha törölközőt tekertek köré, ami rögtön enyhített reszketésén. Ha nem ők rabolták volna el, a király még meg is köszönte volna a segítségüket, minthogy a hatalmas helyiségben iszonyatos hideg uralkodott.   
Lassan körbe hordozta tekintetét a teremben, amelynek falait vastag jégréteg borította, és díszeiként mindössze a csillogó jégkristályok szolgáltak. Ám ahogy figyelmesebben tanulmányozta környezetét, ráeszmélt, hogy a helyiséget villannyal világították be, amelynek fénye a kristályokból álló falikarokból és csillárokból áradt.  
\- Ez egy bálterem? – tűnődött félhangosan akaratlanul, ahogy próbált rájönni, miért is volt ilyen nagy a terem, és miért kellett lefagyasztani az egészet.  
Őszinte kérdésére egy hangos kacajt kapott válaszul, amely csak úgy visszhangzott a kongó teremben, és megfagyasztotta a vért a jelenlévők ereiben. Nem csak ő félt, ezt Yuuri igen hamar felfedezte, mikor meglátta az egyik öltönyös, szemüveges alak holtra vált arcát.  
\- Nos, üdvözlöm szerény köreinkben, Felség – tűnt fel a feketeség előtt egy hosszú, ezüstszőke hajú alak, akinek mézszínű szemei szinte vibráltak. – Persze mi már találkoztunk, nem igaz? – billentette kissé oldalra a fejét a férfi.  
  
A felismerés annyira ledöbbentette az uralkodót, hogy fel se tűnt neki, amikor a másik felé nyújtotta kezét. Dermedten konstatálta, hogy egykori cégvezetője állt vele szemben. Csak egyszer találkoztak egy céges karácsonyi eseményen, amikor a dolgozók és a családjuk is meghívást kaptak egy estélyre. Yuurit túlzottan lefoglalta ahhoz a felesége és kisfia, hogy különösebb figyelmet szenteljen bárkinek is, de emlékezett rá, hogy aznap éjjel sokszor magán érezte a férfi pillantását.  
\- Nem fognak lőni – közölte rideg hangon a férfi, azt gyanítva, a másik azért nem fogadta el felajánlott jobbját.   
Yuuri először összerezzent a hang hallatán, majd tétován a még mindig rá szegezett fegyverekre pillantott, aztán az előtte tartott kézre. Végül lassan, hezitálva kezet fogott egykori nagyfőnökével.   
\- Na ugye – mosolyodott el ismét, akárha régi barátok lettek volna. – Azt vártam volna, hogy a kisfiát is meginvitálja – közölte kedélyesen, mire a király egy pillanatra még lélegezni is elfelejtett. – Sajnáltam, hogy távozott a cégemtől, így is olyan nehéz volt nyomon követni az útját a Földön, de hogy sikerüljön átmennie a másik világba is… Igazán lenyűgöző mutatvány volt. De elég az üres fecsegésből – fagyott az arcára mosolya, majd csettintett egyet, és feltűnt mellette egy nővér.   
\- Üdvözlöm – biccentett a nővér komor tekintettel, de Yuurit már lassan az ájulás kerülgette, így alig bírta rávenni magát, hogy legalább biccentsen válaszul.   
\- A drága nővér majd a szobájába kíséri, és gondoskodik arról, hogy Felséged utazásának ne lehessenek kellemetlen szövődményei – közölte tényszerűen a cégvezető, amivel kellőképpen sikerült megdöbbentenie Yuurit. – Hopp-hopp, gyerünk, nincs vesztegetni való időnk – tapsolt kettőt a tenyerével, és az emberei már mozdultak is.  
\- Eh? – pislogott párat Yuuri összezavarodva, mikor egyre többen vették körbe és tornyosultak fölé.

*

\- Testhőmérséklet és vérnyomás rendben, a pulzus kicsit magas, de ez érthető – közölte a nővér, aki Yuuri ágya szélén ült.  
A skandináv stílusban berendezett helyiségben kellemes meleg uralkodott, amely főként a szoba központi helyét elfoglaló kandallóból áradt. Az egyszerű, szürke és fehér színkombinációjú bútorok teremtette otthonos érzés annyira szemben állt a korábban tapasztalt jeges terem és folyosók hangulatával, hogy az állig betakarózott Maou nem tudta mire vélni az egészet.   
\- Már csak egy teendő van hátra – szűkítette össze a szemét a nővér, mire Yuuri kérdőn felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. Ekkor a nő felmutatott egy digitális hőmérőre hasonlító dolgot, amelynek láttán Yuuri orcái kipirultak. – Tartsa a vizeletsugárba a végét – utasította közömbös hangon.

 


End file.
